You belong to me
by ActionGal07
Summary: You belong to me now Squiddy. I am your master." It was forbidden to fall in love with his master, but he did. Now he had become the slave to his every touch, his smiles, his dominance, his obsession. Will two rivals become lovers in the end? R&R!
1. The prize to be won

**This story is somewhat based on the original story of A night in Squilliam's mansion. Except that I have made a few changes here and there. Not to mention that I have seriously made the story even more kinky. Rated M for major sex, bondage and even a little whipping here and there. Prepare yourself….**

* * *

"2000! Do I hear 3000? 3000 folks? 4000! Do we gotta ringer folks? Sold at 4000!" The auctioneer had a loud booming voice that sounded like a constant dripping facet.

Surrounding the stage were the rich and the famous. The Auction Hall was taking place where all the millionaires, billionaires, and trillianaires gathered to buy off any art pieces, furniture and antiques. Call it one of the most favorite hobbies of the rich. It was merely a game to see who had the most money. But today the prize proved to be a little interesting.

"Don't go away folks! We've got plenty more where that came from. Up next here we got…..eh….uh…..um……" The auctioneer turns around to his two assistants.

"Sorry sir. We don't seem to have any valuable items at the moment." Shrugs the stage assistant.

"What? That can't be? We need to sell something! You know rich folks are the worse complainers." The auctioneer frowns.

Suddenly two sniggering security guards arrived on the stage and they held a prisoner who continued to put up a fight and curse bitterly at them. "Look what we found getting uppity with us! Maybe you could sell this whiny bitch here off for a couple of bucks." Sneers the security guard.

"You can get your filthy hands off me and go to hell!" Growls the prisoner.

"Ooooh, watch out ya'll. This one has got a lotta fire in em'!" Chortles the security guard.

"Fuck you, you dickwad!" Snaps the furious prisoner.

"Oh my. This fellow is rather brusque. Could I really sell him?" The auctioneer questions.

"Grrr! Get away!" The prisoner bares his teeth viciously.

"Ah well. Perhaps some rich bloke might want him. Bring him up on stage."

Squilliam Fancyson proudly stood among the many celebrities where he somehow always stood out. Upon just arriving in time for the auction, he was always blessed with his charismatic charms and confidence, he couldn't wait to start flouting his riches.

"Heh, heh……give me a moment ladies. I've got me a negotiation game to partake in." With a dashing grin at his admirers, Squilliam took out his wallet to flash off his hundred dollar bills he held like a fan.

Just then the auctioneer stepped onto the stage and tapped his gaval for attention. The betting was about to start. All the rich citizens held onto their money and wallets preparingly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting folks. Up next we got something that might interest you. Gentlemen, being em' in." The auctioneer announced.

And there the security guards brought "him" up onto the stage. Earning a lot of disapproval stares and boos from the crowd. Everyone was baffled by this strange man being offered to them. Squilliam is even more surprised when he recognized who it was. A lovely turquoise octopus dressed in the plainest olive-green short-sleeved collar shirt. But yet had a fiery handsome charm to him. It was Squidward Tentacles.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I give you this fine-looking man who would make a good servant for any wealthy household." The auctioneer grins crookedly. "This one also has got a nice curvy ass……."

Uggh! My face is on this side, you damn pervert!" Squidward glares evilly.

There were still complaints on this as no one didn't see any value in buying off Squidward. Who would want a cantankerous cursing cephalopod in their house? "Come on folks! Let's start the betting at 12000! Surely this nice piece of ass could be useful for something." Insisted the auctioneer.

Squilliam didn't think anybody would want to buy his old high school chum. But it looked like he was wrong as there were a few takers. Some of the celebrities found Squidward's nasty attitude charming.

"I'll bet 12500! I could use a hot towel boy at my pool." Called a plump lady fish in a red dress.

"No 12800! I want to use him as a escort!" Shouted another rich woman.

Squidward growls indignantly upon the humiliation and degradation he was being put through. It was sickening that he was being sold off to a bunch of snobs. But it only got worse as more bets were being made.

"Nonsense. That guy has got a damn good body! I could pimp him off for money! I'll bet 14000!" A sleazy sugar daddy calls.

There were no more bets being made. Squidward had a hard time swallowing his own saliva as he became horrified. There was no way he was going to become some sex slave. That was even more worse than a job at the Krusty Krab. He had to get out of there!

"14000! Is there anymore takers?" The auctioneer rambled on.

And just then Squidward's and Squilliam's eyes met through the crowd. Both octopuses were just as surprised to see the other here. It made for a awkward meeting. But not that they could interact at them moment.

"Help me….please…..please help me." Squidward mumbled under his breath to Squilliam in the audience.

However the unibrowed octopus gives a sudden amusing smirk as he enjoyed watching Squidward sweat bullets up there on the stage. Crossing his arms in his chest calmly, Squilliam looked as if he were watching a favorite show of his.

"Uggn…..you bastard. Help me please……." Squidward stared hard at Squilliam with his pleading mahogany brown eyes.

"Anybody else want to make a bet? Going once……" The auctioneer peered around the crowd.

"Please help me…….don't let me go." Squidward was to the point on begging his rival to save him. But Squilliam merely turned his head to the side and thought of leaving Squidward to his fate on becoming some male prostitude.

"Going twice……" The auctioneer gives a final call.

Squidward began to fall apart as tears sprang to his eyes as the dread began to settle in. He would be forced into the most degrading job of all. So he closed his eyes and waited for the ax to fall already.

"16000!" A sudden voice calls out.

Squidward tearfully looks up only to see his rival with a firmly determined expression. Squilliam felt guitly eventually and thought it too cruel to allow his poor old chum to drown. So the unibrowed octopus sought to buy off his high school bandmate.

"Impressive Fancyson! I've got 16000! Do I have 17000?" The auctioneer gives a quick look around.

"I'll bet 19000!" The pimp gave Squilliam a condescending look.

"And I'll bet 20000!" Squilliam shot back a smug smirk.

Squidward watched on hopefully as the betting game waged on between the millionaire cephalopod and the sugar daddy fish. Somehow he couldn't understand why his unibrowed rival had changed his mind and was suddenly starting to help him.

"I'll bet 21000!"

"21100!"

"21200!"

"21400!"

"21500!"

"21800!"

"30000 and I'll even throw in booze!"

"Sold! This charming man goes to Squilliam Fancyson! Well played gents." The auctioneer taps his gaval.

Squidward gives a somewhat sigh of relief as he was being handed over to a broadly smiling Squilliam. The pimp sorely glares before storming off in a bad temper. At least he wasn't about to become some pole-dancer.

"My goodness Squiddy. Got a neck for getting into unfortunate trouble, don't ya?" Squilliam looks him up and down.

Squidward couldn't help but feel embarrassed to be found in this predicament. Even though he didn't show much of it, he was kinda grateful of what Squilliam did for him. But now it was over, and frankly he had no reason to stick around.

"It's not like that. Anyhow, thanks for getting me out of that." Squidward awkwardly started to walk away.

Suddenly Squilliam shot out a hand and grabbed Squidward by the arm to stop him from leaving. In fact, the unibrowed octopus pulled him close where his tentacles eagerly began roaming along the beautiful turquoise arms of his rival.

"Where do you think your going Squiddy? I just bought you." Squilliam's hand slips inside Squidward's shirt to rub his chest in a slow circular pattern. "Which means you're my servant now." Squilliam now moves his wandering hand up to caress the shoulders of a shivering Squidward. "And so this means……"

Squidward breathlessly gasps as he feels Squilliam smelling the intimate musk of cologne on his neck, and then pressing his lips to his ear and whispering. "………………you belong to me." Squilliam then flicked out his tongue to succenlently lick and taste the softly pampered turquoise skin of Squidward's neck.

By now Squidward managed to rip himself out of the embrace. Blushing red in the face and furiously wiping at his neck, he heavily frowns at his grinning rival who flustered him so.

"What! You sneaky perverted bastard! I am not your servant!" Squidward becomes outraged.

Squilliam only tsk tsks as his deep maroon eyes gaze lustfully at the cashier cephalopod as he thought of the wondrous possibilities. He would take his less fortunate rival as his newest pet. He would never let anyone else have Squidward.

"Come on Squidward. Is that any way to thank me for helping you? But nevertheless, you are the sole property of Fancyson. From now on, you do what I tell you for I am your master now."

Squilliam grins as his roving hand moved to rub along the smooth virginal ass that was Squidward. He already fantasized about pounding into that perfect ass while spanking it all at the same time.

"Get your damn hands off me!" Squidward smacked his hand away. "Your not the boss of me. I don't have to listen to you."

"Oh really? I wouldn't be so sure. I have ways on making servants do whatever I want." Squilliam grinning again pulls out a whip and cracks it down at Squidward's feet. "Get a move on there! Hut two! Hut two! We're going back to my mansion to train you as my servant."

Next thing, Squidward found himself being forced to move as Squilliam cracks the whip at him. What the hell had he gotten himself into? Talk about getting into one mess only to fall into another.

"Damn. At least this can't be any worse than being some male hooker." Squidward grumbles.

* * *

**Squilliam may be at his best in my story. Trust me, I will turn him into one scary dominate master. This is only the beginning so definitely read and review and I'll try to get in more newer chapters.**


	2. Breaking in the new servant

**Sorry this took a while. Prepare, for Squidward is about to become a victim. So sorry! I don't enjoy making him miserable! As always, please read and review. It kinda encourages me.**

* * *

During the drive in the limousine, Squilliam was cheerfully enjoying a quick drink of cocktail while sitting across a unfriendly Squidward who grumpily sat with arms crossed. The two octopi were silent half-way through the ride.

"You'll love it at my house, Squiddy." Squilliam flashes him a broad smile. "I'm going to break your spirit and make you into a obedient servant willing to please."

Squidward merely glared and became determined to remain stubborn no matter what. Soon they were arriving at the big mansion. Once inside Squilliam's grand foyer, Squidward realized he never actually been here before other than seeing it on television. The walls were of a regal design while the velvet carpet were plush. Everywhere was decorated with the most exquisite furnitures and artwork.

"Now that you're here, allow me to lay out a few rules," Squilliam came up beside Squidward smiling widely. "First you will clean up my home, cook my dinner, dust my trophies.......and maybe provide me with some hot sex?"

Squidward gave a look of repulsion at the unibrow octopus and definitely wanted to keep his distance. This whole thing was nothing but a total outrage to him. No way would he let his rich rival have the satisfactory.

"I am not your fucking servant!" Squidward snaps. "Damn it! I don't have to take this kind of shit from you. I oughta walk out that door right now."

Squidward spun away to storm off. However the unibrowed octopus wasn't about to let his little servant walk away. Before Squidward could reach the door, Squilliam went and grabbed him by the arm to stop him from leaving.

"You're right Squiddy. I really should be a little nicer to you. Just gimme a hug and then you can leave."

Squilliam pulls Squidward into a rather forceful embrace. Squidward felt a little apprehensive about being this close. Especially with Squilliam slowly rubbing his back, and reaching down to possessively grab at his ass. It kinda got uncomfortable. But then he felt Squilliam clasped something around his neck, causing him to pull away.

"What is this? Get it off!" Squidward found himself wearing a black collar around his neck that wouldn't come off as he tried to tug at it.

"Do you like it Squiddy?" With a smirk, Squilliam pulls out a remote and presses it where the collar lets off a electrical discharge that gives Squidward a nasty zap. "I have ways on disciplining misbehaved servants. As I said before, you belong to me now, Squidward. You do as I say or I give you a naughty lil' zap."

Squidward glares furiously as he tries to pry off the stupid collar that most likely would keep him trapped here. And then he makes a angry grab at Squilliam who amusingly watched him struggle.

"You son of a bitch! Take this thing off me or I'll......ack!" Squidward falls to his knees from receiving a zap.

"Now, now Squiddy. No need to throw a fit," Squilliam calmly pockets the remote inside his robe.

"You can't keep me here!" Squidward scowls deeply.

There Squilliam gives a mocking chuckle as he moves behind Squidward, his hand moving to brush along Squidward's shoulders. "Don't worry my pet. I promise to take good care of you."

Squidward fought off a shiver as he feels Squilliam moving his hands admirably along his shoulders. "I paid a lot of money for you, so I'm going to use you to the fullest."

"Hey don't touch me!" Squidward growls.

But Squilliam took Squidward by his chin and turned his face so he would be forced to look at the handsome unibrowed octopus. "Still insist on defying me? I'll soon cure you of that. But right now it's time for you to wear your new uniform."

Squilliam released Squidward who stepped away immediately. "My new uniform?" Squidward questions with a slight frown.

He watches as Squilliam went off somewhere in his glorious mansion for something. Minutes later, he was back with a strange uniform. It turned out to be a pair of sexy black leather pants with a suggestive look to it, with fishnet designs to the sides that would show off his thighs. Squidward eyed the pants with a funny look before looking up at Squilliam who was smiling beadily.

"You don't actually expect me to wear those ugly pants, do you?" Squidward examined the pants further and made a bigger face. "Wait a sec, Squilliam. Uh........there are holes in the back. If I wear this........my butt cheeks will be showing?"

"That's the idea, Squiddy," Squilliam nodded enthusiastically with his eyes roving over Squidward's body lustfully.

"What? No way! You can take your pants and shove it up your ass!" Squidward threw a nasty glare. Then Squilliam simply pulls out his remote and pressed it.

"[Bzzzzzzzzzpt!] "Aaagh! I said I don't want to.....[Bzzzzzzzzzpt!] You can't make me.....[Bzzzzzzzzzpt!] Squilliam, quit pressing the stupid [Bzzzzzzzzzpt!] Alright fine! Stop it! I'll wear the damn pants already!"

Next thing a very sour Squidward is standing around wearing the hot leather pants, bare-chested and also wearing the collar still on his neck. He couldn't of been more humiliated right now.

Squilliam on the other hand couldn't have looked more turned on. It brought him so much pleasure to see his old rival looking so enticing and sexy. He wondered what kind of lover Squidward would prove to be like in bed.

"Hmmph. Are you happy now?" Squidward grumbles irritably.

"Sure am......" Squilliam with a smirk hands him a duster. "Go be a doll and dust around the place. When I need you, I'll call, k?"

With a annoyed groan at him, Squidward goes off to do as he was told. Squilliam watches the hypnotic way Squidward's ass swayed back and forth. Just looking at it already had him reaching down to stroke his excited penis tenderly.

"Heh, heh......soon you will be a slave to my every touch, Squiddy." Squilliam whispers.

All day, Squidward never thought he'd be wishing he was working at the Krusty Krab and not here with his snobbish rival. It was so agonizingly humiliating to be working like a servant. The problem was that he was indebted to Squilliam now. Squidward found himself doing all kinds of chores for his demanding rival.

First he was vacuuming rugs on all twelve floors of the mansion, polishing every single furniture to a clear glow, doing Squilliam's stinky laundry, organizing books in the library, mopping 24 floors clean, and weed-whacking the giant garden on the roof.

At long last, a deeply exhausted and dirty Squidward went to find a happily relaxing Squilliam sitting in his armchair in the living room, reading a newspaper and enjoying a cup of ice tea. His rich rival was truly having fun.

"Back so soon? Did you remember to clean my pictures? You did hang up my laundry to dry, right? Did you wash all my windows?" Squilliam asks with a jeer.

Trying to catch his breath, Squidward wipes the dirt smears on his face while Squilliam watched him beadily. He had never felt so tired in his life. It felt so annoying to be cleaning up after his former high school rival.

"Are we done here yet? I'm so tired and achy. I just want to go home already." Squidward complains with a certain wearisome groan.

Squilliam took a long sip of his drink while his maroon eyes stares at the tense muscles of Squidward. Beautiful muscles that he longed to kiss fervently and touch tenderly. Just thinking of it could bring him to arousal in seconds.

"Go home? I think not......."

Placing down his cup onto a fancy table stool, Squilliam rose up from his seat and steps up to Squidward with a charming smile. Pulling out a cloth from the pocket of his maroon robe, he began to gently wipe the dirty smudges on Squidward's cheeks with loving care.

"My home is your home, Squiddy. You work for me now. So therefore you belong to me."

Squidward was uncomfortably aware of how close Squilliam stood near him with his twinkling maroon orbs. He tried to move back but then Squilliam grabbed his wrist and held him close.

"I'll never let you go. I'm going to break you, and when I do........" Squilliam bend down his head to trail his hot lips seductively along the neck of Squidward before whispering deviously into his ear with a grin.

"I can't wait to get you into my bed. I'm going to take my time and make love to you real slow so you won't forget a second of it. And I want to hear your torturous screams of pleasure as I enter your tight entrance."

Squidward could feel the burning heat from Squilliam's body going up and he feared that he would get sucked in. He was afraid his body would respond and he would give in to temptation.

"Get off me! Don't touch me! I'll never give myself to you." Squidward desperately tries to get away fast.

The unibrowed millionaire was too quick and his eyes were filled to the brim with lust and of the deepest needs. He takes Squidward by the cheek and moves in closer where their lips were dangerously close.

"I'm very used to getting what I want. And it's you that I want Squiddy. And real soon....." Squilliam grins wickedly at the creeping red appearing on Squidward's face before whispering sultrily. "I'll make you want me too......."

Squilliam playfully laps his tongue over Squidward's full lips. Causing for Squidward in a state of agitation to pull away free and furiously wipes his mouth with his hand while his unibrowed rival laughs at him. After having a good laugh, Squilliam was already back to giving his servant commands and being a controlling tyrant once again.

"Alright my faithful servant! Go get dinner ready! I'm starving!" Squilliam commands.

Squidward with a angry growl was very glad to be able to leave but had no choice but to go off to the luxuriant kitchen to cook a meal for Squilliam. However, his body still felt somewhat shooken up by Squilliam's touch and his sexy choice of words. The guy was truly a experienced player.

"That no good selfish bastard. Always making me miserable." Squidward whines nonstop to himself.

After preparing a suitable dinner in forty minutes, he delivers the meal on a platter to a impatient Squilliam waiting in his grand dining room. However when Squidward placed the food in front of him, Squilliam gives a distasteful sniff and turns his nose up at it.

"Yuck! Disgusting! What is this suppose to be?"

"I made conch chowder. There's nothing wrong with it."

"But it's peasant food! I can't eat this!"

"I don't care. I worked really hard on it. So just eat it."

"No way! You're going to march back into the kitchen and make a dinner fit enough for a king!"

"Like hell I will!"

Instead Squilliam thrusts the platter back into Squidward's hands and tries to send him back to the kitchen with a hearty rap on his ass. "Go back to that kitchen and cook something better. Move it Squiddy!"

But the anger and frustration that had been building up in Squidward was already starting to boil over. In a fit of fury, he deliberately smashes the platter of food down at Squilliam's feet. Bits of food spatters all around.

"Why don't you go cook your own damn meal if you don't like my cooking!" Squidward angrily tosses down the apron he'd been wearing along with his leather pants.

Squilliam now calmly gets up from his dining table and tsk tsks upon the mess Squidward had made on his good carpet. Now he looks up at his misbehaving servant with a hard gaze.

"Oh my, are we being defiant again Squiddy? You know we can't have that." Squilliam reaches into the pocket of his robe and pulls out the remote. "I think you need to be taught a lesson."

"Screw you! I am so tire of dealing with your snobbish ass constantly telling me what to do!" Squidward turned on his heel and starts to leave the dining room.

"Don't you turn your back on me Squidward! Stop! Come back here!" Squilliam then presses the remote and delivers a punishing zap to the collar.

Squidward grunts as he receives a nasty jolt to the neck. But he ignores the zapping pains and continues to walk away with shaky steps. Squilliam was amazed by this.

"Wow. You're tougher than I thought. Maybe I oughta crank it up." Squilliam turns up the voltage of the remote.

At this rate, Squidward is practically dropping to his knees weakly while grabbing at the electrocuting collar and trying to rip it off. But to no prevail, the zapping collar doesn't come off, and by now tries to crawl while having a big scowl on his face.

"I don't think I've ever seen any servant take so much pain. Your really something, Squidward," Squilliam says, impressed despite himself. "Would you like for me to turn it off now?"

Squidward doesn't answer and refused to give in. He did not want to show weakness. However when he felt that he could no longer handle the constant zapping, he then forces himself to slowly turn back and crawl his way over to where Squilliam stood with the remote.

"Are you ready to be a good boy? Accept me as your master." Squilliam continues to watch Squidward's every struggling move.

With a groan, Squidward trying to ignore the pain at his neck manages to reach Squilliam. He stretches out a shaky hand and grabs onto the hem of Squilliam's robe. Eventually Squilliam began to feel a little sorry for his servant and then finally switches off the remote where Squidward lets out a sigh of relief. After giving himself a few minutes, Squidward glares up at the unibrowed millionaire while rubbing at the soreness of his neck where he'd get zapped.

"You idiot! You could have fucking killed me!" Squidward snaps enraged.

But Squilliam merely pockets the remote into his robe and then goes to kneel down beside Squidward. Already Squilliam's attraction to his former high school rival grew.

"I don't think I've ever been so turned on before. You don't take shit from anyone, do ya Squiddy?" Squilliam allowed his gaze to study the well-shaped thighs of Squidward followed by his finely muscled chest.

"Hmmph. You really hurted me." Squidward grumpily caresses his neck. "But I'll never accept you as my master! And stop looking at me like that. Just leave me alone." Squidward gets to his feet and walks away while feeling infuriated by the humiliation of it all.

"I still want you to clean up your mess here." Squilliam calls in a taunt. "And don't worry....... you'll like me as a master soon enough. After all, I really, really like you as my servant."

For a second, Squidward stops to look back behind him and sees a grinning Squilliam cocking his unibrow at him flirtatiously. Getting hot in the face again, he quickly ducks out of the room. How long was he going to last with the devilishly charming Squilliam Fancyson?

* * *

**I think I really caught Squilliam's personality perfectly in the story so far. Poor Squiddy......dressed up as a servant......more like a sex slave. I actually thought of dressing him in the French maid outfit, but I thought that idea was getting to be too common in other stories. So I settled for dressing him in sexy leather. And don't worry, I will continue with the right reviews.**


	3. Flaming old flames

I** just got done watching the big SpongeBob Marathon Bash. Saw all the new episodes so far. Real good ones, not bad so far. I still got other stories that I'm still working on, so if any of you readers are still interested, but sure to look out for any of those stories. Now onto this story I've managed to update.**

* * *

It had only been a few days when Squidward had been forced into servitude by the ever arrogant Squilliam Fancyson. Already it was proving to be a real nightmare. Squilliam was a even bigger nuisance as he was always self-centered, dominant, cocky, and very mean. Most of all he continued to lust after his poor suffering servant.

One day, Squidward is trying to catch up on some sleep after spending a whole day slaving away. But then a loud knocking at his bedroom door followed by Squilliam's calling voice woke him up.

"Rise and shine Squiddy! Get up! You've got a lot of work to do today."

Squidward groggily sits up in bed and tries to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Then he glances at the clock on his bedside table. "6:00am? What the hell is this? Why do I have to be up at this hour?" Squidward loudly complains.

As he drags himself out of the bed, Squilliam comes barging in and bends down to pick up the leather pants and tosses it at him. The millionaire octopus was certainly in a fuss this early in the morning.

"Get off your ass already and get to cleaning! I'm throwing a party at my house here so me and my friends can all brag about our successful careers and achievements. I want rooms clean, floors swept, furniture arranged." The list seem to go on.

Squidward forced himself to put on the tight-fitting leather pants that showed off his thighs along with his smooth ass cheeks. A sudden zap at his neck made him jump and looks up to see Squilliam mockingly holding up the remote.

"Well get a move on there Squiddy! I want my house clean head to toe! I have to go get myself ready for the party." Squilliam sneers smugly.

Later on, a party got underway as all of Squilliam's rich fancy friends arrived where there are plenty of drinks to go around, lots of gossip and rumors going on, and tons of bragging about achievements. It was a celebrity get-together. Even in the crowd, Squidward felt so out of place. With a nasty scowl glued to his face, he went around with a tray full of snacks and drinks.

"Hey there! Bring your sexy ass over here!"

"Hello there good-looking! So how much to have you for a hour?"

"Yo handsome! Do you give out free handjobs?"

Squidward growls angrily at all the guests coming on to him. Meanwhile, Squilliam was arrogantly sharing a laugh with his bigshot friends while keeping a close watch on his irritable servant.

"Check it out boys! Squilliam has got himself a new sexy houseboy," sniggers a companion. "So what's he like in bed, Fancyson? Is he any good as he looks?"

Squilliam steals a look over at where Squidward is furiously snapping at anyone who would jokingly try to give his ass a good spanking. The unibrowed octopus gives a proud smile before turning back to his friends to give a answer.

"It's just a matter of time, guys. My servant is proving to be a real challenge, but I'll soon get him yet." Right then did Squilliam call his servant over to show him off to his friends. Squidward comes over sullenly with a tray in hand where Squilliam and his friends help themselves to more drinks.

"Anything else I can get you?" Squidward asks.

"Yeah my darling. Go fetch those shrimpy cupcakes, will ya?" Squilliam pets Squidward on his cheek which immediately goes red.

But before Squidward could get away, suddenly one of Squilliam's friends had stepped forward to say something of interest. "I thought you oughta know something Squilliam. "He" is here at the party too."

To Squidward's great surprise, the self-satisfied smile on Squilliam's face had fallen. Now the celebrity cephalopod was looking very solemn about something and there was a hint of sadness in his maroon eyes. This sudden change was puzzling to Squidward who looked on in curiosity.

"Uh......thanks for warning me. I'd hate to face him unprepared." Squilliam spoke in a oddly quiet voice.

Before Squidward could make sense of Squilliam's strange behavior, a sudden new voice could be heard in the crowd calling out. "Squilliam Fancyson........ it certainly has been a long time, hasn't it? It's so nice that we could meet again."

And that was when Squidward sees the most handsome-looking fish appear on the scene to meet Squilliam with a charming smile that could probably melt even the most iciest heart. While Squidward watched this sexy angelfish approach Squilliam, he found himself frowning at the sudden intrusion. Now who was this flamboyant dude?

Squilliam on the other hand hadn't looked too surprised to see the extremely handsome angelfish whom he looked at square in the eye. "August Angelo.......I didn't think you'd be back. So what brings you here? I haven't seen you for a long while."

August Angelo seem to smile but his eyes looked Squilliam up and down with a look of fascination. Squidward continued to watch on the side and couldn't help but wonder just what was going on here. Who was August Angelo?

"I came to see you Squilliam. Since when have I ever missed a grand party of yours? I'm actually glad to see you." Then August with a soft purr reached out his fin and seem to touch Squilliam's cheek in a most tender caress that could make anyone go breathless. "You look real good tonight Squilliam."

Squidward couldn't believe what he had just witnessed with his own eyes. August and Squilliam? Could it actually mean that August may be....... He grips the tray so tightly in his hands as he glares at the sexily masculine fish smiling so dashingly and looking truly like a fairytale prince of some sort.

August Angelo was a golden angelfish with long elegant yellow fins. He was in perfect physique for a male fish and had impressive muscular fins. He worn a white long-sleeved shirt with his collar wide open to show off his handsome chest, and wearing blue jeans. Seeing a gorgeous guy like that, Squidward couldn't help but feel as if everything about himself were totally wrong.

Squilliam appeared flattered but then troubled at the same time to see a man he was obviously very acquainted with. "August......last time I checked you were with a very rich mayor. So why have you come here to Bikini Bottom?" Squilliam knew that it was not wise to ever get involved with August Angelo.

"You don't sound very thrilled to see me, Squilliam. Usually the sight of me really excites you." Without any real decency, August reaches down his fin on Squilliam's maroon robe to touch the arousing length that erected of the unibrowed cephalopod. "Do I still stir you up inside?"

Squilliam could only smack his hand away and could only remember the wild sex-crazed games he and August had used to engage in. He tried to remind himself that August had always left him on different occasions. There was no point on getting upset all over again. August was your truly ordinary love-em and leave-em guy.

"I really thought you were gone this time. Why do you even bother coming around me? Ain't that pompous mayor boyfriend of yours satisfying you in bed?" Squilliam frowns at the smiling angelfish.

"I tell ya, that old geezer takes forever just to get a damn erection. His money is the only thing that makes him attractive nowadays." Good ol' August never had any shame.

This was too much for Squidward to watch. He couldn't understand why it even bothered him to see Squilliam in the company of a pathetic charming man who most likely thought with his penis and not his mind. Now he walks away off into the crowd and tried not to watch Squilliam and this August too much. However, while among the rich celebrities, Squidward did manage to catch a few interesting rumors among the guests.

"Hey, who's that dead-gorgeous guy with Squilliam Fancyson?"

"Who him? That's August Angelo. One of Squilliam's favorite lovers no doubt."

"August Angelo? I've heard of him! He's that supermodel who just got voted as being the most sexiest bachelor this month and top model."

"Tell me about it. Ain't no surprise that he's sniffing around Squilliam again. I tell ya, those two are real playboys. Do it with anyone and anywhere."

"I doubt it. I hear Squilliam is more picky about his lovers. Now that August Angelo will fuck whatever moves."

"Sheesh. Is Squilliam that stupid to be still hanging around that wanton man?"

"Haven't ya heard the rumors? They say that Squilliam almost came to fall in love with the guy. But then August totally dumped him because he didn't wish for a relationship."

"Poor Squilliam Fancyson...... but then again since when did Squilliam want a relationship? Everyone knows he's a real player too."

"It's just rumors though. It's just rumors......."

Squidward decided that he heard enough. So August Angelo was a supermodel eh? That was no shocker at all. The guy was as perfect as can be. And it seem pretty obvious that Squilliam would want to be with a guy like that. But then the thought of that brought Squidward to be melancholy although he couldn't quite explain why.

Making his way through the crowds in the giant living room of the mansion, Squidward decided that maybe he should head back to the kitchen and pick up those trays of fruit-flavored drinks. While snapping at anyone who would stare at his ass, Squidward came to notice that he didn't see Squilliam or August in the crowd.

"Hmmph......that guy back there had a point. Why would Squilliam settle for a damn mindless pretty boy like that?" Squidward inquires to himself before heading into the kitchen.

Squidward entered the kitchen and started to approach the counter laden with foods and drinks. Suddenly he froze in place and he stared in horror. He didn't realize that he was staring in dumbfoundment, didn't realize that he dropped the tray with a loud clang, and didn't realize how his heart felt constricted in his own chest.

Squilliam moaned loudly as his back was pressed up against the wall as August was trailing kisses along his beautifully blue-grey neck while his fins were groping all along Squilliam's robes in a horny manner. The display was most shameful and inappropriate. That is, until the unibrowed octopus catches sight of Squidward standing there and staring in shock. Immediately they stop their fondling as Squilliam stares back at Squidward.

"Squidward? I.....uh.....I......if you're here for the fruit-flavored drinks......they're over there?" Squilliam knew he sounded stupid right now.

Squidward had a hard time digesting the whole situation into his mind. But when he managed to recollect himself with his heart burning from the painful acids of jealousy and hurt, he glares hatefully at Squilliam before his temper eventually exploded outta him.

"Oh you sleazy son of a bitch! How could you!"

Without even giving anyone a chance to explain, Squidward is already stomping out of the kitchen in his anger. Leaving behind Squilliam and August to do their thing. However Squilliam is already pushing the masculine angelfish aside and found himself actually going after his servant who had caught them together.

"Squidward wait! Please don't go! Squidward!" Squilliam headed out of the kitchen, but it was already too late. Squidward had obviously gone and hid himself among the crowd of rich citizens of Bikini Bottom, and he was nowhere to be seen. And while the poor rich octopus stood there confused and a little hurt himself, he feels August come up beside him and puts a arm around his waist and pulling him close.

"Quite the jealous type that servant of yours." August chuckles indifferently. "I wonder what was that all about anyway?"

At last, Squilliam was already saying good-bye to the last of his friends before his mansion was empty again with the exception of him and Squidward. Even now he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between him and August in the kitchen. First they had been arguing, talking of past affairs, and then August had been all over him where Squilliam ended up giving himself all too willingly. He knew it was stupid to be with someone like August Angelo, but the guy was just too damn a good lover and very, very attractive. Right now, he had the idea that he was still having a hard time trying to cut off all attachments of his ex-lover.

"Squidward? Where are you? This place still needs to be clean, ya know! Squidward?"

His voice seem to echo throughout the empty halls of his mansion. Most important thing of all, Squilliam knew that he had to speak with Squidward. He had to explain his actions cause and it was the proper thing to do. Trouble was, it seem that his servant had gone and hidden himself somewhere.

"Squidward? Where are you? I expect ya to come when I call you!" Squilliam calls out loudly again.

A door opens and in comes a very cold Squidward who had a broom and dustpan in his hands. For once, Squilliam did not smirk at him but instead looked at him meekly and wondered just how exactly was he going to explain himself. Not to mention that Squidward would not even look at him now and seem to more determinedly avoid his gaze.

"Yes master? I was just cleaning all those cigarette buds cause I am just such a good loyal and obedient servant. By the way, did you call?" Squidward's voice had sounded mighty sarcastic and mean.

Squilliam went over his mind on what to say and just where to begin. But before he could even start telling Squidward anything, his servant was back to yelling at him with so much spite laced in his every word and sentence.

"Damn you! Just damn you! There really ain't too much explaining to do here cause I saw quite enough in the kitchen thank you! You're a dog and you'll just go around fucking anyone!"

"Squidward......August and I aren't even together anymore. It just happened. I truly didn't mean it." Squilliam watches as Squidward furiously begins to sweep some of the rug with the broom.

"So what! Don't think I don't know anything about August Angelo. Guess he's a real good piece of ass for you! Gosh, things like this just makes me sick to my stomach! Why would you even want a guy like that?" Squidward shot a furious glare.

As Squidward turned away to pour out the trash into a trash chute, Squilliam couldn't even understand why Squidward was being so offended and enraged that August had been caught kissing him. Giving it much thought, a sudden knowing grin appeared on his face as he watched his highly aggravated servant bustle about. Squidward quickly comes to notice the look on his rival's face.

"What the hell are you grinning at?"

"Squiddy.......are you jealous of August Angelo?"

At this, Squidward's head immediately shot up and seem surprised by this sudden question. However he was also quick to try to keep his expression calm-like when he gave a reply.

"No I am not! Why the hell would I be jealous of that flimsy pretty boy supermodel? I swear the guy ain't got enough brains to fill a bottle-cap!"

Despite lashing out, Squidward could see that Squilliam didn't appear easily convinced. And now the millionaire moved closer where his maroon eyes seem to stare hard into the fiery crimson eyes of Squidward. Somehow now he couldn't look away as Squilliam giving a amusing chuckle reaches out a hand to dust off some ashes off of Squidward's leather pants.

"I think you are jealous......you didn't like what you saw in the kitchen back there, did you?" Squilliam's eyes took on a added voltage as he begins to rub his hand along Squidward's chest slowly and fondly. "What's wrong Squiddy? Were you wishing that it was you I was kissing and not August Angelo?"

Squidward couldn't stop his body from responding to Squilliam's touches. The way his body heated up inside, and how his arousal awoken down in his groin. It was almost like Squilliam's touches were magical and could bring his body to life. This had to stop......no way would he allow himself to feel like this.

"Squilliam no........please.....don't......"

But as usual Squilliam ignored his pleads and instead continued to touch him in a way that made him want to melt into a warm fluid. With deep desire in his maroon eyes, he dared to reach down his hand and began to stroke Squidward's excited length that longed to be licked, sucked and pumped all at once. Hellfire.......he was attracted to Squilliam Fancyson.

"Were you jealous Squiddy?" Squilliam stroked his penis with each touch a caring caress. "Do you want me? Did you want me for yourself?"

"S-S-Stop......no more.....stop this....."

"Answer my question Squidward. Do you want me? I will be more than happy to give myself to you. I would let you touch me.......you can touch me anywhere........"

"Sleazy.....son.....of.....a.....aaah...." A moan escapes Squidward's lips as he tilts his head back and wanted to close his eyes and just have Squilliam stroke him there all day.

"You like it when I touch you there, don't you? Well why don't I take this off and I can really show you what I can do. Give me a chance.......I'll take you to a paradise called pleasure." Squilliam with his other free hand reached down to start undoing the belt to the leather pants.

Squilliam was one seductive bastard. But too bad it had to end here. Squidward had never felt so horny in his life, but he knew that doing it with Squilliam would probably lead to the ultimate mistake. Before he could lose the last will of his mind, Squidward pulls away from Squilliam where he was breathless and sweat ran down his forehead.

"I see.....have it your way Squiddy." Squilliam sighs in disappointment. "Anyway, you'd better get to bed then. You can clean up this mess tomorrow. And sorry that you had to see what you did in the kitchen."

Squidward was more than glad that he was getting a break and he was free to lock himself in the safety of his room. He often had dreams of a seductive sexy cephalopod god coming to make love to a mere mortal cephalopod.

Nevertheless, by the time Squidward was able to put some distance between him and Squilliam, it took such a long time for his heart to stop pounding so loud and for his body to cool down from the fiery passions he'd just experienced. There was no point in going through with it, because Squilliam would only end up breaking his heart in the end.

Squilliam watches his servant leave while his gaze was glued to the sweet ass of Squidward. What a shame......he was inches to making Squidward crack. Ah well, there would be a next time. But while he stood there, he reached down and felt like he had to calm down the hot erecting excitement in his own length.

He still felt bad about being caught with August. August had been pretty sexy enough, but just now with Squidward.......he felt a much more stronger desire unlike anything he'd ever felt before. So much passion and a deep inner love that had been dormant in his heart for the longest time. None of his previous lovers had ever stirred such emotions.

Squilliam grinned to himself as his obsessions grew more insane, more kinky, that Squidward J. Tentacles was all that he could even think of. He had never wanted someone so badly in his life......his target was his old rival........none shall survive the inferno he had created for himself.

* * *

**The next chapter I am proud to say, is where the kinkiness shall begin. Don't probably even have to tell to not miss that chapter. I just so happen to have saw the new episode called "I Heart Dancing, and in the ending Squilliam Fancyson makes a surprise appearance, and then starts ordering Squidward around. I swear it made me think of my own story I was doing. There are differences though........stick around for more.**


	4. Dance of desire

**The kinkiness starts here. And it's just the beginning of things to come. Read and review and tell me what ya think so far. There's going to be a plot and the drama as well, so the storyline will make it fun to read for most who are into that. Enjoy new chapter.**

* * *

It was bad enough that Squidward had t go to a job that he did not like, but now he had the black collar to add to his embarrassment. Still he tried to act normally as he always had.

"Yes sir, can I take your order?" Squidward drums his tentacle on the register impatiently.

However the customer stood staring stupidly. It wasn't kinda hard for people to notice that Squilliam had totally "collared" him. Squidward gives a bothersome sigh while running a hand over his face.

"I am only going to explain this one last time, sir. This is a collar. It doesn't mean I'm somebody's pet. Either order something or get away from me."

Even so, Squilliam Fancyson had given him permission to go to work today. He could vividly recall Squilliam's taunting voice actually giving him certain rules to follow before he would come to his lowly job.

"You can go work at your little grease spoon, Squiddy. But I give you fair warning. I don't ever want you looking at any other men. And don't even think of running away. I will find you."

Sadly Squidward had no way out. Squilliam was his master now and he was compelled to obey. And the black collar had become nothing more but a symbol of his imprisonment. Behind Squidward, SpongeBob popped his head out of the kitchen window and cheerily nudges Squidward with the ordered meal.

"Here's that krabby patty with the extra coral fries. Oh I love that necklace Squidward! It really goes well with your shirt." Ever the naïve and innocent SpongeBob.

Despite working cash register duty, Squidward could also vividly remember the intimate way Squilliam would touch him, look at him, smile at him. And the strangest thing was...... he had always liked it. Feeling trapped with Squilliam but also feeling like he belonged there with him at the same time.

Squidward furiously gave his head a mental shake with a big frown. Those were dangerous feelings to have for his self-absorbed rival. Squilliam was interested in no relationship. The rumors often told of the unibrowed cephalopod being a very popular lover who had tons of partners in the past. Squidward would probably always be beneath them all.

"Gooooood morning Krusty Krew!" Patrick had entered the restaurant while scratching his tummy. "Hey nice necklace Squidward. Where can I get a pair?"

After dragging himself through the working hours, at last Squidward was trudging his way back to Squilliam's mansion where his master was most likely awaiting his arrival with anticipation. Squidward though was not looking forward to going back to a place where he would be treated like a bitch.

Soon Squilliam's tall towering Moai mansion came into view and Squidward dreaded on having to face his domineering rival. Just as he was approaching the big entrance, the double doors were already swinging open and there stood a ever charmingly smiling Squilliam to greet him.

"Ah there's my little houseboy. So how was work, sweetie? Boy I couldn't wait to see you again."

Squidward rudely pushes past him and enters into the foyer. Squidward hung up his Krusty cap onto a hat rack and still felt tired from working at the Krusty Krab all day. As usual, his rich rival would be working him to the bone as a servant.

Squilliam tosses the black leather pants at him and even starts cracking his whip at him. "Put on your sexy pants and go get to cleaning up messes! Go on now!"

As always as before, Squidward would put on his naughty uniform and do all kinds of chores to keep his unibrowed master happy. In little time, Squidward was on all fours busily scrubbing a marble tile floor clean with a rag while grumbling nonstop to himself.

He was beginning to wonder if he always going to be doomed to remain a servant forever. How long was Squilliam planning on keeping him prisoner here? Squidward merely hunches over with his butt cheeks ever showing from his sexy pants that hugged his waist and thighs. Was Squilliam always going to torture him like this?

"Oooooh yeah Squiddy. Shake that sweet ass for me."

Speak of the devil. Squilliam had entered the room now and as always his gaze was filled with the most profound longing whenever he so much as look in Squidward's direction. Squidward wanted to ignore him and just continue to clean, but that wasn't going to happen as he hoped.

"I really enjoy looking at you Squidward. You still don't understand just how much I want you. I have fantasies about you." Squilliam's voice was warm and sexy.

Squidward grunts loudly enough for Squilliam to hear. He continues to scrub the floor clean and pays no mind to the flirtations of his unibrowed master. That is until he feels the hands of Squilliam slipping over his shoulders and holstering him up so that he would be forced to hear sweet-nothings being whispered into his ear.

"Do you have fantasies? If so, will you tell me? Tell me Squidward....... what turns you on?"

Squidward did not dare to turn his head. Doing so meant that he would be looking at the biggest desire he had since high school. He could not gaze into the eyes of the beautiful creature who had haunted his dreams for years with his charisma and elegance. The man that Squidward had spend years trying to impress. The one he had a secret crush on.

Squilliam Fancyson.......the prince of fantasy. It had always been so enthralling to see the way that the rich octopus would glide into a room as if carried by wings, and how everyone would be struck by his graceful entrance, and the way that his artistic talents and intellect shone like a beacon of inspiration and admiration for wannabes like him.

Right now......even when they were now grown-up, Squilliam had tooken notice of him at long last. But now it seem that it was for all the wrong reasons. This was not based on love and attraction, but lust and sex. It was not what Squidward had always dreamed.

"Just......just get out of my way Squilliam. I have a lot of things I got to do." Squidward could only ignore his heart's sad wishes of having the one person who would always be out of his reach.

Giving a sudden mischievous smirk, Squilliam backs off but only to take his foot and kicks the bucket over where water goes splashing over onto Squidward's body. As the mean master takes a moment to admire the lovely sheen of turquoise skin, he merely cracks the whip down at his highly agitated servant.

"Clean up this mess! I want to see my gorgeous face reflected in these floors! Step on it Squiddy!" To add more insult, Squilliam pulls out the remote to give Squidward a encouraging zap to make him work harder before returning it to his pocket.

Chuckling to himself as Squilliam leaves the room, he leaves behind a furious Squidward who was seething on the spot. With his one crimson eye twitching eerily, Squidward wasn't even sure if he would live to get out of this. There had to be some way to escape. Some way to trick Squilliam. He couldn't take any more of this abuse.

Later in the night, when the ocean had become a dark indigo blue with tons of twinkling stars dotting the dark skies above but with no moon tonight, Squidward quietly roamed the halls of the mansion and did not want to make too much noise. After searching around many rooms, he at last found what he was looking for.

Squidward had finally come up with a plan on how he was going to get the stupid black collar off and break the control Squilliam had over him. He had to find a way to get the remote that the bullying unibrowed octopus was always using on him. Surely that remote would have some way of taking the collar off him. But unfortunately the remote was always in Squilliam's robe. How was he going to get it?

Silently standing in the doorway, Squidward peeks into what was obviously a cozy room for Squilliam whom was in sitting in a armchair by a fireplace where a coral log was ablaze. The millionaire was happily drinking some champagne while relaxing even appeared to be masturbating somewhat. Gross.

Taking a deep breath and knowing what he was about to do, Squidward knew how he was going to get into Squilliam's maroon robe. He needed to do it quick and finally put a end to this continuous torture and mistreatment. But then he was going to have to do it the right way. Well here goes........

Squilliam sat lazily in his favorite armchair and was leisurely watching the fireplace with his passive maroon eyes. Sipping his sweetly-flavored champagne slowly, he then seem to look up when he hears a sudden deeply romantic voice speaking to him from almost nowhere.

"Hello Squilliam........I came to see you. I had this strong urge to come to you."

Squilliam followed the sound of the warm voice, and he was instantly surprised to see that it was Squidward leaning against the doorway. And right away did Squilliam notice something different. Squidward was eying him with such passion and lust that the intensity of it kinda took his breath away.

"Squi.....Squi.....Squidward? Whoa, is that you? I hardly recognized you with.....with you....looking so......well what is it that you anyway?" Squilliam hardly even recognized his own voice that sounded so awestruck by what he was seeing.

Squidward's smile widens wickedly as he seem to enter the room slowly with his fiery crimson eyes hungrily skimming all along Squilliam's perfectly built physique. His own heart started to hammer crazily as he gazed at the octopus he was preparing to seduce. Maybe doing this would prove to be fun.

"I.....I wanted to ask you something Squilliam." Squidward's voice oddly sounded different too somehow. "Can I dance for you?"

Squilliam is confused by this strange request but then he felt a excitable stirring in his groin already. Squidward was carrying himself differently as he stood before Squilliam and peered at him coolly. Never had Squilliam seen him behave like that. It was new and most of all it was intriguing.

"You.....you want to dance for me? Why would you want to do that? Listen, are you on drugs or are you drunk right now?" Squilliam couldn't stop his skepticism due to his servant acting so peculiar.

"No.....I just want to please you. Let's just say that I'm ready to accept you as my master now." Squidward smiles devilishly as he playfully runs both hands down his chest and down to his leather pants. "I'm a good dancer. Let me dance for you master."

Squilliam watched the way that Squidward would touch himself so tenderly and seductively like that. Already his sweaty hands were itching to put his hands on his sexy servant and to kiss and lick every inch of his turquoise-gleaming body. And to rip those leather pants clean off and to start ass-worshipping.

"Alright Squiddy, dance for me. I would like to watch." Squilliam with a grin cozily crosses a leg over a tentacle and hoped that it proved to be something he would enjoy.

Squidward raised his arms over his head while slowly turning his body around to sway his hips into a hypnotic rhyme and shaking his bare buttocks too. He decided to let the beat of his heart play the music inside him as he lowers his arms to hug his chest in a enticing manner and then next his hands moved further down to rub along his thighs while his body continued to sway and come to life.

Never had Squilliam seen anything quite like this. This was pure seduction unlike anything he'd ever seen before. The way Squidward flashed him laughing grins caused his heart to whoop for joy in his chest, and his body......damn......he had never been so captivated by anyone like this. This was a dance of desire.

Squidward could see that he had already cast his spell on Squilliam, and he had meant to enslave Squilliam more with his provocative dance and his dashing charms. Squidward turns around to face Squilliam now and with a wink at him, teasingly reaches down and starts to undo his belt. Right away did Squilliam's maroon eyes spark to life and all he could do was stare at his servant with the deepest looks of rapture.

Slowly so as to make sure his rich rival wouldn't miss a thing, Squidward in a tantalizing manner opens his belt and then sexily strip-teases as he pulls his pants down a little to reveal him wearing a black throng with his beautiful rear. But before Squilliam could even get a long look at it, he was already pulling his pants back up.

"Should I keep dancing?" Squidward asks with a sly grin.

"Y-Yes please." Squilliam says absent-mindedly.

Squidward continued to dance, and Squilliam couldn't help but notice how different the cashier cephalopod looked to him. And then he knew why. He had never seen Squidward look so confidence, charming, and suave. And that alone was what he grew attracted to.

With that, Squidward knew that it was now or never. Squilliam was falling for the trap, and now it was time to make his move. He would have to find a way to get closer and to steal that remote to free himself if he could.

All the while, Squilliam could never take his eyes off of his old high school rival. Never in all his years of knowing Squidward did he ever thought the cashier could be this erotic. What had he been missing? Not to mention that he couldn't stop stroking and pumping his own penis while watching Squidward.

"Come to me Squilliam.......would you like a closer look?" Squidward with a alluring expression beckons with his tentacle.

Like in a trance, Squilliam rose from his seat and slowly made his way to Squidward. He never wanted to fuck someone so badly in his life. Squidward was the definition of desire. He was like a dancing enchanter and he was the enchanted. At last, he reached out and grab Squidward into his arms where there was no holding back anymore. Squilliam's lips captured Squidward's hungrily and they had both engaged into the most sensual passionate kiss ever known to either of them.

It was like tasting the sweetest wine in the world, where Squilliam becomes drunk just by kissing and suckling the juicy plump lips of Squidward. Soon with his skilled tongue, he coaxes Squidward to open his mouth who does so willingly and where he begins to taste him from the inside. As their tongues touched and twisted, their heated bodies were starting to know no limits.

Squidward felt as if passion ran through him like electricity where he was getting the dream kiss from his crush. But now, he had to get the remote while his unibrowed rival was distracted. There he slowly moves one tentacle and sneaks it down into the pocket of the robe to find the remote and pull it out.

Unfortunately, Squilliam seem to have caught onto his game faster than he had calculated. He pulls his lips back and looks down in time to realize that Squidward had been after the remote all along and had only caused a distraction.

Without warning, Squilliam quickly tried to grab Squidward's hand to stop him, and instead the remote ends up getting flung out of the pocket where it clatters onto the floor in the distance. Soon the two crazed cephalopods were diving onto the floor to retrieve it while they began to angrily fight each other.

"How very clever Squidward. Using your sexuality to get what you want, eh? I could learn a thing or two from you." Squilliam mockingly pulls Squidward back by the leg.

"You shut the hell up, you selfish, arrogant, self-centered bastard! I hate you! I hate you! You pick on people who are more unfortunate than you! Well not anymore! I want my freedom back! Let me go!" Squidward furiously tries to kick him off.

"Your gonna be in for a world of punishment, Squiddy. Don't you dare go for that remote!" Squilliam growls impatiently while struggling to tackle Squidward.

"No way! I can't stand you! You've made me miserable for years! I ain't putting up with it anymore!" Squidward spat.

"Quit squirming Squidward! I'll never let you go! You belong to me! I will keep you here with me forever and ever and ever and ever!" Squilliam laughs deviously while amusingly smacking and slapping back at Squidward while loving their bodies colliding with each other.

So much hate, so much bitterness, so much spite corrupted Squidward's mind. And then suddenly it happened....... Without even knowing that he was doing it, Squidward spun around and delivered a punch into Squilliam's face that causes the unibrowed cephalopod to fall back and grab his aching nose from the blowing pain.

It had happened out of the blue. A breathless Squidward stares at Squilliam with his heart racing and couldn't stop panting. It took him two seconds to realize what he had done. For a moment, he couldn't move and could only watch Squilliam sit up while still rubbing his nose and peering over at him.

"Bull's-eye Squiddy. Does that make ya feel better?" Squilliam didn't sound mad or even sarcastic.

Squidward didn't stop staring at Squilliam. Taking in the handsomely unibrow now looking somewhat disarrayed in their wrestling match, his maroon robe spilling over his shoulder and revealing his gem-like blue grey skin, and his calm-like maroon eyes. He was just simply beautiful.

"I hate you......."Squidward whispers.

Squilliam merely rolled his eyes on having heard that one before. What he didn't expect was for Squidward to be jumping on top of him and kissing his lips with such intense need and tenderness. Shocked at first, but then closing his eyes and immediately growing delighted at the loving kiss.

The kiss had become deeper as Squidward laid on top of Squilliam kissing and fondling him in his arms like he always wanted to. And his passions and desires were returned as the millionaire octopus with his length poking him in the leg, began to run his hands up and down Squidward's back and then reached down to cup his bare buttocks.

For what felt more like hours, Squidward eventually managed to force himself off Squilliam, and couldn't help but feel ashamed of his oversexed behavior. What had made him do that? This whole situation had rose to pure insaneness. How could he feel something for Squilliam?

Squilliam looks up at Squidward and sees the inner turmoil that is going on in him. And he actually smiles gently before moving his gaze over at the remote that still laid forgotten on the floor. Then Squidward was looking over at the remote too, and somehow he looks expectantly over at where Squilliam sat.

"Well? Aren't you going to go grab the remote?" Squidward questioned.

"How come your not?" Squilliam narrowed his unibrow curiously.

Neither of the octopi seem to make a move for the remote sitting there on the floor. However a moment later, Squidward is seen making a move for the remote first. Squilliam does nothing to stop him. Picking up the remote and looking at it as if trying to make up a decision, shockingly he instead hands it over for Squilliam to take instead.

"What's this? Your giving me back the remote you tried to steal?" Squilliam couldn't believe it.

"Please take it......just take it back......before I change my mind." Squidward urges him.

Squilliam looks at the remote and then at Squidward. "If I take it back, do you know what will happen?" he asked.

Squidward nodded his head that he did, and with that, Squilliam took back the remote. It was like he was being given back his power. However, he frowns disapprovingly and points the remote at Squidward who closes his eyes and waited for the punishing zap. But then Squilliam couldn't bring himself to do it now. Not after kissing Squidward and seeing him look so amazing and bewitching.

Instead, Squilliam took the remote and pocketed it once again. Squidward opened one eye in time to see him do this, and he was most puzzled that his master had not punished him for the obvious defiance that he had just shown.

"What? Your not going to punish me? But....but why?" Squidward asks.

With a mysterious little smile at him, Squilliam merely tickles him under the chin. "Well.....I'm willing to let this one slide. Not to mention I really did like your dance, by the way. Now will you get out of here before "I" change my mind?"

Squidward didn't need telling twice, as he was more than happy to hurry out of that room. And once did, the events of what just went on kept playing in his mind like a constantly rerunning show.

"And oh......sorry I punched you out earlier." Squidward apologizes as Squilliam watches him start to leave with a smile.

Just outside the room, he looks back to see Squilliam had turned away from him and was strangely placing his hand on where his heart might be. And Squidward only hurried away to think of how his old love for Squilliam Fancyson had at last returned.

* * *

I** hope it wasn't too long. I kinda try not to do that. Anyway, makes for a real exciting read. I think Squidward really got back at Squilliam in this chapter and I think he has proven to be just as sexy and seductive as Squilliam. In other words, beat him at his own game. More on the way as always.**


	5. The servant's fantasy

**Sorry this took awhile. Not sure if this is going to come out right or not, considering that I ain't using Microsoft Word. Ah well, all that matters is that you are able to read this, I guess. Anyway, continuing from last time if I can.**

* * *

The next morning, Squidward woke up bright and early. By now he was getting used to living here in the cozy luxury of the mansion. However he was beginning to miss his own home and maybe his two wacky neighbors to liven up the day.

Putting on the embarrassing leather pants, Squidward goes to do his morning chores. While Squidward is busily making the coffee in the kitchen, he couldn't stop thinking about last night. When he had danced for Squilliam, he had never felt so sexy and really in the spotlight.

And he couldn't erase the memory of a captivated Squilliam who had truly desired him. It had been the most erotic moment of his life. Just as Squidward was taking out the mug to pour the coffee in, he turns around and his heart seem to skip a beat when he sees that Squilliam had appeared suddenly in the kitchen and was staring at him with a big grin.

"Mornin' Squidward. Your up earlier today I see." Squilliam takes a seat at the kitchen table and holds out his hand expectantly.

Right on cue, Squidward gives him his coffee. It was the same thing every morning but for some reason today was different. Squidward couldn't shake off the unnerving feeling that Squilliam's eyes were watching his every move in the kitchen.

Trying to busy himself, Squidward grabs a mug to pour himself some coffee. It still felt like the unibrowed octopus was paying him close attention. Sure enough, Squidward turned around again and only to see Squilliam standing there before him.

"I really liked watching you dance, Squiddy. I hope you do it for me again." Squilliam's rich voice was a soft caress.

Squidward told himself in his head that it was his rival's usual routine of coming on to him. He tried walking around him but Squilliam was never easy to get rid of.

"Ya know, I can't even look at you without wanting to do it," Squilliam backed Squidward into a corner as he moved closer. "This whole time I thought you were a boring cashier, but I can see how passionate you really can become."

Squilliam reaches out a tentacle to happily caress his servant's blushing cheek and it brought a smile to his lips. Then he slowly moved his hand down to rub along the chest, and the object of his lust shivers in responce.

As much as Squidward loved to feel Squilliam's hands upon him, it also made him gloomy when he came to a sudden realization. There he takes Squilliam's hand and firmly removes it.

"This never feels right. Your only interested in sex. You don't really want me." Squidward frowns seriously.

"So what are you trying to say, Squidward? So what if it's only sex. Don't you want it too?" Squilliam had narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

There was no point in trying to explain it. Squidward had been in love with Squilliam Fancyson since high school. He had always loved him, admired him, worshipped him. But it was painful to always know in the back of his mind that he would never have Squilliam Fancyson. So Squidward could only love the unibrow octopus from afar.

"I just want to get to work." Squidward said instead, he had to managed to put some distance between them.  
Squilliam seem to take a moment to look Squidward up and down where his lustful eyes never missed a thing. Once he was satisfied, at last he spoke.

"Alright then. I have a perfect assignment for you Squiddy." Squilliam smiles devilishly.

A few minutes later..........

Squidward is furiously scrubbing the inside of a decorative fireplace in a highly luxurious and spacious living room. It was moments like this that made him go back to hating Squilliam. He was covered in soot and coughed from the acrid smell of ashes.

"Stupid Squillliam.......I don't deserve to be treated like this. Not after all the things I do for him." Squidward mumbles irritably.

Suddenly the doorbell rings with its fancy tone, causing Squidward to bump his head as he crawls out of the fireplace. Brushing off dusty soot on his leather pants, Squidward makes his way through the mansion to answer the door as the doorbell rings continously.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Quit ringing the damn bell already!" Squidward goes and answers the door.

Somehow he just stood there staring for what felt like hours. It was the last person he wanted to see here. And yet Squidward forced himself to be polite although he didn't bother to smile.

"Oh hello......August Angelo. I didn't expect to see you again."

Like always, August Angelo was a image of masculine perfection. Today he was wearing a closely-fitting black shirt that showed off his perfect body-shape, and blue demin jeans that seem to hug his bottom in ways that should be illegal.

"Hello there." August flashes a rather condescending smile. "Is Squilliam in at the moment?"

Squidward really did not want to let the likes of him to enter the mansion, but what else could he do? So he reluctantly allows for August Angelo to come in.

"You'll uh...... you'll find Squilliam in his private conservatory." Squidward says monotonously while pointing him in the right direction.

However August was gazing at Squidward with sudden fascination and seem to actually see him for the first time. Squidward with a uncomfortable feeling wished that he wasn't wearing slutty leather pants that made him look like a sex slave right now.

"Hey I remember you. Your Squilliam's new servant boy. A very nice one I see." August guffaws arrogantly.

"Whatever you say." Squidward led August through the halls and was not interested in any conversation.

"Say, I didn't catch your name." August asks curiously.

"That's because I didn't throw it to you." Squidward intentionally made it sarcastic.

The conservatory was actually a very beautiful room that was filled with the many favorite instruments of Squilliam Fancyson. And it was here that they've found the handsome unibrowed cephalopod playing a melodious tune on his ebony piano.

When Squidward knocks on the door first, Squilliam looks up and it didn't take long for him to notice them. He stopped playing and his maroon eyes stare straight at August Angelo.

"August? What are you doing here?" Squilliam asks at once.

Squilliam got up from his piano where he was wearing his best fine tuxedo and with his unibrow groomed to perfection. He was such a fine gentleman who was artistically talented and brilliantly intelligent. Squidward was awed by the sight of him. To his disgust, August Angelo also appeared to be just as taken by Squilliam as he was.

"Why are you here August? I thought you and I were over." Squilliam frowns in dismay.

"Come now Squilliam, you know I could never stay away from you. You and I have unfinished business." August insisted with a dazzling grin.

Squilliam became awkward on having any kind of unfinished business with a old flame. He was all too familiar with this game and like always he decided to go with it.

"Why don't you run along Squidward. I have to talk to August here." Squilliam dismisses his servant with a gesture of his hand.

Squidward started to obediantly head for the door. Just as he was outside of the coservatory room, instead Squidward secretly hides around the doorway and spies jealously on Squilliam and August.

Squilliam wondered if there was anything left to be said between them after all that happened. what was the point on seeing August Angelo? This was someone who had hurted him on many occasstions. Not to mention that this was a man whom Squilliam had high hopes on having a happy sexy relationship poor unibrowed cephalopod had not only ended up disappointed but heart-broken.

"I can't keep doing this." Squilliam began firmly. "There's nothing left between us. All we do is just fuck each other these days. We need to stop this."

August nodded his head in agreement and for once seem to be listening to reason. But that didn't stop the charming angelfish from smiling suavely and placing his fins gently upon Squilliam's shoulders in a loving manner.

"But Squilliam darling...... I had to come here and tell you." August smiles wryly. "I broke up with my seventh boyfriend. So now I want to be with you. I had to see you Squilliam."

Squilliam was completely stunned by this rather unexpected news. He stares at August and honestly did not know what to think of that or even what to say. Deep down, Squilliam felt that flicker of hope stir in his heart, but didn't want to give in to any emotion just yet.

"What do you mean you just broke up? When did this happen?" Squilliam questions doubtfully.

The celebrity cephalopod shudders as a captivating August Angelo begins to seductively caress his shoulders into relaxation. And it was hard not to remember August's touch and to think of the hot sex they used to have.

"Look, things didn't work out the way I wanted. So I'm here now for you. Aren't you happy to see me?" August's voice was smooth as wine and his smile was always so sinfully sexy.

"I am happy to see you. Will you stay with me this time?" Squilliam's maroon eyes sparkled hopefully at his once lover.

August takes Squilliam's hands into his own and brings them to his lips to kiss romantically. And it wasn't long before the charming angelfish says to a very infatuated Squilliam Fancyson.

"I want us to be together. Let's say you and I go out to dinner. I'll come pick you up at 7:00. Be ready for me Squilliam."

"I will August. I can't wait."Squilliam purrs, giving a naughty grin.

Outside the room, Squidward despondingly leant up against the wall and felt as if a stake had pierced his heart. Tears trickled slowly down his cheeks as the deepest emotions of hurt overwhelmed him. This wasn't a good place to fall apart now.

Furiously wiping his teary eyes until they were sore, Squidward tried to act normal and ignore his aching heart. He needed to keep his pride and not give in to his sad longing to be with his long-time crush Squilliam Fancyson.

After August Angelo had left, Squidward in a melancholy state forced himself to continue to do his regular chores as a servant while Squilliam prepared for his little date. But the thought of knowing that Squilliam going off with August still brought him to tears.

What was so great about that pretty boy angelfish? That August Angelo always struck him as such a narcissitic asshole who was better off loving a mirror than Squilliam. No doubt a mindless muscular doofus who was always thinking with his penis and not his head.

By the time it was growing dark outside in the ocean and it was nearing 7:00, Squidward still kept himself busy. Just as he was finishing vacuuming all the fancy satin curtains in the whole mansion, a shadow fell upon him and he turned around to look.

"Well Squiddy? How do I look?

Squidward tried to remain stone-faced as he stares at his ever dashing rival. Squilliam was impeccable in his long-sleeved white dress shirt and a red sweater vest to match. His maroon eyes had the same glow as his smile, and his fancy unibrow was glossy like a black pearl.

"You look very nice Squilliam." Squidward sounded emotionless.

However Squilliam took notice of his servant behaving so stiffly and being very distant. Squidward avoided looking at Squilliam and instead went back to vacuuming.

"What's with you Squidward? Is something bothering you?" Squilliam studies him closely.

"No Squilliam. Everything is fine." Squidward monotonously relpies.

Suddenly a car horn honks, signifying that August Angelo had arrived on time. Squilliam quickly pops a mint into his mouth before giving Squidward a hearty slap on his ass.

"You stay out of trouble while I'm gone. Have fun here Squiddy!" Squilliam snickers at his abused servant.

Squidward frowns to himself as he hears the door open and close, meaning that his unibrowed master had left for his date. Somehow Squidward found himself automatically going over to a window and peeking out it. He spies Squilliam happily running into the arms of August before they both go into a awaiting white limousine.

This was too much for Squidward so he had to turn away. Figuring that he could get away with not cleaning for the rest of the night, Squidward decided to go find someplace where he could relax. Minutes later, Squidward ended up sitting in a armchair in the living room and was gloomily staring at the burnt remains of a coral log in the fireplace.

His lonliness quickly settled in and all he could do was think of Squilliam. Squidward's biggest fantasy had always been Squilliam Fancyson. From the moment he first saw him in high school, Squidward had fallen in love with Squilliam's charismatic charms and his artistic talents.

But the problem was is that Squidward had been such a wannabe loser back then. So he hadn't been good enough for the celebrity cephalopod. And so for years, Squidward could only love Squilliam in his dreams.

Though it still sadden him to see Squilliam always in the arms of someone else. Squidward gave a depressing sigh as he laid back on the armchair and closed his eyes where he begins to dream of his heart's desire.

Squilliam Fancyson.....the man he would never have. It was no consolation to know that Squilliam was always mean, snobbish and a bully. And he always looked down on Squidward for the lowlife he was. Squilliam had never shown any love in his heart.

It must have been two hours so far, although Squidward had dozed off on the armchair. He was instantly awoken by a sound of thunder that errupted from outside. A quick glance out a window showed him that it began to storm outside. However the loud thunder wasn't what exactly woke him and Squidward thought he heard the sound of a door opening. Then he did hear it. The front door slams shut and he could make out the sounds of wet squishy footsteps out in the hallway.

"Squilliam? Is that you?" Squidward calls hesitatively while listening carefully to what he heard.

There was no answer but Squidward could clearly hear someone out in the hallway. When Squidward went out to investigate, he goes out in the hall and nearly trips on a slippery wet trail of water. It was Squilliam slowly walking down the hall and he was drenched in rain water. His back was to Squidward and he didn't turn around.

"Oh damn it! More mopping for me it seems! What is going on, Squilliam?" Squidward becomes highly exasperated upon the wet floor.

Suddenly Squilliam stops in his tracks and still didn't turn around to look at his servant. With his nice clothes dripping wet from the rain, Squilliam spoke in a dead-like voice.

"I'm....I'm going to the kitchen now. I want to be alone." And there Squilliam silently walks away as if he were in some kind of trance.

"Great. I'll just clean up your fucking mess like I'm always doing." Squidward snarls.

But then Squidward couldn't help notice how disturbingly morose Squilliam had sounded ever since coming back from his date. Right now he goes to fetch the mop to do some quick cleaning. Ten mintues later, he eventually began to wonder where Squilliam had gotten to. He went and headed to the kitchen to see if his rich rival was okay. Squidward gave a gasp at the sight that greeted him.

Squilliam really looked like hell. He had gone and jimmied his own wine cabinet and now laid slump against the wall. He was drinking from a whole bottle of whisky and was obviously drunk as shit.

"Squilliam! What the hell?" Squidward immediately ran to his side.

Squilliam's bloodshot eyes were filled with tears of the deepest sorrow. His good clothes were in a disarray and wrinkled due to the rain outside. He barely even noticed Squidward was there by his side.

"Squilliam" What are you trying to do to yourself? Quit downing the whole bottle!" Squidward sternly takes the bottle away from Squilliam. "What's happened to you Squilliam? Why are you trying to destroy yourself?" Squidward's concern grew.

Sadly the millionaire was not in his right mind and seem way too distraught to answer any of Squidward's questions. Instead the poor unibrowed octopus only seem to mutter depressing things to himself.

"How could he do that to me? I wanted to be the one..... It was suppose to be me......"

Squidward had never seen his snobbish rival look so humiliated, so depressed, so vulnerable. His first guess was that Squilliam's little date with August had somehow ended in disaster. Whatever the case, he still had to help in any way he can.

"Look, I don't know what happened at your little date, but you have to stop drinking like this. You know that never solves anything." Squidward reaches out and gently touches Squilliam's hand.

But Squilliam didn't seem to take any notice of what Squidward said or did. He looked so horrible that Squidward grew even more sympathetic for his unibrowed master.

"Come on Squilliam, it'll be alright. I want you to go upstairs and try getting some sleep. Maybe you'll feel better in the morning."

With a slight hiccup, Squilliam clumsily climbs to his feet and silently exits the kitchen, leaving Squidward to go over to the sink and pours out the rest of the remaining liquor. After throwing away the bottle, Squidward also exits the kitchen and heads out into the hallway.

To his horror, he sees the front door open and swinging on its hinges by the harsh current outside. Thunder and lightning continue to blare and flash out there. His master had gone out.

"Squilliam? Oh crap.....Squilliam! Where are you? Come back!"

In a fit of panic, Squidward goes and bolts out the door where the icy cold raindrops pelt his turquoise skin, immediately sending a chill. Up ahead, he could make out a drunk Squilliam staggering weakly in the rain.

"Squilliam stop! Are you mad? You need to come back."

Squilliam only ignores him and seem to plunge ever deeper into his grief. Soon he could no longer hear Squidward shouting to him. With each step he took, his fragile heart ached with more emotional pain. In a drunken blur, his head seem to be pounding from the drinking, and without warning it began to spin. As if in slow motion, Squilliam felt his body give way and he collasped into the soft wet sand.

"Squilliam! My gosh......are you okay? Speak to me!"

It wasn't long before Squidward was on his knees and holding onto a heart-broken Squilliam whom had totally broken down before him. The unibrowed cephalopod was weeping like Squidward had never heard before. His rival revealed his weakness as he cried out his misery.

"How could he do that to me? I only wanted to be with him.... I was always good enough..... August, why did you leave?"

It was the strangest thing ever. Two arch rivals out in the rain and locked into a tight embrace together. Squidward held onto Squilliam and said words of comfort as the rain poured down on the both of them. For a moment.....the octopi only had each other. It was a time to heal.

"It's going to be okay, Squilliam. I'm here for you. I'll never leave you. I'm here, I'm here."


	6. Recovering buddies

Afterwards, Squidward had managed to calm Squilliam down and was able to coax him into going back to the warm comforts of the mansion. Once they were safely inside and out of the storm, Squidward took Squilliam to bed.

The rich octopus had fallen into a deep sleep the minute his head hit the pillow. The poor guy was sure to have a hangover later. Yet Squidward did his duty as the loyal servant and went about in ensuring that his master was well tooken care of.

Soon he was sitting by the side of Squilliam's bed and began to watch over him. And the more he watched, Squidward's feelings for Squilliam had grown stronger. Despite being forced into servitude by the unibrowed octopus, somehow he still cared.  
In an attempt to make Squilliam feel better, Squidward went to the kitchen to make a nice invigorating soup. He cutted up some onions, picked out some seaweed from the garden, and got some spices.

Mixing it all together into a big boiling pot, he then began to stir it for minutes before grabbing a bowl and scooping in the strong-smelling soup. Squidward was returning to the room where he sees that Squilliam was just starting to wake up.

"Ohhhh.......my head is killing me. Squidward? I.....I don't feel so good. What exactly happened to me?" Squilliam groggily rubs his head with a groan.

"You just came back from hell, that's what happened. Here Squilliam, have some of this soup I made especially for you." Squidward offers the tray of steaming soup.

As to be expected, Squilliam frowns at the bowl of soup, gives a disapproving sniff, and stubbornly turns his nose up at it. But of course Squidward knew that he was going to be like that and really didn't feel like taking any shit here.

"I slaved away making a nice soup here for you. The least you can do is have the decency to accept it." Squidward tries to retain his patience.

"Do you expect me to drink up that disgusting slop?" Squilliam shot a icy glare.

Squidward really didn't feel like arguing with Squilliam. So he instead placed the tray of soup down onto a table next to Squilliam who is laying in his bed with a bitter look. So much for being nice, Squilliam was clearly in no appreciative mood right now and Squidward couldn't have been more insulted.

"Fine then. I'm only tring to help you." Squidward says with a slight frown.

But Squilliam who was still suffering a hangover and a failed date started to become very nasty now. His dark maroon eyes shot at Squidward like a angry arrow. "I don't need any help from some plain ol' ugly grease spoon cashier! Besides, you don't know what's it like for me to feel so unwanted and rejected."

Squilliam barely had time to take back what he had just said. Realizing the cruelty he had lashed out, he only saw the deep look of hurt dawn on Squidward's face before his servant turned away and headed for the door.

"Squidward! No wait! I didn't mean that. Don't leave.

Before leaving in a huff, Squidward did turn back and say angrily back to him. "You're only feeling unwanted and rejected for the night! You don't know what it's like to feel like that for your whole life."

The door slams shut with a loud bang. And Squilliam was left there alone in bed with nothing but his thoughts and a sense of sudden guilt picking away in his conscious. Perhaps that had been a little uncalled for.

Out in the hall, Squidward stood near a big and wide window with the curtains drawn. Of all the windows in the mansion, this was his most favorite spot. It was here that he could see a nice view of the night ocean.

The night was truly breath-taking with its dozen of twinkling stars and a luminous crescent moon. Squidward sadly gazed up at those stars and remembered wishing upon them ever since he was a little kid. When was his wishes going to start coming true?

"Squidward?" Squilliam had slowly come up to him at the window. "I thought I find you here. You always liked this window for some reason. I just wanted to.....to come here and.....say....I'm sorry what happened back there."

Squidward said nothing and instead continued to gaze determinedly up at those beautiful stars that seem to give him some kind of comfort. He really didn't want to listen to whatever Squilliam had to say. It was always the same thing. He merely crosses his arms over his bare turquoise chest and defiantly ignored his master.

"I didn't mean to say....what I just said. Look.....," Squilliam uncomfortably sidles closer to Squidward. "I'm.....well....truth is I ain't too good at expressing my closest feelings with anyone."

Still Squidward didn't pay him much attention and wanted to look out the window in order to lose himself. Squilliam didn't blame him for being so distant and untrusting. He had given Squidward a million reasons to be that way. Even so, Squilliam frowns impatiently at his servant.

"Quit being this way! I don't know how to say it to you.....but I....well...." Squilliam was at a lose for words as he realized that he didn't know how to tell someone about his feelings.

Squilliam Fancyson.....the Prince of Fantasy.....the most erotic lover ever known. He never needed to tell anyone about his feelings. Whenever he was horny, he'd just find his best fuck-buddy he knew, screw around for a while, and then he was feeling good about himself afterwards. But somehow....this was different. This was Squidward Q. Tentacles. Someone who expressed himself through feelings of the heart.

"You know what hurts the most?" Squidward had finally turned to speak to him. "I hate you. I hate being here with you. I can't stand being forced to serve you. And yet.....just yet.....I stayed. I could of left you to drown, but I came back for you. I did so much for you and this is how you continue to treat me? Maybe I should of just high-tailed it while I had the chance!"

And through his anger, Squilliam only felt his own guilt beginning to grown. And it didn't take rocket science for the unibrowed millionaire to realize that Squidward was right. His old rival had done nothing but take care of him in his biggest hour of need. And he of course, always managed to throw it back at Squidward's face.

"I....I don't know what to say." Squilliam hung his head shamefully.

As Squidward stood there frowning out the window, Squilliam couldn't help but notice something quite amazing about the forlorn cashier. The moonlight cascading through the window seem to wash over Squidward's body, giving his turquoise skin a celestrial glow. Squilliam stared in awe for a moment and then spoke.

"You're so beautiful......"

Squidward snickers humorlessly to himself. "Really now? You just got done calling me plain and ugly."

But then Squidward saw the hypnotized expression on Squilliam's face. The unibrowed octopus lifted his hand to gently touch Squidward's face. Such beautiful bare turquoise skin....how had he never notice it before? To touch Squidward's flesh made his own skin burn with lust and warmth.

"No I mean it. You are beautiful, Squidward. I didn't mean what I said before. I was just upset and going through a bad time. I had no right to take it out on you."

Squidward stared back at his unibrowed master and felt so torn between love and hate. And not to mention that Squidward would always have a compassionate side to him. The one thing that even made him sometimes be nice to SpongeBob and Patrick.

"That's okay I guess. I figured it was just the booze talking. Anyway, you shouldn't be out of bed, Squilliam. You need to get some rest."

It was funny on how things turn out later on. In no time at all, Squidward sat in a chair having some soup while Squilliam laid in his bed also having soup. The two octopi were sitting closely together and were beginning to bond like they never had before. And Squilliam was opening up like he never quite did before.

"Wow. This is real good soup. It's delicious. How did you learn to cook this?" Squilliam tasted the seaweed soup and surprisingly fell in love with it.

"My uh.....my mother taught me how to make it. One time I got caught out in the rain and I got the sniffles. So my mother made me this soup to make me feel better." Squidward explains with a small smile. "Hey Squilliam. If it's not too nosy of me, but what exactly happened on your date? And what happened to August Angelo?"

Somehow Squilliam didn't sound too upset about discussing about his ex-lover. In fact, he seem more than happy to bad-mouth about him. And it didn't take long for him to start recounting what happened on his date.  
"Oh August Angelo? That no good conniving cheating dickhead? That fucking muscle-bound sideshow freak totally ditched me. You wouldn't even believe me if I told you the events that happened."

Squidward was more curious than ever. Who wouldn't want to hear a story like that? As the two sat together having soup and secretly liking each other's company, Squidward did grow sympathetic and gently urges for Squilliam to tell him the details.

"Well. We went to this fancy five-star restaurant. Him and I were sitting at our table and just talking about our careers and catching up. At the moment, I really thought I was going to get laid by him sooner or later. But boy, was I in for a nasty awakening." Squilliam said.

Squilliam looked up from his bowl of soup only to see that Squidward was rapt with full attention and seem to hang on to his every word. He had to admit that Squiddy made for a pretty good listener and it encouraged him to continue on.

"August Angelo lied to me. Turns out that he hadn't broken up with his seventh boyfriend. Sure enough, the old guy comes busting in out of nowhere and starts cursing out August in front of everyone." Squilliam says while Squidward looks shocked.

"It gets better. Soon a second guy shows up at the dinner table and also accuses August of cheating on him too. And then a third guy also comes up and claims that he and August were still in a relationship. And to top it off, a crazy drag queen also shows up and asks why didn't August call her/him."

Squidward cocks a eye and couldn't believe just how sleazy that August Angelo could get. Looks like his first impression of the muscular angelfish was correct. That guy seriously did have a penis for a brain. And it was pretty sad to see how hurt Squilliam had been by that.

"I was outraged about the whole thing. I was pretty much yelling at August too. Telling him that he better have a damn good explaination for the whole thing. But that slimeball wouldn't even bother to explain any of it to me. In the end, he ends up leaving with his seventh boyfriend after all. And then I of course couldn't of been more humiliated."

There Squilliam glances momentarily up at Squidward with a embarrassed look, as if expecting for a harsh criticism. Squidward gazed coolly back at him with his bright crimson eyes but doesn't say anything. The two octopuses finished their soup whereas Squidward collects both their bowls and prepares to take them to the kitchen.

"Squidward......"Squilliam says suddenly and making Squidward turn around and look at him. "I....I just want to say....well.....I want to thank you for being there. I know I can be the biggest asshole in town, but I do appreciate what you do for me."

This was shocking the shit outta Squidward for he knew that Squilliam often had a hard time admitting his appreciation for anyone or anything for that matter. But when he saw Squilliam looking a little down again, his heart truly went out to him and so he smiled.

"I'm real sorry about what happened on your date, Squilliam." Squidward says softly. "You didn't need any of that at all. August Angelo doesn't deserve to have a real prince like you."

Turning his back for a moment, Squidward was about to leave the bedroom when he feels another rap on his ass again and once again his cantankerous temper was coming back as he spun around to glare furiously. But then he sees Squilliam grinning playfully at him.

"Don't be so mad Squiddy. Just think of it as a sign of affection." Squilliam shrugs his shoulders at him.

"You self-centered, annoying, overbearing, stuck-up, arrogant, goody-goody, overachieving, more-successful-than me bastard!" Squidward snaps all at once.

Needless to say, the minute Squidward exited the room, he gives a amusing smirk to himself. He had to admit.....Squilliam really knew how to keep it interesting. No doubt their attraction was mutual. But would Squilliam ever truly love him for the cashier that he was? 


	7. Date or escort?

The next day, after the disasterious date with August Angelo, Squilliam was quickly back to acting like his snooty ol' self. He was back to picking on his servant Squidward, but he would never forget the kindness and compassion that Squidward had shown him. Squilliam Fancyson never thought he see the day where he and Squidward would come to be together. And it all started one day when Squilliam received a rather unexpected invitation in the mail today.

"**Dear Squilliam Fancyson III.  
You have been cordially invited to a cocktail party to celebrate Nat Peterson's 15 years of success at Snail Po Corp. The party will take place at the Le Fancy restaurant. All attending guests arrive on the appointed time. "Nathaniel Peterson." **

At occassions like this, Squilliam did not want to go to this party alone. Looks like he was going to need a escort. And he already knew who would be perfect for the job.

"Damn you flying buggers! I'll get every one of you! You flying monsters stay out of the flower garden!" Squidward was up on the roof garden and was swinging a broom angrily around to chase away some crazy clams eating the sea anemones.

After stepping out of the elevator, Squilliam took a moment to amusingly chuckle over at Squidward before he went and snuck up from behind. A playful smack on his servant's smooth ass was all that it took to get his attention.

"Having fun Squiddy?" Squilliam grins mischievously at the look of surprise on Squidward's face. "I've been looking all over for you. I have a proposition."

Squidward frowns suspiciously at his master before turning away and going back to watching over the sea anemone garden. And yet Squilliam continued to speak. "I've been invited to a little get-together with my rich friends. Looks like I'm going to need a escort."

Squidward still said nothing and seem to have resorted again to ignoring his old high school bully. But somehow he couldn't shake off the feeling that he knew where this was going. And he feels Squilliam place a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to need to make a good impression. So how about you being my escort?" Squilliam asks in a sultry whisper in Squidward's ear.

Now Squidward did turn his head to give Squilliam a funny look. To think if he had been 16 years younger, he would have jumped at the oppertunity to date the ever fabulous Squilliam Fancyson. But he was no longer that lovesick teenager anymore but now a rational adult. And to be with Squilliam would probably be for all the wrong reasons anyway.

"No thanks Squilliam. But I think a new escort service just opened around the corner." Squidward remarks sarcastically before walking away.

"No Squiddy......," Squilliam firmly reached out and grabbed Squidward's arm. "I want you."

"Well too bad. Your not going to use me so go find another sucker," Squidward says while pulling his arm back.

"What is this? Is my favorite servant misbehaving again?" Squilliam pulls out his remote and points it at Squidward's black collar. "Do we need another lesson in obediance?"

"Ha. Take your best shot." Squidward crosses his arms over his chest.

"You know I always do Squidward." Squilliam presses the button and Squidward's collar resorts to some punishing electrical zaps.

Through the annoying pain, Squidward continued to defiantly keep his arms crossed and frowns hard at Squilliam who watches him closely. That was what Squilliam loved about Squidward. He was a worthy opponent in every way.

"Let's try this again. Will you go with me?" Squilliam asks his stubborn servant.

"Fuck you!" Squidward growls while trying to fight the zapping pain.

"I see. I thought that be your answer, Squiddy." With a devious smirk, Squilliam cranks up the volume of the remote and the collar discharges even more.

"Grrrr.....damn it." Squidward then balled his tentacles into fists as he endures the pain. "No! My answer is still no!"

"Oh but I need a yes from you." Squilliam's wicked smirk widens. "One word is all that it takes."

Squidward looks Squilliam right in the eye. "Never. Go ahead and zap me all day if you want!"

Suddenly the smirk on Squilliam's face faded away. To Squidward's surprise, Squilliam calmly turns off the remote and simply pockets it in his robe. And Squidward could of sworn he saw desire burning in his maroon eyes.

"Well then Squiddy." Squilliam looks at his servant with a sexy wry grin. "If torture won't change your mind, maybe a little tenderness will."

The next thing Squidward knew, Squilliam grabbed him and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Squilliam's lips begin to kiss, caress and suckle Squidward's lips with a hunger before slipping his tongue in to taste the sweetest forbidden tastes of nectar in Squidward's mouth.

Squidward felt as if he were being sucked into a maelstrom of love and desire. Trapped in a whirlpool of his own hopes, dreams and fantasies. And he had no intention of pulling himself out. Instead he found himself kissing Squilliam with a heated monstrous passion to match.

Squilliam drew his lips and whispered. "Do you want to go now?

"N-no. I still don't want to." Squidward whispered breathlessly.

With that, Squilliam pulled him in for more torturous and yet fiery kisses, before he lowered his head to deliver loving and worshipping kisses along Squidward's beautiful neck. Squidward couldn't control his urges from all around, and like the fool that he was, willingly craned his neck and allowed for his arch rival to kiss and lick his exposed neck.

"Are you ready to be my escort now?" Squilliam raises his head to grin at his lowly rival.

"S-stop this....don't do this to me.....please....Squill....."

Squidward's weak pleas were interrupted as Squilliam's warm lips muffled his cries and he held Squidward in his tight embrace and refused to let go for any reason. Squilliam felt a strong feeling unlike anything he ever felt before as he his hands came to explore some of Squidward's body. His hands began to stroke the tender flesh of Squidward's back and then moving it down slowly to cup and feel his smooth ass. His erection was already at its peak.

This felt oddly different....to touch Squidward....to join his body as one.....Squilliam felt a almost inner connection that he didn't even know existed. His body and heart had both come to life....but how? How could this mere cashier bring him to this brink of the deepest levels of love and passion? This was only Squidward....just a ordinary guy.

"Will you come with me now? Please say yes Squiddy.....say you will....say you want it more than anything.....say you want it. Oh yes! Tell me you need it!" Squilliam moans insanely in Squidward's ear

"Oh merciful Neptune.....I do want it. Yes.....yes I will. Please Squilliam.... I want it." Squidward gasps in pleasure.

Suddenly as it had happened, Squilliam seem to release Squidward a little too quickly and was immediately backing away like he was afraid to remain close for too long. Squidward sees the look of triumph in his rival's eyes.....but there was something else there too.....something that Squilliam seem somewhat determined to keep hidden deep within.

"Good boy Squiddy. I knew I'd get you to see things my way. Well don't just stand there, barnacle-head! Get yourself ready! Go on now!" Squilliam bossily dismisses Squidward.

Squiwdard couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong with Squilliam already. He had acted distant and mean a little too quickly. It hadn't been hard to notice. Nevertheless, he did as he told like the good servant that he was.

Later in the afternoon, many cars and limousines had pulled up in front of the most fancy, popular and five-star restaurant in Bikini Bottom. Most of all, Nat Peterson was a well-known successful guy who despite his high achievements, liked to be a regular guy on most occassions.

Everyone already had their reservations and were able to come in according to their names. And it didn't take long for Squilliam along with Squidward to arrive. And frankly, it wasn't long for Squilliam to start putting him down for all to see and know. But mostly his rich rival seem to only enjoy bullying him.

"Sheesh Squidward. Couldn't you have at least put on something a bit nicer than what you have on now? What kind of escort are you?" Squilliam frowns disapprovingly.

True that Squidward merely worn a nice and simple olive-green long-sleeved turtle-neck sweater whereas everyone seem to have worn black, white, grey and brown tuxedo. Squidward didn't care as he never was the self-conscious type. And still, Squilliam was going to be embarrassed of him one way or the other.

"I think I look pretty good-looking." Squidward disagrees with his hands on his hips. "And would it kill you to just refer to me as your date? For some reason, the word "escort" doesn't suit me."

"Hey check it out fellows! The prince of fantasy has arrived! Squilliam Fancyson! How ya doing?" Called Nathaniel Peterson himself.

Squilliam took Squidward's hand and practically seem to drag him over to where Nat and his girlfriend Shubie stood together greeting guests and friends. Already did Squidward feel like he were some show snail on a leash. Before they reached the guest of honor, Squilliam was already whispering out the corner of his mouth to his escort.

"Better let me do the talking, Squiddy. You just go along with it. Remember, I have a reputation to uphold."

Squidward nodded his head understandingly but still couldn't see what the big deal was. He had actually known Nat for a pretty long time and he was a common face to see at the Krusty Krab. As to be expected, Squilliam had come up.....more like strutted up......with Squidward at his side to say hello to Nat and his lovely girlfriend.

"Hiya there Nat ol' boy! Congradulations on all your success. I can't tell ya how well you helped the ocean by seeing that all sea snails are kept well fed with your products." Squilliam had shook Nat's hand.

"It's good that we were able to see you, Squilliam." Shubie then turned her attention to Squidward who awkwardly stood by. "Oh my.....is this your.....date?"

"Of course not Shubie." Squilliam smiles broadly. "This is just a escort. I suppose you already guessed on what happened again between August Angelo and me."

"Yeah. I swear the guy is a real dickhead." Nat seem to agree whole-heartedly. "I heard he's still battling it out with his boyfriend. I still hear nasty rumors here and there."

Squidward couldn't help but feel somewhat ignored here. He had always dreamed of going on a date with Squilliam, but even right now he felt like it were all just for show. And as Squilliam had got done telling him...... he was only a escort, therefore this wasn't a date.

"I think it was horrible the way August Angelo treated you." Shubie had been saying sympathetically to Squilliam. "But I'm real glad you found yourself a nice date with Squidward Tentacles here."

Oh no my dear Shubie. You know Squiddy here. The poor guy never had a date himself. Mainly because his suitors never thought he was good enough of course....,"Squilliam was saying lazily.

"What? Squilliam....shhhhh....don't tell them that!" Squidward scowls warningly at his unibrowed date.

Of course Squilliam plows right on. "I remember him in high school of course. Squidward was your average unpopular wannabe. I always did feel sorry for him. Why earlier today he was just begging me to go out with him."

Squidward's crimson eyes flare furiously when he looks at Squilliam. The damn bastard! How dare him go telling embarrassing stories about him. Feeling agitated, Squidward storms off and leaves Squilliam to entertain everyone.

Squidward takes a cup and goes to get himself some fruit punch. On his way there, he meets three lovely lady fishes who were giggling together with their conversation in a corner. They immediately take a great interest in Squidward when they notice him.

"Hello there handsome!" "Hey sweetie!" "Hey there gorgeous!"

"Uh....hello?" Squidward becomes a little awkward as the girly fishes gather around him.

"What's your name? My name is Amelia." "I'm Gina." And I'm Polly." The girls share a flirtatious laugh among themselves.

"The name's Squidward Q. Tentacles, ladies. The town's beloved patron of the arts, at your service." Squidward gives a gentlemanly bow along with a broad grin.

The giggling ladies couldn't have been more impressed. "We could use a gentleman's company. Care to join us for a drink at the bar?"

And Squidward would of gladly had gone with them if it hadn't been for one thing. Squilliam Fancyson came outta nowhere and went up to Squidward, wrapped his arms around him and planted a big full kiss on his lips in front of the highly surprised ladies.

All the while, Squidward wondered if this sudden kiss was a romantic gesture or was Squilliam marking his territory? Whatever it was, Squidward closed his eyes while taking in the musky scent of Squilliam's expensive cologne and his soft lips bringing warmth into his body. It became obvious when Squilliam got done kissing Squidward so sweetly and that he turned his attention to the girly fishes watching.

"Sorry ladies," Squilliam says to the confused women. "He's with me. My Squiddy darling is just crazy for me and only me and no one else."

The disappointed ladies seem to back off and go someplace else. Squidward angrily pushes Squilliam off him where the unbrowed octopus looked awfully proud of himself. He had planned that deliberately!

"Why the fuck did you go and do that for? Do you enjoy making me miserable?" Squidward snapped.

Chucking at him, Squilliam pulled Squidward close to him and spoke in a heated hushed voice. "You belong to me, Squiddy. I want you for myself. Nobody's going to take you away from me."

Squilliam gives Squidward a final smooch on his cheek before strutting away with a satisfied grin. Grumbling endlessly in irritation, Squidward tried to ignore the fact that his cheeks were beet-red, his heart thumping in both anger and excitement, and not to mention everyone was looking right at him.

This wasn't very fun for Squidward who was already wishing he weren't here. To make matters more worse for the cranky cephalopod....suddenly something yellowy jumped practically into his arms and happily begin to hug him with so much adoration. There was no mistaking who this bouncy guy was.

"Squidward! I missed you! How ya been buddy?" SpongeBob's blue eyes were lit up with so much joy upon seeing his neighbor again.

Squidward pulled SpongeBob off whereas the little sponge weighed like a ragdoll. And then the cashier put down the overzealous frycook back down onto the floor. This was just what he needed.....and it got better when he sees Patrick come over wearing only a black bowtie with his black shorts which was the dim-witted starfish's silly way of dressing formally.

"Squidward buddy!" Patrick swallows the drumstick he was eating in one gulp before he too was wrapping his big arms around Squidward into the utterly perfect bearhug. "Hey look SpongeBob! It's Squidward!"

"Yeah I know Patrick! Did you say hi?" SpongeBob responded happily.

"Hi Squidward! Where have you been? There's been no one there to tell me to quit hanging up my wet shorts for all to see!" Patrick jokingly laughs.

Squidward could only frown between the two goofballs and wondered how was this even possible. "Who in their right mind would invite you two goons?" Squidward slaps a hand over his forehead and tries to walk away. Of course SpongeBob and Patrick were never too far behind him.

"Nat Peterson has always been a good friend of ours." Patrick politely explains, while grabbing more food on the dish tray.

"Yeah. Besides, I not only know Nat as a good customer at the Krusty Krab, but I have been buying his Snail Po products for years for Gary ever since he was a baby snail." SpongeBob chatted amicably.

It was bad enough that he had to be stuck in the company of annoying neighbors SpongeBob and Patrick, however it did do one good thing. It meant that he wouldn't have to stick out like a sore thumb.

Although Squidward couldn't help but steal a surly scowl over at where Squilliam was still enjoying being in the center of attention where he was getting all a admiring looks from all kinds of suitors and flirting around with all beatiful women. It truly pissed him off to no end.

Suddenly SpongeBob is making a funny gesture with his fingers while Patrick knowingly chuckles. The lovable sponge kept drawing a heart in mid-air around Squidward and Squilliam in the crowd. It seem that those two knew that there was obviously something there between the two octopi.

"That no good sleazy slimeball is doing it on purpose! He just wants to make me jealous and have a good laugh about it!" Squidward grumbles.

"Well then, why not just make him jealous too?" Patrick shrugs suggestively.

After a moment's thought, Squidward found himself agreeing to the idea. "You're right! Two can play at that game! I'll just go find someone to mess around with too."

With that, Squidward angrily starts to march off through the crowd and tries to find someone whom he could flirt around with. Looking around closely at some of the guests attending, he quickly came to notice a very nice-looking fish wearing a dashing blue tuxedo sitting alone at the bar. Squidward goes in for the move.

Squidward goes to sit onto a stool next to the gay fish and suavely puts on his best charming smile. "Hey bartender! Could I get a cocktail.....and perhaps a special one for my companion here?"

As he hoped, the fish turned his head to look at him with a flirty interest. Squidward sitting comfortably on the stool glanced side-ways to see if Squilliam had come to notice where he was. But it didn't stop there, Squidward now begins to engage the pleasant man in idle conversation.

"I was feeling a little lonely. But one cannot help but wonder what is a nice-looking gentleman like yourself doing over here by yourself?" Squidward smiles handsomely.

"Well I'm sorry to say that I couldn't find myself a good date. The truth is, I was suppose to be here with my boyfriend. But he left me, so I ended up coming here alone." His male companion confides.

Meanwhile, Squidward again looks side-ways to see where his unibrowed master had gotten to. To his delight, he catches a glimpse of Squilliam looking around for him in the crowd. He couldn't stop now, so Squidward goes back to talking some more with his charming companion here.

"Really now? That's too bad. I'm sorry to hear that. Because you really do look like a nice guy. My name is Squidward. And you are.....?" Squidward gets his drink and truly begins to enjoy himself as he drinks his favorite cocktail.

"Oh my name is Charley. Say, if you don't mind me saying, but you're a real good-looking guy. It's a honor for a average guy like me to have."

Again Squidward looks over his shoulder and to his satisfactory, Squilliam finally caught sight of him at the bar with the guy and he seem to come off as somewhat surprised by this at first. However Squidward gave him a mocking. Squidward couldn't stop there.

"I'm real glad that I found myself a sexy-looking man. You really could make a good trophy boyfriend. How about coming out with me and I could really start making you feel more special?" Charley reached out a fin and seem to gently caress it along Squidward's arm with care and admire.

Squilliam saw that goon put one hand on Squidward and already was he seething with fury as he goes storming up to them. The scowl on his face was scary, and everyone seem to hurry out of his way the second they noticed him. Squilliam didn't care who was watching, but he already goes up to the bar and in a fit of jealous rage grabs Charley's fin and pulls it away from the object of his desires.

"Hands off jackass! He's mine!" Squilliam yells.

"What? Hey buzz off crazy psycho! He's here with me." Charley pushes the unibrowed octopus back.

What happened next was truly spectular, and it was something no one would ever have anticipated. Squilliam had never felt so jealous and possessive in all his life, that a strong force seem to have almost awoken in him. He had clutched his tentacle into a iron fist and brought it up to sock the cocky Charley where he goes stumbling off his stool.

There was gasps all around. Squidward stares down at the slightly dazed Charley on the floor, only to look up and stare at Squilliam in shock. After panting from so much heated anger, Squilliam seem to then calmly straighten his bowtie before going over and taking Squidward firmly by his arm to take him away.

"I'm sorry you all had to see that, ladies and gentlemen. May we be excused?" Squilliam seem embarrassed by his action.

As Squilliam dragged Squidward off through the restaurant with every guest looking right at them, SpongeBob and Patrick on the other hand seem to congradulate them. "Nice going Squidward! You did it!" SpongeBob cheered! "Great punch Squidward's look-alike!" Patrick calls to Squilliam.

Going outside of Le Fancy restaurant, it had become nighttime whereas the ocean reflected the beautiful colors of the skies above. A lovely shade of indigo blue lit up by a luminous white full moon. The double doors burst open where both Squidward and Squilliam had come out of it. It was here that a argument once again broke out between them.

"What the hell do you think you were playing at? What did I tell you about seeing anyone else? I am your master, damn it! How could you go out there and embarrass me?" Squilliam was shouting angrily.

"Oh I embarrassed you? Don't you dare say that! First you go tell those stupid stories to humiliate me. Then you ignore me and won't allow me to see or talk to anyone. Then you think your allow to go whoring around. And not to mention I don't enjoy being your little escort!" Squidward yelled back.

"You might not enjoy being with me, but I sure enjoy keeping you. You still haven't accepted it yet? I will always be above you! You are mines to enjoy. How many times do I have to say it? Nobody can have you, because you belong to me!" Squilliam insisted to Squidward.

And then Squidward said the one thing that truly came from deep within his heart. "But you don't belong to me!"

This shutted up Squilliam immediately when he came to realize that Squidward was gazing at him with a deep look of dejection. Whatever anger he had been feeling at the moment seem to subside when he gazes into the crimson eyes of Squidward who sadly looks back at him. But then the cashier cephalopod turns his back and continued to speak.

"It's so easy for you to always get what you want. You've spend your whole life having the whole world handed to you on a platter. But it wasn't like that for me. Not everything I ever touched turned to gold. Everyone I ever knew always ended up disappointing me or abandoning me. Could you even begin to try and understand what it would be like to be on the other side of the fence here?" Squidward said.

Squilliam had nothing to say mainly because he couldn't say that he understood. He would never understand the kind of world Squidward may of came from. But to hear Squidward sound so alone and misunderstood already made him want to reach out and take him into his arms.

Now Squidward turned around to look at Squilliam. "Why can't you let me go? We don't even like each other. I want to be free, and only you can give me back my freedom. So I want you to let me go."

But Squilliam only shook his head and managed to bring himself to step forward and slowly reach out a hand and touch Squidward's shoulder in what he hoped would be comforting in some way. Squidward looked at the blue-grey colored tentacle and he could only think of the hidden love he had for his old high school tormentor. Why did he have to feel this way toward Squilliam Fancyson of all people?

"Please don't Squilliam. I just.....want to go home. It's only so obvious that you will never belong to me. I have accepted the fact long ago that cashiers and celebrities don't mix. I'll never mean anything to you, so just let me go."

"No.....you know I can't do that. I'm sorry Squidward." Squilliam decided to do the most forbidden thing he could do and gladly wrapped his arms around Squidward's neck and pull him close to where their faces met. "I....I can't....don't ask me why....but I can't let you go yet....the truth is.....I wanted you to be here with me."

In the quiet summer night, Squidward never thought in a million years that he would be in the arms of Squilliam. The one person who had always been out of his reach. And here Squilliam hugged him where his nose snuggles Squidward's nose. Two hearts thumped in different chests to the warmth that built up between them.

"I wanted you....I remembered last night when you took care of me. I....I can't believe I'd say it to someone....but.....but I liked being with you. I only wanted to repay you for the kindness you have shown me. I don't get that a lot, you know." Squilliam whispers honestly.

"So that's why you insisted I go to this party here." Squidward came to understand it now. "But why didn't you just say all this before? Why act like some selfish heartless bastard to me?"

Squilliam lets go of Squidward and seem to look away with a guilty expression. Somehow Squidward could easily see that Squilliam wasn't very good at being nice. Nor had he been open about any of his feelings that he seem to only admit when under pressure. There was a awkward silence between them, before Squilliam seem to speak again.

"Do you still want to go? Back into the restaurant I mean. If it'll make you feel better, I won't refer to you as my escort. You really could be my....my....uh....what do you call it? What's the word you kept using? Squilliam says thoughtfully.

"Date?" Squidward informed him. There the cashier only shook his head mentally, and Squilliam felt his heart drop. But then he did see a small smile appear on Squidward's face. "Oh what the hell? The night's still young and so are we."

Squidward started to make his way to the doors to go back and attend the party. Yet before the two octopi could go back to what was officially their date, Squilliam blocked Squidward's way first and needed to know one important thing.

"Does this mean you still want to be my servant?" Squilliam asked hopefully.

"Huh? Uh sure.....ain't nothing better to do. But I need to go back to work sometime, ya know. But not that I rather be in the Krusty Krab either." Squidward answered him.

When Squidward went back inside, that only left Squilliam a alone for a moment outside. He had almost lost his best servant there for a moment. But all was going according to plan. Squiddy's days were soon numbered. Just one more day, and he would have Squidward to enjoy and then quickly crumble him up like the discarded paperwad that he was.

"Heh, heh....it'll be nice while it lasts." Squilliam smiles evilly before going back into the restaurant after his trusting soon-to-be lover.


	8. Dinner for two

**Just wanna say how totally awesome Tampon Masturbtion's story was. Can't recall the title, but it was the recently new one where Squilliam is nearly eaten by a sea snake. Without further ado, I managed to get another chapter.**

* * *

After the events of last night, the next day Squidward returned to work at the Krusty Krab. Somehow he seem out of it as he stood lost in thought at the register while taking customer's orders all day. He couldn't stop thinking about Squilliam and the many conflicting emotions that waged between them.

When their date had ended yesterday night, the two octopi went back to the mansion. Before going inside, Squilliam had turned to Squidward and seem to nervously rub the back of his neck. It was hard to fight the urge to take Squidwrd inside and have his little one night stand. The lustful arousal of his body demanded it while his heart seem to send the message to keep control.

"I'm sorry about my behavior. I don't date much," he confessed. "I enjoy my freedom and having all the fuck buddies I want."

Squidward nodded and really did wanted to try and understand that. But part of him didn't want to accept it. He also needed to remind himself that Squilliam Fancyson had always been a big-time lothario with tons of lovers in the past. How could Squidward ever hope to be the one?

SpongeBob had been watching the cashier cephalopod closely while delivering a steaming plate of krabby patties to hungry customers from all around. The friendly sea sponge could easily read the troubled expression on Squidward's face. And his spongy lil' heart went out to him.

"You're thinking about him, aren't cha?" SpongeBob says gently.

Squidward had been lazily resting his chin on his hand, but his elbow seem to clumsily slip and he nearly stumbles over at what SpongeBob said. After taking a minute to recollect himself, he fixes the krusty cap on his head before turning his petulant annoyance to his co-worker.

"No I am not! And I have no idea who your talking about." Squidward crosses his arms ignorantly.

But SpongeBob wasn't easily fooled as he knew the cynical cephalopod a little better than that. He playfully twirls the plate on his finger while making his way back into the kitchen and giving Squidward that silly sly look that Squidward had soon come to well familiar with.

"Oh don't give me that Squidward. You know who I'm talking about." SpongeBob said knowing while sticking his head out of the kitchen window to speak. "If it's not too bold of me to say, I actually thought you and Squilliam made a real striking couple."

Squidward had to roll his eyes at the supposedly opinion. A guy like SpongeBob just didn't get it. Squilliam Fancyson was undoubtably snobby as shit who truly enjoyed having everyone kissing his ass.....or spanking it.....or licking it..... Right then there did Squidward have to slap himself to the face.

"Wait a minute, Squilliam Fancyson is the one with the unibrow? I thought he was Squidward." Patrick couldn't have looked more confused while in between bites of his krabby patty.

"Uh....Patrick.....since when do I have a unibrow?" Squidward narrowed his eyes at the starfish.

"Tartersauce! You octopuses all look alike! So uh......was Squilliam the one with the olive-green shirt?"

"No Patrick. That is me."

As Patrick is still struggling with his silly case of mistaken identity, meanwhile Mr. Krabs had come out of his office when he felt things were getting too boring being stuck with paperwork in his office. He overhears the conversation of Squilliam Fancyson among Squidward, SpongeBob and Patrick and eventually took a interest in the subject as well.

"What's this I hear about Squilliam Fancyson? I remember that guy. He's the one who made millions doing what Squidward only dreams of."

Squidward threw his employer a dirty look from the register. Why were all they discussing Squilliam Fancyson anyway? And meanwhile SpongeBob was giving Mr. Krabs a knowing nudge in the side with his eyebrows shifting mischievously.

"Squidward has a thing for Squilliam, Mr. K. They were together at Nat's party yesterday. You should of seen what Squilliam did when this guy was hitting on Squidward."

Squidward had heard enough and thought the record should be set straight here. "Cut that out SpongeBob! It's not like Squilliam actually cares about me. He's just trying to add me to his whore list!"

With that, Squidward picks up a broom and in a grumpy mood prepares to do some sweeping around the restaurant. He knew the real reason why Squilliam socked out that guy. Squilliam had been nothing more than possessive, jealous and selfish and who wanted to keep him prisoner.

"But don't you like Squilliam?" SpongeBob dances around Squidward. "Because I think Squilliam might like you back."

"Don't be ridiculous SpongeBob! Squilliam likes making me miserable. The whole thing is a game to him." Squidward irritably shoos SpongeBob away with the broom.

It was best to leave it at that. Squilliam would never see anything in him. Squilliam was only looking for a hot piece of ass. Squidward would just have to ignore his long attraction and inner desires. But then again, it wasn't easy with Squilliam hounding him by every step. And still, his friends seem persistent on it.

"I don't know. That Squidward-look-alike was always watching you at the party." Patrick pointed out.

"He was just checking to make sure I was still feeling miserable." Squidward monotonously replies.

"But he can't be all that bad. Maybe he wanted to be spend time with you at the party." SpongeBob suggests.

"No he didn't. He wanted to spend time with his admirers, fans, and maybe his sex buddies." Squidward says bitterly in response. He continues to sweet the floors, but still had the two buggers hanging around him.

"Well then maybe you should spend time with him. Ya know.....hang out?" Patrick tries to say helpfully.

"What a great idea Patrick! I can't believe you come up with good ideas like that!" SpongeBob gazes at his best friend impressed.

"I know! I ususally forget about them ten seconds later!" Patrick grins gleefully.

Squidward was already seething with anger and he angrily begins to swing his broom like a weapon to chase away SpongeBob and Patrick who dodged out of the way and practically dive together through the kitchen window with a crazh to escape the octopus's fury.

"That's enough from you two doofus bros. Now get out of the way or I'll sweep you two under the rug!" Squidward hollers over at SpongeBob and Patrick's peeking faces looking back at him from the kitchen door.

Squidward making a funny snorting with his big nose and goes back to sweeping up the place quick before they would get more customers in. However that didn't mean Squidward hadn't thought of what SpongeBob and Patrick were telling him. Maybe he had been going about this the wrong way. Perhaps there could be a time where he and Squilliam should put aside their differences and hang out more.

The only problem, how would he bring Squilliam and him together? There was a lot of pride involved here. But when Squidward thought of his beloved crush, his heart beated with the deepest profound love. Then he would think of Squilliam's sliding hand touching his tender turquoise skin and he yearned to be touched some more. It was all just so frustrating.

Suddenly Squidward feels Mr. Krabs gentle claw rest on his shoulder. For a moment, he turns to look at his old employer and he was filled with so many undecided decisions. Yet the red crab was able to lend his most wisest advice.

"Go do something special, Mr. Squidward. Cook up a nice romantic dinner and simply just talk to your man. Through a special bond, true love is never too far away."

Later in the afternoon, Squidward thought long and hard about what Mr. Krabs had told him. In the end, he finally decided to take up on that advice and try doing something romantic. Perhaps it was time to start acting upon his hidden affections for Squilliam.

After getting off from work, like always he went back to the mansion, but only this time he put his mind to work. If he really wanted to impress Squilliam, he had to do it right. He only hoped it wouldn't lead to disasterious results.

Squidward sets up a nice table for two near his favorite window with the lovely view. Next he broke out his best cooking skills and spend an hour in the kitchen trying to make a deluxe meal. He even went so far as to choose the best champagne.

Two hours later, it was getting close to 6:00 and he wanted everything done before Squilliam would be home. Squidward was just arranging the silverware on the table, lighting up some candles for a warm effect, and then pulling out a steaming plate of crawfish platter straight from the oven.

Somehow Squidward didn't wish to look like some sex slave servant so instead he remained dressed in his usual casual olive-green shirt. He was sick of those stupid leather pants showing off the textures of his ass and the teasing exposure of his thighs.

Squidward was just splashing on some cologne when he hears the arrival of the limousine. Squilliam was on his shell phone angrily arguing with someone on the other end. The millionare enters his home from his own place of work whereas he was dressed in his elegant black tuxedo.

"What the hell do you mean you can't publish those magazines? It won't cause a scandal you crazy asshole!" Squilliam goes behind a screen to change his clothes. "That's a damn lie and you know it! Anyway, I can't deal with that now. I have a busy schedule." Squilliam slips on his comfy maroon robe and curiously wonders where his servant Squidward was.

"I already have to give a speech on why music programs shouldn't be taken out of schools. But I'm still going to perform in that opera!" Squilliam makes his way through the mansion and noting how oddly quiet it was around here. "I don't need to get another lecture from you about my lifestyle! So you can take your critism and shove it up your ass!"

Squilliam grumpily hung up his shell phone in disgust. Entering into one room, Squilliam was in for a big surprise. In front of him, he found himself staring wide-eyed at a sight of a neatly made table, illuminated by the light of the candle. A succulent roasted crawfish was still steaming on the plate that Squilliam could smell from a distance.

"Welcome home." Squidward had finally appeared to him. "I was hoping you'd find the time to sit down and have dinner with me."

Squilliam was completely astounded and thought it uncharacteristic of his rival to go out of his way like this. Yet he couldn't hide how impressed he was and went over to the table for a closer look. All the while Squidward with a small smile was watching the expression on Squilliam's face.

"What is all this? A romantically fixed dinner? I don't understand......why did you do this?" Squilliam turns around to look at the incredible octopus who stood looking proud of himself.

This was so unexpected that Squilliam wasn't sure what to say. Things like this aren't suppose to happen. For christ's sake, he was suppose to be fucking Squidward and then just be done with it. It wasn't suppose to go this far.....perhaps he had been a little "too" soft with Squidward. Now it was time to start drawing the line if he can.

"Hey how come your not not wearing your servant suit?" Squilliam firmly crosses his arms while giving a slight frown.

Squidward kinda twiddled his tentacles when he expected to hear that question. And then giving a honest answer in return. "Please.....could I just.....not wear it this time?"

Squilliam took a moment to skim his eyes over Squidward's waist and slowly traveled along powerful-looking thighs and finally down to nicely-shaped tentacles. Nice....very nicei indeed. Squilliam gives a tempting grin and couldn't wait to start exploring with his cock soon.

"Sure Squiddy. I'll let this slide."

Squidward and Squilliam eventually came to sit down together at the table. Picking up silverware, the two cephalopods began digging into the soft meat of the crawfish. There was a awkward silence as the two didn't know what exactly to say to each other.

It was after popping open the bottle of white champagne and pouring themselves a drink that Squidward longed to get close to Squilliam. He needed to stop being so afraid and to make the move. Squidward then gazes across at the one he had come to believe to be the love of his life. His arch nemesis.....and also his biggest love interest.....

"So.....how was your day?" What a corny thing to say, yet Squidward was trying his best.

Squilliam looked up and was puzzled by this question while eating a mouthful of crawfish meat. This felt strange and the unibrowed octopus didn't know what to think of this. But it became apparent that Squidward was actually trying to reach out to him. But he still needed to keep it distant and not make the wrong move.

"Uh..... my day was good?" Squilliam narrowed his unibrow in suspicion. "Are you doing all this just to get laid?"

"What? Of course not! I only want to spend time with you, is that so wrong? Geez, do you always have sex on your mind?" Squidward flashes a look of annoyance across the table at Squilliam.

Nevertheless, Squilliam was amused and touched that Squidward had thought of him like this. To his surprise, Squilliam realized how much he actually did enjoy Squidward's company. It was super rare for the millionare to feel this comfortable with someone when he prefered to screw around with his no-strings rule.

It wasn't long before Squidward and Squilliam were actually talking more with each other. What started out as little chat soon become conversations. Soon they were talking about many subjects like their favorite kind of music, what kinds of art they were into, about theater and operas. Squidward only realized on how much fun he was having when they even began to talk about their days in high school as teenagers.

"Heh....I don't know what it was about you Squiddy.....but I....you were the funniest wannabe if I ever saw one. Picking on you were the happiest days of my life. You made coming to high school fun for me." Squilliam was smugly cutting into the crawfish with his fork and knife.

"Are you kidding me? You were the biggest asshole to me. I don't even know why you went and singled me out like you did." Squidward didn't bother to keep his voice from sounding sour as he glared at Squilliam.

"Singled you out? That's a naughty word to use Squiddy. I think I....."chose" you. You were so different from the others. Your still the first person in history who "didn't" bow down to me like everyone else always did. Your a worthy opponent." Squilliam was biding his time as he kept up his charming facade.

Squidward merely picked up the claw of the crawfish and started munching into it with his sharp beak busily. "Oh yah? I always feel like I was always trying to prove a point to you. But you still enjoy making a fool out of me one way or the other."

As Squidward is eating, he looks up to see that Squilliam is giving him a rather funny look. It took a moment to realize that he had been eating rather noisily. It didn't exactly make for good table manners. So he embarrassedly drops the claw onto his plate with a thud.

"Uh....you got a little something there on the side of your mouth." Squilliam points out.

Squidward started to reach out and grab a napkin to wipe his mouth. Suddenly Squilliam's hand slammed down on top of his hand to stop him. When Squidward looked up angrily to say something, he realizes that Squilliam was staring at him with those dreamy maroon eyes. Squilliam's lips curve into a sly smirk as he sees the enslaved look he always loved on Squidward's face.

Slowly, Squilliam leans over on the table close to Squidward's face. There Squidward's breath came out into a surprised gasp as Squilliam laps his tongue over Squidward's mouth to remove what bits of food he had clinging there. The smell of his rich rival was truly intoxicating and it overwhelmed him. Filling him with senses that he was bound to never forget.

Finally after he was done, Squilliam leaned back now and smiled in satisfactory upon what his touches did to Squidward. He loved the feel of Squidward's skin, and already did he fantasized about pulling that green shirt off and having a wondrously naked Squidward for his sexual pleasures and his kinky ideas. But patience was a virtue.....he knew how he would seduce his low-down servant.

"So do you have anywhere else I can lick clean?" Squilliam gives a sultry taunt.

"You're sick. You still ain't getting any from me." Squidward stubbornly starts to collect the plates and prepare to clean up now. At least he had fun talking with Squilliam and they had made a actual connection.

Just as Squidward was leaving the room with two plates in his hand, it still didn't stop Squilliam from secretly scheming to get Squidward into the nearest bed. And he finally knew how he would do it. All he needed to do was set the stage......lure Squidward to him. Tonight would be the perfect time to do it.

"Thank you for the dinner, Squiddy. It was nice of you to give me a little of your time." Squilliam got up from the table and approached Squidward who looked up at him suspiciously. "Anyway, I'm going to go....um.....take a shower. Off you go my sexy lil' servant."

Squilliam gave Squidward's soft skin one last tender stroke before turning away and leaving him to go do his regular chores. Meanwhile, Squilliam was about to go set the trap. He wasn't sorry he was doing it, but then that was what he was always about. Besides......this was only Squidward Tentacles.....the biggest loser. It's not like it would be different, cause it was always the same. Squilliam smiling deviously headed for his bedroom.

"I got you now Squiddy......time for me to have fun."

**

* * *

**

**The best part is without a doubt going to be in the next chapter. How will Squilliam seduce Squidward? It will make for a enjoyable read, I can assure you. I'll get the update up as quite as I can.**


	9. Shower seduction

**Here is the best part of the whole story so far. I'm glad that I was able to get as far as I did. But here is where the real fun begins. I won't say anymore and read the chapter to see what I mean.**

* * *

It was starting to get late and Squidward couldn't wait to hit the hay soon. He spend long minutes in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes, wrapping up food, and finally flicking off the light. With a yawn, Squidward already started up the stairs to head for his own room.

He couldn't wait to lie down after working all day. However, Squidward was innocently unaware of the trap he was about to walk into. Opening his door and turning on the light, Squidward immediately saw something odd in his room the moment he stepped in.

The bedsheets, blanket and pillow were missing on his bed. Perplexed by this, he tried looking through the wardrobe, closets and cabinets but couldn't find any replacements. Out of annoyance, Squidward begins to make his way to Squilliam's room. Most likely his unibrowed rival's idea of a joke.

"Squilliam! Quit fucking with me! Squilliam!"

Squidward loudly knocks on Squilliam's bedroom door. The door creaks open with a eerie invitation and so Squidward goes in. "Squilliam! Where the hell are you? Give me back my....."

Squidward's shouts were cut short when he sees his blanket neatly folded on a chair with his pillow on top. What a strange place to find them. Squidward didn't want to stick around for long as he felt it too intrusive to be in Squilliam's bedroom.

But before he could grab his pillow and blanket to leave, he hears a most serene sound. Looking further in the bedroom, Squidward comes to notice Squilliam's maroon robe sprawled on the king-size bed. He continues to hear the sounds of gently falling rain. And then turning around slowly, Squidward was taken in by a most captivating sight.

Heavenly light poured out from a brightly lit bathroom. With its door wide open, Squidward had no trouble seeing an enchanting creature standing in the luxuriant shower and letting the drizzling rain caress his naked body.

Squilliam Fancyson with careful concentration was slowly moving his tentacles to wash and stroke his sinful skin. He reached up both hands to caress the soap over his finely muscled chest and then moving down to touch abdomen. The soap washes down his body in a mesmerizing pattern.

Squidward couldn't move and didn't dare to look away for fear he might miss something. All he could do was watch his rival rapturingly. And already Squidward could feel his own length lifting in excitement. It was the most forbidden temptation.....this would prove to be a mistake sooner or later. But Squidward wasn't thinking so rationally anymore.

The rain showers over Squilliam's glimmering blue grey skin as if it were made out of gems. His four legs looked strong and were no doubt his dancer legs. And his body was absolutely breathtaking and his physique was gorgeous. Squilliam Fancyson was the definition of divine perfection.

Then it happened..... as if sensing his presence, Squilliam turns around in the shower and didn't look too surprised to see Squidward standing there staring. In fact, the unibrowed octopus gives a bewitching smile when he sees the effect he was having on Squidward.

"Is there something you want?" Squilliam asks lustfully.

Squidward tries not to look too much at Squilliam's prized penis that was erecting by the second. This was wrong and he knew that he should back away slowly and leave. But he wanted to stay here.....with Squilliam. He had been wanting this for far too long.

"Uh.....no.....I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come in without knocking." Squidward looks down at the floor with a red face.

"You like looking at me, don't you Squidward? It's okay.....I always liked it." Squilliam enjoyed himself as he tantalizes Squidward with his body language.

Squidward's body was getting dangerously hot and the stirring in his groin kept throbbing. The one person he had dreamt about, fantasized about and idolized about was right in front of him. He couldn't deny his own pleasures. His chances had never seem so high.

"I'm sorry.....I didn't mean to watch.....I'll.....I'll go." Squidward stammered and knew he sounded stupid tripping over his own words.

Squilliam smiles deviously and then begins to step out of the shower with the billowing steam floating around him like he were a sea god descending from the heavens to be worshipped. And Squidward would be the mortal he would love. Squilliam dripping wet all over his naked body began to make his way toward where Squidward stood rooted to the spot.

Run.....run.....run......Squidward's mind screams for him to run but instead he stood staring at his desired lover reaching out to him. Squilliam places his arms around Squidward's neck and leans over to fully kiss him passionately on his lips. It felt so deep and satisfying that Squidward was all for submitting to his heart's love.

As if driven by some natural instinct, the two octopi deepen the kiss and their passion overwhelmed them both. Squilliam's tongue clashed with that of Squidward's as their lips brushed, licked, and suckled with a endless intensity that was a point of no return. Both their hearts pounded loud in their chests as if beating to a love rhythm that only they could understand.

In his own mind, everything was going according to plan and Squilliam already knew how he would do it. Distracting Squidward with his intoxicating kisses and caressing lips, Squilliam reached down to slip his seductive tentacles under Squidward's shirt and began to stroke him there. And next he removes the olive-green shirt and pulls it over Squidward's head and tosses it to the side where it was easily forgotten.

Squilliam took a moment to admire the naked beauty that was Squidward Tentacles. His turquoise skin shone like the birthstone of December. And his crimson eyes were blazing with the deepest craving. Squilliam could almost see every muscle working in his arms and legs and he wanted to kiss them all. For a moment......he had never wanted anyone as badly as he wanted Squidward.....the one who had eluded him for so long.

The two octopi kiss each other some more whereas Squilliam grabs Squidward's hands and began to lure him into the shower and then the door closes behind them. Squidward moans loudly in ecstasy as his lover wasted no time on kissing and touching every inch of him as the shower washed over them both.

With anticipation in his every breath, Squilliam kisses Squidward hard on his lips while moving his hands up and down to caress the muscled chest and then down to stroke his good thighs. As water drips down their heads, Squidward was more than ready to give his body to his lover as he strokes Squilliam's head and again howls from the torturous blissful ecstasy that threatened to drive him to the brink of insanity.

"Puh....please.....touch me some more.....I want you with me.....I want this...." Squidward pants breathlessly in his sexy pleas.

Grinning at the enamored expression on his lover, Squilliam was only getting warmed up to say the least. Kissing his lover warmly on his lips, Squilliam then moves his head to lick the neck of his lover allowing his tongue to trail down to his chest whereas he kisses fervently and licks some more. Squidward had pressed his naked wet body against the marble walls and watched as his lover tenderly kisses and licks every inch of his body and never failed to miss a spot.

The more Squilliam touched, licked, kissed, fondled and loved, he was getting a sensual pleasure unlike anything he'd ever experienced during sex before. Touching Squidward......to love someone like him.....Squilliam realized that this was pure intimacy. And the biggest sexual thrill out of it all was that Squidward had a libido to match. Squilliam had a insatiable sexual appetite and Squidward had no trouble keeping up with him.

"Oh Squiddy.....it feels so good.....I couldn't stop thinking about you......I wanted to fuck you so badly." Squilliam moans as he kisses Squidward's beautiful nipples while his tentacles run over his lover's smooth ass.

Showering rain pours down onto their wet naked bodies and as the two octopi were making out, Squidward wondered if any of this was real or was it just part of his fantasy. But to have Squilliam lick him clean with his tongue and wiping the soap all over his chest and over his pulsating cock, he knew that for the first time ever.....he had Squilliam all to himself.

"Y-Yes...Yes! Don't stop....I want every part of you. I've always wanted all of you." Squidward responds in return as he reaches down to touch and caress Squilliam's quivering penis.

His heart was in danger of leaping out of his chest as Squilliam feels Squidward kissing him back and touching his cock so obsessively and with skilled touch..... but that wasn't suppose to happen.....but it did. And now their attraction and passion were no doubt mutual. With their wet bodies melting together, it really had looked as if they had become one. And for once.....Squilliam forgot to not surrender too much to his heart.

Instead Squilliam embraced Squidward's body and leant him up against the wall where his hands roamed up and down his lover's body and learning Squidward's sensitive parts by heart. With the warm water trickling down Squidward's body, it made his tight entrance an easy access as Squilliam positioned himself.

It was slow at first, but Squilliam finally came to enter his penis into his lover's tight entrance whereas Squidward by now was screaming, but not in pain.....but from the inner joys it brought. Squilliam was gentle at first until eventually he came to pound himself even deeper into Squidward and already did he feel ready to cum.

Never had he ever felt so much erotic desire in a lover before.....not even August Angelo had ever come close to making him climax this much. With a possessive need to brand Squidward as his own, Squilliam cups his lover's rear as he begins to thrust in and out.

"Oh yes.....yes....just like that....I want you Squilliam.....I need you in me....." Squidward lets out a soft gasp as he presses his body seductively along the wall with his arms outstretched.

It was truly the most incredible sex ever.....Squidward was passionate, sexy, beautiful and most of all kinky. And Squilliam was evermore drawn into a deep need to keep fucking this surprisingly enchanting creature. Squidward grinning with delight wraps his arms around Squilliam's neck to pull him in for a loving kiss as his unibrowed lover continued to enter into him again, again and again as the warm shower washed them both clean.

One hour later.....with the balcony curtains drawn, it allowed the moonlight to pour in and be the only source of light needed. As the moon hung at its highest in the night, Squidward laid bare naked in the cushiony king-size bed along with a naked Squilliam whom had his arm over him.

They were wrapped in the warmth of the blanket and were dried after the long shower together. And yet.....Squidward couldn't shake off that feeling like he'd done something wrong. True that coming together with his secret love had been the most exquisite moment in his life.....who was to say that it would last?

"My, your awfully quiet Squidward." Squilliam noted, as he runs a hand on the side of Squidward's face, appreciating the warmth and softness of turquoise skin.

"So this is it, isn't it?"

"This is what?"

"Now that we've finally gone and had our affair, you'll send me away. You had your way with me, so now there ain't no reason for me to stick around here any longer."

Squidward sounded so gloomy and so convinced of what was to happen that it made Squilliam actually look at the cashier cephalopod that he had not long ago had been kissing, caressing and fucking. Now after sex, Squilliam still couldn't look at Squidward without getting a big boner and receiving arousals from all around.

"Come now Squiddy, what makes you think I'd get rid of you? Are you telling me that you regret what we did?" Squilliam asks while tracing kisses along Squidward's shoulders.

"N-no....I really did enjoy it. But....but you....that's all you do. You go around fucking whatever moves. Your not interested in relationships, commitments, or even romance." Squidward had become cynical. "Well you got what you wanted from me, so now you can take this collar off me and just throw me away."

There Squidward actually moves his body a good distance from Squilliam in the bed. The rich lover was dismayed by this sudden cold behavior and he was slowly growing to feel bad of the many past indiscretions he had in the past. It was no secret that Squilliam Fancyson had a history of seedy affairs, but something about Squidward..... he had a way of making you rethink things.

"Wait just a minute, Squidward. You don't know for sure if I'll kick ya to the curb. What if....what if I want you to stay a little longer?" Squilliam tries to sidle closer to his cranky lover.

"Don't lie! I've been watching you for years! I have seen the way you treat all your lovers. So what makes me any different? Your nothing but a playboy, you always have been!" Squidward insisted, pushing Squilliam away from him on the bed.

Squilliam thought of something quick. Surely there could be something he could say here to change Squidward's mind. Besides, Squidward had been one of the best lovers he ever had. The sex had been out of this world, and to find someone whom he had excellent sexual chemistry with was pretty hard to find if you were just as rich and fabulous as Squilliam Fancyson III.

"Yeah your right about me. But your different Squidward. When we're together, I feel like we may a....ya know.....a special connection that runs deep?" Squilliam peeks at Squidward who remains unconvinced and then the millionaire gives a defeated sigh. "I don't want to get rid of you....the truth is....I....I actually like you. I really like you."

Upon hearing this, it does get Squidward's attention whom turns his head to look at Squilliam who is broadly smiling back at him. There he manages to coax Squidward into moving closer to his warm body where he could gladly plant a kiss on his favorite lover's forehead. And as he does so, Squidward gazes at his high school tormentor whom had become his greatest lover.

"Squidward....." Squilliam whispers as he moves on top of Squidward with a enraptured smile. "Do you.....maybe....like me.....just a little bit?"

As Squilliam lifts Squidward up from the bed to embrace him and run his hands down the soft spineless back of his lover, Squidward couldn't deny how much he was so in love with his rich rival. And now his biggest fantasy was becoming a reality. Squilliam really could be his.

"Yeah....I guess I do like you.....even if it's a little bit." Squidward answered as presses his naked body along that of Squilliam's. But then, Squidward drew apart a little to gaze hopefully at Squilliam and still wanted to put his doubts to rest once and for all.

"Squilliam.....I....I want to stay here but only if you want me to. I don't want to have to go anywhere. I....I know I can make you happy. Can you promise me something, Squilliam Fancyson? Will you promise me that you won't send me away? That maybe I can go on being with you?"

Squilliam stares straight into Squidward's crimson eyes filled with hope, trust, and longing. And then he gives a affectionate smile. "Of course I will Squidward. I promise that I won't send you away. I want you to stay here with me at the mansion."

For the first time ever in his life, Squidward was filled with a joy that he hadn't felt in a long time. In happiness, he engulfs Squidward with tender kisses with his vulnerable heart wide open now. And sadly in the end......Squidward hadn't noticed that Squilliam had his tentacles crossed behind his back as the two once again made love in the romantic moonlight washing down on them.


	10. Conscious of the heart

The next day, sunlight was now shining through the balcony window and into the bedroom. The bright sunshine was what woke Squilliam up as he began to sit up in bed and gave a lazy stretch. Next to him, Squidward continues to sleep peacefully and undisturbed.

And yet Squilliam smirks wickedly as he carefully and quietly climbs out of bed and grabs his fancy maroon robe to dress himself. Today was the day..... it was sad but it had to be done. It was a shame as Squiddy had been a excellent bedmate. But it was now time for Squilliam to move on to bigger and better things.

"Ah well, it was nice while it lasted." Squilliam stood in front of the mirror while tying the belt to his robe and arranges his favorite purple neckerchief.

After smiling arrogantly back at his reflection, Squilliam now turns his attention to his sleeping lover still in his bed. Flashing a evil smile, this would be it. Time to kick Squiddy's ass to the curb. Squilliam approaches the king-size bed and reaches down his hand to touch Squidward's shoulder.

His heart thudded and thundered like a storm in his chest the minute his tentacle touched turquoise flesh. A shudder ran throughout Squilliam's body that even shook him to the core. Then the unibrowed millionaire was torn by conflicting emotions that waged war inside of him. The heartless smirk vanishes and only to be replaced by a unfathomable expression.

To watch Squidward sleep and listen to his soft snores was suddenly coming to be something of a endearment to Squilliam whom couldn't take his eyes off him. His gaze admires the beautiful turquoise skin and tentacles that he vividly remembered suckling and licking. And then memories and images began to flash before Squilliam's eyes that only a heart could contain.

_Squidward dressed in sexy leather pants, dancing a seductive ballet to please his master. His crimson eyes burned like dancing flames of desire. Squidward Tentacles the Enchanter.....someone who had captured his fancy. The one whose sexual appetites were matched only by Squilliam himself....._

"No....no....I can't think of that! Fuck it! I just want to get rid of him and have my life back!" Squilliam thought furiously to himself. He tried to remove the blanket to wake Squidward up, but his heart wasn't through with him yet.

_The image of when he had shed tears of sorrow and lonliness because of August Angelo had spurn him for another lover flashed through his mind. It had been the comforting and compassionate arms of Squidward that held him when he needed someone's shoulder to cry on. Squidward's crimson eyes had been soothing and caring._

"Damn it....damn it....no....I don't want to remember.....I don't care anymore." Squilliam grabbed at his head as he looks down at Squidward guiltily.

Why couldn't he do it? He had to get rid of Squidward now and fast. This wasn't really happening for real.....his heart.....his emotions.... his obsession....this wasn't.....it couldn't be. Shit like this doesn't happen to him. Maybe to other fools in love, but not him. How could he get this way? Squidward couldn't possibly be the source of all this.....fuck! He was a loser! This wasn't someone you love!

"Squid.....Squidward?" Squilliam tries to speak, but his voice still managed to come out somewhat muffled as more memories whirled in his mind like a haunting.

_The memory of the wondeful dinner that Squidward had cooked up just for him played agaim in his mind. He had thought about him.....thought about how Squidward had thought of him. They truly had connected.....Despite Squidward being here against his will, he had grown close to his unibrowed master and he wanted to stay....._

"Damn you heart! I don't feel anything.....it's impossible.....I don't....I don't want to feel like this.....I don't give a shit about Squidward.....I just want to be rid of him......I can do it....I can do this." Squilliam wrestles his demons as he reaches for Squidward.

But no matter how much he tried to make himself stab Squidward in the back, it was almost like some unseen force were stopping him. Something was keeping him from once again being the conniving sleazy asshole. Squilliam moves away fast from the bed where a innocent Squidward continues to slumber. Soon Squilliam was staggering into the bedroom while his heart and his conscious thoughts continued to pound around in his head.

"No....stop!" His obsession grew, his desire was unbinding, and his heart felt more in control then it ever had been before. "I....I can't do it! I can't do it! Aaaaeeeeeiiii!" Suddenly Squilliam collapses onto the bathroom floor in as his mind and his heart continued to be at war.

* * *

Later, Squidward woke up by himself and quickly noticed that he was alone in the bed. That's funny, his master wasn't there to crack the whip at him like every morning. Squilliam was gone so Squidward had to get up.

As he was always forced to do, Squidward places back on the embarrassing black leather pants where once again his ass was on display for all to see. It was something to please his master..... There he heads to the kitchen to prepare a fresh pot of coffee.

To his astonishment, he finds Squilliam was already in the kitchen and had already made himself some coffee. He sat a the table with his head buried in his hands and a cup of coffee right in front of him.

"Squilliam? Uh, good morning?" Squidward became surprised that for once he didn't have to wait for him.

Squilliam for the first time seem to avoid looking at his promiscuous servant. He appeared to be very troubled. When Squidward didn't receive a polite "good-morning" from him, Squidward grumpily goes to open the refrigerator. It was still early and he was still tired.....especially after hot sex with his rival all night.

Pulling out a glass bottle of milk to drink, he was beginning to find it eerie at how quiet Squilliam was and his lack of attention toward him. And when Squidward turns around to face him, the unibrowed octopus was still directing his gaze downward. At last Squidward narrowed his eyes concernly.

"Squilliam? Are you feeling okay? Is something wrong?"

Now finally Squilliam did lift up his head and seem to stare at Squidward with an unreadable expression. Squilliam could only look at this ravishing creature with his beautiful turquoise sheen skin, the sexy leather snuggling against his body smoothly. His tender tentacles were to die for as they could deliver a heavenly massage.

Squilliam looks straight up into Squidward's face and felt as if he were seeing the cashier cephalopod in a whole new light. This was his high school enemy and the most incredible lover he ever had the pleasure of having in his favor. The love had been too great.....too pure....too real.

"Take those pants off." Squilliam suddenly says.

"Great. Got sex on the brain already eh?" Squidward shakes his head humorously.

But Squilliam was looking away shamefully. "No, that isn't what I meant. You....you don't have to wear those leather pants."

This shocked the shit outta Squidward who stares in disbelief. Perhaps it was considered the most nicest thing Squilliam had ever said to him. But there was something unusually different about his unibrowed master. Just what was going on here? This wasn't the kind of behavior he expected from Squilliam after having a night of passion with him.

"Uh Squill.....did something just happen with you?" Squidward inquired.

But somehow Squilliam had to look away. Squidward was really sexy-looking this morning in his tight-fitting leather. And Squilliam was still trying to fight the urge to gather his erotic lover into his arms to kiss him, lick him, touch him, rip those pants off those lascivious legs.... The unibrowed octopus shuddered at the very thought and knew what he had to do.

"Squidward.....I want you to take the day off. Why don't you go home or something?"

This shocked the shit outta Squidward who stares at Squilliam and thought maybe he misheard. This wasn't the kind of behavior he'd expected from his rich rival. Wouldn't Squilliam be bragging about finally bedding him? Bewildered, Squidward continues to look hesitatively at Squilliam for a few more minutes.

"What are you waiting for? Go ahead and leave. You have my permission. I.....I just want to be alone for a while." Squidward says, taking a swig of his cup of coffee while his gaze avoided Squidward's.

"Well.....if you're sure....." Squidward lazily says before turning away in ever more confusion. But not before flat-out asking. "Did something happen with you, Squilliam?"

Squilliam seem to speak without even looking at Squidward. "No. Just leave. And remember......if you dont' come back, I will look for you."

That was a warning not to be taken literally. Squidward had no intention of trying to stay away, but he hate to think of what it might be like to have Squilliam hound him down. Being as rich and powerful as the unibrowed octopus, he'd know how to pull a lot of strings to find the things that he wants.

But for now, Squidward like always obeyed Squilliam's wishes and went off to change out of his leather pants and into his comfy olive-green collar shirt. But it had him think about the passionate affair he had shared with Squilliam only last night. It had been so wonderful to finally be in the arms of his dream guy. So why was Squilliam acting so guilty about it?

In the day, Squidward began to take his regular path to Conch street where his home resided. He was tugging at the black collar that still made him a slave to Squilliam Fancyson. Would he ever truly be free? His thoughts fled the minute he happily began to make his way up to his beloved Eastern Island head and went in. And inside he happens to find......."

"Hiya Squidward! Look Patrick! It's Squidward! Squidward's home! Welcome back!" SpongeBob's face lit up like the rising sun the minute his cranky neighbor walked in.

Together, SpongeBob and Patrick appeared to have been keeping house for Squidward while he was off stuck serving Squilliam all the time. There the sea sponge was bustling about cleaing with a duster while Patrick was going about watering all of Squidward's favorite sea plants with a messy watering pot.

"What? SpongeBob and Patrick, what are you two morons doing in here? Nobody's allowed in my house." Squidward says in indignation at the two goofs.

"I'm sorry Squidward, we didn't know that." SpongeBob smiles naively. "If we see anyone in your house, we'll be sure to tell em' to leave!"

"Yeah! Why I'm gonna go tell that funny guy to scram!" Patrick dramatically points out the window.

"Patrick......that would be the mailman. He's just going to go to my mailbox." Squidward cocks a sarcastic eye at the starfish. "Anyway, how long have you two been here?"

"Oh me and Patrick have been cleaning your house for ya! So how did things go with Squilliam? Did you make a real nice romantic dinner and spend romantic quality time with your romantic love interest cause it's so romantic?" SpongeBob winks knowingly at his cephalopod friend.

Squidward wasn't even sure how to answer that. He didn't even know if this should be the kind of subject he could discuss with a moron too naive and a moron too stupid. But then seeing the eager interest on SpongeBob's face, and the silly way that Patrick would give the sea plant a drink before drinking the watering pot too, surely it wouldn't cause too many damage?

"Our dinner together went well......so well that in fact I got laid." Squidward replies monotonously. "Other than that, it wasn't a total disaster.

The effect of that answer seem to make SpongeBob more intrigued if not awkward. Supposedly the cheery porifera knew the whole sex talk and surprisingly knew just what he was talking about. But as always, Patrick was always still miles behind when it came to giving something a thought.

"Laid? What? You mean you just laid there all day? That's doesn't seem very fun." Patrick seem immune to the actual meanings of the word.

SpongeBob however was getting the wrong idea of the whole situation and like always had a very optimistic view on things. While Squidward in a fit of annoyance tried to straighten out the minor messes that had been made in his living room, SpongeBob like a child was bouncing on the balls of his black shoes while dusting a little here and a littlt there.

"I just knew it! You and Squilliam were meant to be together! I can just see it now. The cute names of Squidward & Squilliam 4Evah written in Valentine cards. So does this mean you two are sweethearts now? How long have you been dating? Ooooh I want the details, Squidward!"

Irritably, Squidward stops and spins around angrily whereas SpongeBob bumps right into him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. SpongeBob, you just don't get it. Me and Squilliam aren't dating, we're not sweethearts, we're not nothing."

SpongeBob's smile fell at what he was hearing. "What? What are you saying? Aren't you in love with Squilliam or something? I thought he was your boyfriend now."

When he hears this, Squidward couldn't help but give a bitter laugh. "My boyfriend? SpongeBob, there's something about Squilliam you don't know. He's a player, a lothario, a casanova, he's the Don Juan!"

"I have no idea who all those people are, but go on." SpongeBob cocks his head thoughtfully.

"What I'm trying to say is that Squilliam isn't interested in relationships, boyfriends, marriage, love, communication, or commitment. He's just a heartless selfish snobbish oversexed millionare who enjoys having his cake and eating it too. It's your typical slam, bang, thank you ma'am. It's just his latest score that he's gonna mark down on the book!" Squidward went on and on.

Squidward takes a moment to catch his breath and looks down at SpongeBob and Patrick who were staring at him somewhat looking stunned. Clearing his throat and calming down a bit, Squidward was able to put it nice and simple so that perhaps they could actually get a handle on what he was babbling about.

"Ah-hem.....I mean that Squilliam doesn't.....I mean he ain't....." Squidward sadly lowers his head when he realized that it was painful to just even say it for what it was. But it was the truth.

"I....I do love Squilliam......I've loved him since I was 16. But......but I wasn't good enough then and I ain't good enough now. Anyway, it's just sex with Squilliam. He doesn't love me and probably will break it up with me sooner or later. Anyway, Squilliam doesn't want a relationship with me and never will."

SpongeBob and Patrick looked at each other and then up at Squidward who truly did look like a poor soul suffering from the cruel grips of unrequited love. But the cantankerous cephalopod at the moment did not want sympathy as it had been one of the sad part of his life that he had come to accept. Instead he picks up a broom and shot a glare over at his two staring neighbors.

"Thanks a lot for housesitting. Now get out of here before or you'll know what I'll do with this broom!" Squidward holds up the broom threatenly and the sea sponge and starfish scattered away.

Like two children have been caught in a naughty place, SpongeBob and Patrick ran out of the Eastern Island head and couldn't help but go over to what has bee shared with them. So Squilliam Fancyson didn't want to be with Squidward? Wasn't there any other way to convince a lecherous octopus that Squidward could be the true love to set him straight? Could anyone really learn to love a mere cashier?

"Come with me Patrick! I've got a idea!" SpongeBob smiles mischiveously over at his pink pal. "I know how we can get Squidward and Squilliam to accept each other as a couple! We just need to find a real romantic place, stick the two in there and let the rest work itself out"

* * *

**What devious plan could SpongeBob come up with to get Squidward and Squilliam to fall in love? Will it even work? As always, please keep reading and reviewing. Can the two octopi really see each other for who they really are? And can Squilliam really learn what it truly means to love someone for more than their body? The answers in future chapters soon.**


	11. The Carnal Carnival

This was truly going to be real interesting on trying to get two very different octopi to fall in love with each other. Nevertheless, SpongeBob and Patrick were confident that through their scheme they could bring Squidward and Squilliam together in the most beautiful and romantic way. By tonight, there would be tons of sparks.

Standing at the entrance to the town carnival, the sea sponge and starfish couldn't stop laughing cleverly with each other. It was going to be so much fun and they looked forward to it with anticipation. They had just set the trap for their neighbor and his secret crush.

"Boy, this is going to be it Patrick. What better way to bring two special people together here at the carnival? It's classic I tell ya."

With a chipper grin, SpongeBob spreads his arms to motion around. There were all the rides, foods and drinks, fun games to play and even the shops. Just then, a bus pulls up in front of the entrance of the carnival, and SpongeBob and Patrick's faces lit up.

"Ah ha ha ha ha, we totally fooled them! Watch them SpongeBob. Are you watching?" Patrick gives a shy giggle.

Squidward steps out of the bus and looks around to only see SpongeBob, Patrick and the carnical. "Wait a second..... this isn't the Sexy Gay Artists Convention! SpongeBob, you lying brat!" Squidward glares in outrage.

Suddenly a black limousine comes and pulls up near the entrance too. Here Squilliam Fancyson steps out of the limousine and instead sees a surprised Squidward and a smirking SpongeBob and Patrick. It seems that he too had been tricked.

"Hey! What gives? You said this was a new gay dancing club!" Squilliam threw a scowl.

"Now, now guys. I guess I got the wrong directions." SpongeBob gives a sly wink at a giggling Patrick. "Ah well, since we're all here. Let's all go have fun at the carnival!"

Laughing like excited little boys, SpongeBob grabs Squidward's arms while Patrick takes Squilliam's arm and together they forcibly push the two cephalopods off into the carnival along with the other happy crowd going in. Squidward and Squilliam exchanged uncomfortable looks at each other. This wasn't exactly the kind of place they were into.

"Oh hell, this is a fate worse than death! Please tell me you can get us out of this Squilliam." Squidward pleads hopefully.

"Damn! I think I left behind my S.O.S flashlight that flags down my private helicopter!" Squilliam panicks.

Unfortunately it wasn't long before SpongeBob and Patrick discovered that it wasn't going to be easy to turn two longtime arch rivals into all time lovers. Most of the time spend in the carnival involved Squidward and Squilliam arguing and bickering about old issues. However, perhaps all that was needed was for the two cephalopod rivals to have more fun together.

"This is my favorite ride. Let's all go on the Shell Cups!" Patrick is pushing them all into the line.

Soon after, SpongeBob and Patrick were laughing and cheering toegether as they spinned around and around inside their blue shell cup on the ride. Squidward and Squilliam on the other hand weren't having too much fun inside their yellow shell cup where they were still having a hard time getting along.

"Why the hell do I have to do all the spinning here?" Squidward complains wearily.

"Because your the peasant, Squiddy. That's why." Squilliam mockingly leans back lazily.

"Oh fuck you, you snob!"

Later, SpongeBob and Patrick happily sat side-by-side on the ferris wheel, able to look out over a nice view of Goo Lagoon and its tropical beaches. The sea sponge and starfish smile together as they watch the warm light of the sunset wash over them. However other riders were having a hard time enjoying the sunset on the ferris wheel because of the constant arguing of Squidward and Squilliam.

"Heh, heh, heh..... I remember leaving hilarious signs on your seat in band class. One time it read, "Reserved for lower class." Squilliam jeers arrogantly.

"You were always a asshole. I even remember in gym class, you were my number one target at dodge ball." Squidward frowns sourly.

"My, ain't it nice to recall such fond memories of us back in high school?" Squilliam flashes a charming smile.

On the ferris wheel, the two octopi sat together while watching the setting sun in the horizon. They sat distantly from each other whereas Squidward sat with arms crossed firmly and Squidward sat comfortably with arms outstretched. The two always seem to avoid each others gaze.

"Do you see them, Pat? What are they doing?" SpongeBob tries to look down below while clumsily moving around the cart and receiving shouting complaints from other riders.

"I don't know. Maybe if I twist my head to the side like this..... ahhhhhh neck cramps, neck cramps, neck cramps!" Patrick nearly falsl over the side.

There SpongeBob grabs Patrick's shoulders and safely pulls him back in, therefore earning a thankful smile from the slow-witted starfish. There he moves a little closer where SpongeBob holds his best friend near him. Together they started putting their minds together to think up a smooth plan that would get two very different octopuses to fall in love.

"This may be fun, but we still have to help Squidward and Squilliam fall in love. We need to show them how much they really need each other. We need to think up something more romantic." SpongeBob insisted. "But let's see.....what could we do to bring Squidward and Squilliam close together?"

SpongeBob places a hand on his chin and starts doing some deep thinking. However his pondering was quickly interrupted by Patrick's silly rambling ideas on the subject. He was always happy to lend a listening ear to the wondrous imaginations of his simple-minded best friend. But then something unexpected happened that makes the sea sponge's heart bounce inside him.

"I know what we can do to make Squidward and Squidward look-alike come together. We gotta get them alone somehow. Where they can spend time with each other, know each other, and when the time is right......they'll love like this."

Patrick suddenly takes SpongeBob by the hand where his pink stubby hand moves to caress the soft yellowy arm. "And they'll kiss like this," Patrick demonstrates by tracing sweet kisses along and up SpongeBob's shivering arm. "And with the right moment.....," Patrick whispers softly. "They'll move close like this....."He teasingly pulls SpongeBob closer to him by his red tie. "And they'll realize their love."

Patrick's lips were dangerously close, his voice was husky and warm, and something intimate sparked to life in his eyes. But then the pink starfish drew back and he was smiling boyishly. It took a moment for SpongeBob to realize he'd been holding his breath the whole time until he finally lets it out in a whoosh. His porifera body was shaking but rather if it was in excitement or nervousness, he didn't know.

"Y-Yeah.....uh-huh.....we.....we need to get Squidward and Squilliam alone somehow. I think I know how we can do it!" SpongeBob was able to regain himself, but he couldn't shake off the tingling feeling of how his best friend since childhood had touched him.

For the rest of the ride, SpongeBob and Patrick exchange private giggles as they do some plotting. Afterwards, Squidward and Squilliam were more than happy to finally board off the dull ride on the ferris wheel. And yet they continued to be at each other's throat. Squilliam Fancyson III, the ever overachiever still made Squidward feel like he were insignificant by ever step.

"Wanna know what I did after high school, Squiddy? Squilliam deliberately gloats loudly as he loved making himself heard. "First I went to the Music Academy and graudated at the top of my class. Next I attended Art School where I graduated with full marks. And then I was send to the Dance Recital where I was a star pupil."

Boy did Squilliam love putting on airs wherever he went. He also loved making those mocking funny faces with his unibrow that he knew Squidward hated. And now Squilliam in a taunting behavior was walking backwards in front of a frowning Squidward who walked forward.

"So tell me Squiddy.....What did you do after high school? Learn how to scrap off the grease in the greasespoon? Squilliam gives a chuckle at his own ridicule.

No way was Squidward going to keep taking this kind of shit from some snooty prick. A no-good vainglory of a octopus who was brought up in a world full of privileges, luxury and money. All the things that Squidward Q. Tentacles himself had been denied all his life. In plain talk, it was safe to say that Squilliam Fancyson represented everything that Squilliam was never meant to be. Successful, famous, and talented...... He hated Squilliam for it......He loved Squiliam for it.....Two conflicting emotions and sometimes he didn't know which one to act upon.

"I don't need to hear this high-and-mighty bullshit from you Squilliam! I have more respect for myself than that! If your going to keep dissing me like this, then I've had it!" Squidward grabs at the black collar on his neck and determinedly pulls and tugs at it. Squilliam calmly crosses his arms and watches with a smirk.

SpongeBob and Patrick meanwhile weren't paying too much attention to the clashing cephalopods. Their attention were instead centered on one particular ride that attracted all kinds of loving couples. It was the most romantic ride here at the Goo Lagoon Amusement Park. It was simply called....The Tunnel of Love.

"This is it, Patrick. This is what is going to get them! But we gotta trick them onto the ride somehow." SpongeBob hastily whipsers this to Patrick.

"Oh I know.....I'll grab his legs, and then you can grab the head and then we'll toss it over....."

"No, no Patrick! I don't mean it like that. No, we need to be a bit more convincing than that. Follow my lead...." SpongeBob chuckles deviously while pointing over at where the two octopi stood.

After nearly 15 minutes of trying to force the black collar off, Squidward was only filled with the harsh fact that Squilliam was never going to stop making him into a slave. As long as this slave collar stay attached, he would forever been bound to his master. Growlimg in frustration, Squidward instead bangs a fist on top of a nearby trash can.

"Damn this whole thing! Oh well, doesn't mean that I can't just walk away and never look back." Squidward defiantly turns on his heel and goes to leave.

"Don't you even dare Squidward! Get back here! Your still my servant!" Squilliam angrily digs into his robe pocket and started to pull out the remote to start zapping the hell out of Squidward.

"Wait a minute Squilliam! Let's not go overboard. No need to get upset." SpongeBob hurries over and grabs Squilliam's arm to stop him from pressing the remote. "No need to press the button. I have a idea. Why don't you and Squidward go on this nice ride over there and work things out together?"

SpongeBob smiles innocently as he is looking between the two opposing octopuses. The cashier cephalopod looks over at the elegantly dressed celebrity cephalopod. And the celebrity cephalopod gazes over at the ordinary dressed cashier cephalopod. For a moment, it looked like their expressions soften.....but it was only momentarily. They were back to crossing their arms stubbornly and turning their backs on each other.

"He can go fuck himself." Squidward snapped

"And he can go fuck himself even harder." Squilliam snapped

The smile became droopy on SpongeBob's face as it seem that this wasn't going to work. But then again, who ever said that the clever little sea sponge wouldn't have a plan B in case things didn't work out with plan A? SpongeBob gives Patrick that knowing look, and then he seem to bob his square head in the octopuses direction and gave a nod.

Five minutes later.......

"Get your hands off me! Cut that out! Put me down! Let go! Stop it already! Quit it!" Squilliam is thrashing his arms and tentacles crazily about as Patrick is carrying him over his shoulder.

"SpongeBob! What are you doing? You better have a good explanation for this! Don't think you won't get away with this! I know where you live!" Squidward hollers furiously as SpongeBob cheerfully drags him by the feet.

They had no choice but to butt their way to the front of the line while most onlookers were looking at the two octopuses who were desperately trying to get free. The rider attendant seem bewildered by this rather odd couple at first, but eventually entry was granted. Soon a heart-shaped clam boat came sailing up to the dock. Squidward and Squilliam are forced onto this little love boat ready to set sail. But they both still didn't have to like it.

"Oh mericiful Neptune get me the hell off this damn forsaken ride!" Squidward screams at the top of their lungs.

"Somebody please just kill me right now.....," Squilliam was in even bigger panic.

With big smiles on their faces, SpongeBob and Patrick were waving merrily as the ride sets off along the track. Carrying a helpless Squidward and Squilliam as they disappeared into the tunnels of love. Who knew what would happen between the two octopi now.

"Well there they go, Patrick. Do you suppose they'll come to understand each other?" SpongeBob's blue eyes took on a brighter shine.

"Sniff....I think so buddy." Patrick dabs a tissue at his eye. "It's all so magical almost."

Through a tender moment, SpongeBob feels Patrick link a arm around him. And in response, the sea sponge leans his head lovingly on the side of the starfish. The two remain like that for a minute before they drew apart out of embarrassment. But a hidden love remains......

* * *

**So what will happen in the tunnels of love? Will Squidward and Squilliam come out of it as lovers? Or will they remain the ever eternal rivals? I wanted to take a break here so as to add the suspence. Review are appreciated as always please. By the way, the Sponge/Pat isn't a figment of your imagination, I totally threw it in as a clue for a certain future story. But I ain't saying much here.**


	12. Tunnels of Love

Inside the tunnels of love, two octopi sailed on together. The ride seem to take them through a exploration of a beautiful cave filled with mysterious wonders. They followed along a goo river where cascading waterfalls can be seen in the distance, creating a cool misty air that lingers all around.

Strange moss was glowing a green glow among the rocks which was probably due to the elements of the sea. It was easy to understand the reason why the cave made a beautiful place for lovers.

Squidward and Squilliam sat side-by-side although they weren't looking at each other. The distance between them was still there. Instead they took in the sights around the cave and couldn't wait for the ride to be over.

After a while though, Squidward couldn't stand the silence between them any longer. Rather if he liked it or not, he needed to say something now. Perhaps it was time to face old issues. Giving a soft sigh, Squidward turns his head to look at his rich rival beside him and started to open his mouth to say something. To his surprise, it was Squilliam who said something first.

"No point on sitting around like this, Squidward. We may as well talk."

For a moment, Squidward didn't know what to say. He looks away and gazes with interest at some underwater sea fireflies darting in and out. When he didn't say anything, Squilliam looks idly ahead while continuing to speak.

"We've known each other since high school. I'd always push you and you push me back. We've been fighting for so long. I sometimes forget what we're fighting about."

Squidward continued to remain quiet. He couldn't help but think back to the days when he had been very young. Full of hopes and dreams. And he had the stupid naivete to fall head over heels in love with a young haughty Squilliam Fancyson. Even to this day, he still got horny as a teenager whenever he was near his high school crush.

"Aren't you going to talk to me?" Squilliam asked gently.

At last, Squidward makes himself look at Squilliam. And right away did all the bitterness come flooding back in. He had so many disappointments in his life. Nothing ever went right for him. So many things were always left unresolved between them.

"You were nothing but a bullying asshole to me. All I ever did was admire you." Just at the mention of it, bad memories begin to replay in Squidward's mind like embarrassing home movies.

In Band Class, Squilliam would make fun of him to no end whenever he make a wrong note on his clarinet. At Dancing lessons, Squilliam delighted in tripping him, followed by hilarious laughter. Then in Art Class, Squilliam thought it was funny to throw paint at both him and his works of art.

The ride carries them further into the darkest parts of the cave from glowy crystalize blue rocks. Also sea fireflies could be seen darting among the glimmering moss. The sceneries were absolutely breath-taking. But Squidward and Squilliam were more interested with each other.

"All I ever wanted was to be just as successful and great like you." Squidward was saying heatedly. "But you mocked me, you teased me, and you were always trying to make a fool outta me!"

And there Squidward ended up asking the one question he'd been meaning to ask all along. He wanted to know once and for all. "I want to know Squilliam. Why are you always picking on me? Huh? Huh? Why me?"

Suddenly Squilliam was acting peculiar next to him on the ride. The unibrowed octopus begins to grin sheepishly. Squidward raises a eyebrow in puzzlement as Squilliam doesn't answer but continues to look at him with that smooth grin that demanded attention.

"Why the hell are you grinning like that? Aren't you going to answer my damn question?" Squidward was already losing his temper.

Squilliam then leans over slowly where his sinfully seductive voice whispers in his ear like a soft wind. Sending shivering delights throughout his body. "You always did look so cute when your pissed off. I like it and that's why I do it."

There was a dangerously exciting thump in Squidward's heart as he feels his rival's warm breath on his neck. Squilliam moves his tentacle to undo the button at Squidward's collar and opens it. Next Squilliam slips his hand inside Squidward's shirt and begins to rub and caress the naked flesh underneath. He grins in satisfaction at the stirring arousal of Squidward.

"I liiiike you, Squidward. It gives me a sexual thrill."

Squilliam continues his caressing and enjoyed watching as Squidward melted at his touch. The contact of blue gray skin and turquoise skin burning together. Squidward wanted very much to throw himself at Squilliam with wild abandonment. But he instead reaches up and removes Squilliam's hand firmly from his shirt and tries to regain self-control. He wasn't finished talking yet.

"You.....you like me? You liked me?" Squidward was frowning skeptically. "You mean to be telling me you enjoy making me miserable because you actually like me? Your horrible! Do you have any idea how much hurt you've put me through?"

Squidward dourly bows his head and was desperately trying to understand but only to feel even more lost inside. Squilliam on the other hand was trying to explain himself.

"I know this whole shit is confusing. I've been blinded by my own inflatable ego that I never realized that I liked you deep down. But I was young and reckless back then and I guess I......" Squilliam was interrupted by sudden sad sniffling from next to him. He looks at Squidward and realized that the cashier sounded close to tears.

"Wha...what? Are you crying?" Squilliam said with a incredulous look.

"No! Of course not!" Squidward denies while wiping at his teary eyes.

But then without warning, Squidward couldn't stop from breaking down in front of his unibrowed rival. He began to weep, and there Squilliam is immediately struck by overwhelming guilt. It was hard to ignore when it was stabbing at the very core of his heart. Soon all emotions were coming out between them as they were talking and crying.

"How could you hurt me like that?"

"I never meant any real harm! Honest!"

"You say you like me but that's bullshit!"

"I know! I know I went about the wrong way on showing it, but I always liked you!"

"How can I believe you when all you've ever done was make me feel so bad about everything that was me?"

"I was never good at expressing my emotions, and I know that I'm paying for it now. But please don't hate me for it!"

"You hurted me! You destroyed all my confidence and you hurt me."

"Well if I did hurt you Squidward.....I'm....I'm sorry. Will you accept my apologies?"

Squidward couldn't control himself and began to sob while burying his face into his tentacles. It was moments like these where Squilliam thought he was better off staying distant and unattached. But seeing the deep hurt Squidward was in was already starting to melt his once icy heart.

"Oh Squiddy.....my dear Squiddy. Don't cry. Come here darling."

He knew it was sentimental, even for him. But Squidward needed him for comfort. So Squilliam moved closer and wrapped his arms around the distraught cashier and began to craddle him.

"Shhh....I'm sorry Squiddy. I didn't mean to upset you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Squilliam knew that this was like entering forbidden territory. Getting close to his servant wasn't part of the game. He had to put a end to it sometime. But as he sat holding his high school rival in his arms, Squidward had lifted his head up and he smiled.

And it was plain to see that he did forgive Squilliam. It would take time, but forgiveness would come. At last, Squidward did manage to calm down and felt a lot better. For once, Squilliam Fancyson had made him feel good about something.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Squilliam. I know you never mean it. So we can just kiss and make up." Squidward wiped the tears away.

Suddenly Squilliam leans over and presses his lips fully upon Squidward's. The kiss only lasted a minute and the two octopuses drew apart. But the intimacy between them was too strong. For a moment, Squidward and Squilliam stared into each other's eyes and weren't so sure they wanted to stay apart on the ride.

Back at the carnival, both SpongeBob and Patrick were patiently waiting around the exit for Squidward and Squilliam to get back from the tunnels of love. The two goofs weren't so sure they had done the right thing. Would this whole plan on getting two octopuses together be a ruse in the end?

"Oh dear. Patrick, I think we may of really messed it up! Who knows what could be going on in that cave. I'll bet you anything that Squidward and Squilliam are too busy hating each other in there." SpongeBob was nervous about the whole thing.

Just then, the little boat pops out of the exit of the tunnels. The crowd were in for a shock when they witness something totally inappropiate. Onlookers were gawking, mothers were covering their childrens' eyes. Even SpongeBob and Patrick were gaping stupidly at the sight of it.

Squidward and Squilliam were all over each other on the ride. And the two were seriously engaged in french-kissing where they passionately kiss with their tongues and their many tentacles fondle each other. Squilliam was on top of Squidward as his maroon robe was slump over his shoulders and Squidward was caressing his lover's ass and spanking it.

"Ah-hem!" A ride attendant clears his throat loudly which was followed by the two octopus lovers to stop their messing around. The two look around to realize that the ride had come to its end. Squidward and Squilliam were left with the biggest embarrassment as they scramble off each other.

"Oh....right....um.....so the ride is over?" Squidward said awkwardly.

"Which ride did you mean, sir?" The ride attendant narrowed his eyes while frowning disapprovingly.

Nevertheless, Squidward and Squilliam hurry off the ride and both of them could only keep offering apologies as every onlooker were frowning at them. There they make their way over to where SpongeBob and Patrick stood happily waiting for them. It seem impossible at first, but the two best friends had managed to get Squidward and Squilliam together.

"Yes! All right! I knew we could do it!" SpongeBob cheered.

"Yay! Uh....wait, what could we do?" Patrick's mind was at a total loss again.

Squidward and Squilliam however were more than happy to finally leave. As night was starting to come near and the ocean was turning into the deep color of indigo blue, the four were already heading for the exit of the carnival. Perhaps the fun trip did manage to do magnificent things for four sea critters.

"Ugh.....Glad that's finally over. What a torturous hell that's been." Squidward grumbles tiringly.

"You said it. I just want to go home and soak in my jacuzzi." Squilliam agrees whole-heartedly.

It took seconds for the two octopi to realize that they had been holding each other's hands the whole time. What a odd feeling it was....to hold someone's hand as a sign of a close connection. A mere symbol that the a couple were indeed together.

Squilliam always thought he never get caught dead holding hands like a sentimental fool, but here he was doing it. Squidward seem rather surprised by this uncharacteristic move. And it felt so right....almost like this was always meant to happen. This was the strongest connection Squilliam had ever had. Squilliam and Squidward together? Was all these feelings for real?

Right then did Squidward and Squilliam withdrew their hands and looked away from each other. It may of been a awkward moment, but the two cephalopods were obviously closer now. After all, actions did speak louder than words, right? But their feelings for each other......remain to be undetermined.

"So uh.....you wanna....ya know.....hang out more?" Squidward said.

"Sure.....I guess. If you want....." Squilliam says in return.

From that day forward, two cephalopods had began to accept each other. Even if the two were sworn enemies, who knew if love would prevail. Especially when Squilliam Fancyson, the sexiest playboy in Bikini Bottom, wondered how was he going to be able to fire his servant now? Now when his servant was Squidward Tentacles. His rival, his friend, his lover..... 


	13. Business and Pleasure

**I finally managed to get this chapter up at last. I've been busy with other stories lately. Expect some kinky sex in this chapter because even I get twisted sometimes.**

* * *

The next day, Squidward was woken up by the sounds of noisy chirpy clams just outside the window. He groggily opens one eye and glances at the clock which read 6:15. Looks like he had some time for breakfast before heading to work.

So Squidward climbs out of bed and looks around for his usual dorky krusty cap. He couldn't help but touch the collar at his neck which was a constant reminder that Squilliam still owned him. Maybe he would never break free or maybe there was still a part of him that didn't want to. Mainly because it was always his secret wish to be close to Squilliam.

After getting himself dressed for work, Squidward takes a moment to listen closely to the sounds in the mansion. It didn't sound like Squilliam was up yet. Shortly afterwards, Squidward was able to leave the mansion premises without running into his master.

By the time it was later, Squidward had tooken his place at the cash register and nonchantly started taking customers' orders. This job was seriously going to suck the life outta him one of these days. But then like most things in life, you learn to deal.

"Welcome to the Krusty Krab. Take your pick." Squidward continues to carry on unenthusiastically.

SpongeBob on the other hand was happy to keep up with the work around here. The spongy employee busily mopped around the floors after the lunch-hour was over. However SpongeBob would occasionally ask curious questions now and then.

"So how's Squilliam?" SpongeBob smiles pleasantly.

"He's acting like a self-important asshole and he's working me to exhaustion as his servant," was Squidward's automatic answer.

"Did you and Squilliam have fun at the carnival?"

"If you want to call it fun."

"So what happened between you and Squilliam in the tunnel of love?"

But Squidward didn't answer that. Instead with a frown, he picks up a nearby cup of soda and deliberately tosses it to the side where it immediately spills. "Clean up in aisle 3, SpongeBob."

"Thanks Squidward! I was starting to worry that I wouldn't have anything left to clean."

A cheerful SpongeBob hurries over to the messy spot. Just as he was soaking the mop inside the pail and preparing to clean, a sound from outside made him look up. And he sees something interesting approach the Krusty Krab.

"Hey Squidward. I just saw a limousine pull up front."

"Heh. Well somebody thought they were too good to take the bus today." Squidward mumbles sarcastically.

As SpongeBob watches further on, he suddenly exclaims with excitement. "Holy Sea cows! It's Squilliam Fancyson!"

"Squi...Squi...Squilliam?" Squidward struggled to say the name right.

There he turns in time to see the unibrowed octopus standing at the entrance while gracing the restaurant with his grand presence. Customers take notice right away and stare in wonder. Squidward's heart does a flip at the sight of his lover/nemesis.

And then maroon eyes meet crimson eyes. Squilliam Fancyson's devilish smirk widens when he sees he has Squidward's attention. In a ever majestic manner, the rich cephalopod began to make his way over to the cash register.

Even at the age of thirty, Squilliam could still turn heads with his good looks and charismatic charms. And with his sex appeal, Squilliam hasn't yet met a admirer that looked the other way. Somehow Squidward managed to calmly meet his rival's gaze when they finally stood face-to-face.

"So Squilliam...," Squidward couldn't resist giving a snigger. "Have you come to announce another great achievement? Or have you stop by for a krabby patty."

Squilliam cracks a smile upon Squidward's sardonic sense of humor. And then his eyes seem to travel around the restaurant, taking in the sights of the steering wheel tables and barrels, the menu sign from above, and many other nautical designs that were usually in Mr. Krabs' taste. Squidward expected for him to start putting him down along with the rest of the place, but instead he was in for a rather unusual surprise.

"So this is the great home of the krabby patties that I've been hearing so much about," said Squilliam with a teasing note in his voice.

Squidward narrowed his eyes as he couldn't quite fathom on why his classy rival would go out of his way to come here to this ordinary burger joint. With a look of annoyance, he figured that Squilliam was a customer like any other. In his hands, he held up a notepad and pencil.

"Right...are you going to order or not?"

Typical for Squidward to keep acting so standoffish in nature, thought Squilliam. However, he knew exactly how to fix that. With the familiar lustful spark in his eyes, Squilliam leans over on the register and reached out a tentacle to playfully stroke Squidward's cheek.

"Hmmmm, let's see Squiddy," Squilliam grins at the blushing cashier. "Tell your overzealous frycook that I like my patty cooked to perfection," Squilliam whispers seductively to Squidward's ear. "I want my lettuce to be fresh," Squilliam moves his tentacle down Squidward's cheek and onto his smooth neck. "Could I get mayonnaisse on that?"

Squidward is trying to write down the order but it's proving to be hard due to the sexual advances of his master. Squilliam moved his hand further down to unbutton Squidward's collar shirt but got his hand smacked away instead. Smirking in return, Squilliam tries to reach his hand down to tenderly stroke the soft flesh of Squidward's sensitive areas.

"Not here," Squidward murmured angrily. "Can't you see that I'm working here?"

Squidward tried to keep his arousing excitement hidden while he stood at the register. He couldn't lose control here. But Squilliam wasn't stupid, as he already knew Squidward was attracted to him. And his sexy rival always used his biggest weapon in his arsenal...his sexuality, his desire and lustful fanstasies. Squilliam Fancyson knew all the tricks of the trade.

"What's wrong Squidward?" Squilliam taunted. "Don't like mixing business with pleasure?"

He takes Squidward by the shoulders and pulls him closer where their big noses came to nuzzle. He begins to rub and massage the cashier's shoulders where he could feel the muscles tighten and relax. A dreamy smile broke out on Squidward's face as common sense flew out of his mind as it always did whenever in the presence of his sexy rival.

"My, somebody's been dealing with a lot of stress," Squilliam grins in satisfaction as Squidward melts at his touch.

A low moan escaped Squidward's lips as he could sense his length coming to its full erection. Feeling hot all over, Squidward wanted very much to lose control and fully submit himself to Squilliam right here and right now. He didn't give a shit if anybody saw them. But so far...his desire and his pride continued to clash from within.

"Here is Squilliam's krabby patty, Squidward! SpongeBob's head popped out of the kitchen window with a chipper grin. "I made it exactly as he pictured it."

For the first time ever, Squidward was glad that SpongeBob had come on perfect-timing to interrupt something. It enabled him to put some distance between him and Squilliam. There the cashier regained his composure and his temper.

"Here, Squilliam, here's your krabby patty. Enjoy the food."

Squilliam does take his meal and pays for it. However he doesn't move and looks at Squidward expectantly as if waiting for something. Squidward was about to start reading his gossip magazine but only to notice Squilliam still standing there with that all knowing smirk.

"What? Do you need directions to the nearest seat? Heh, heh heh, heh heh." Squidward cracked.

Squilliam's smirk remained in place. "Aren't you going to escort me to my seat like a good servant? While your at it, could you get me my drink, I need napkins, I need my table wiped clean, can you use air-freshener around here, and last I need you to get the salt and pepper for me."

Squidward flashed a dirty look after Squilliam is done giving out orders. "Go do it yourself! You don't look like a damn broken-down sea mule to me!" He snapped.

"As your master, I expect you to do as you are told, Squiddy," Squilliam reminded firmly by tapping at Squidward's black collar.

But Squidward crossed his arms defiantly and continued to stand his ground. "The only person who orders me around is Mr. Krabs. Here at the Krusty Krab, your not the boss of me!"

There Squidward turns away to attend to another customer. Squilliam is left there to the side to do some devious thinking. So he couldn't boss Squidward around here at the restaurant. Perhaps he could fix that. There the millionaire begins to make his way over to the employer's office. Time for the power of persuasion.

Later on, Squidward must of dozed off from all the boring dull work. He woke up with his magazine over his eyes. After a sleepy grunt, Squidward decided that it was finally time to go on his break. Leaving the register for a moment, he goes to the office to get permission from Mr. Krabs. Only it wasn't Mr. Krabs who looked up from the desk when he entered.

"Ah, Mr. Tentacles. Come on in. Your just in time for our important meeting."

Squidward felt nailed to the floor as he stares in disbelief. Squilliam Fancyson sat leaning back comfortably at the desk with his feet up. He was smugly smoking a cigar probably because he thought it made him look cool. Squilliam's eyes lustfully looks Squidward up and down while puffing his cigar and letting out smoke.

"What the hell is this? What did you do to Mr. Krabs?" In his anger, Squidward slams the door behind him in the office. It would prove to be a fatal mistake later.

"Oh don't worry about your boss," Squilliam grins with cigar in hand. "Let's just say that I gave that old crab money to go buy more money."

As usual, Squilliam seem to take Squidward's clothes off with his eyes. The memory of his rival's naked turquoise skin still burned in his mind. He needed to see Squidward naked again. His arch rival who was also his greatest lover. He couldn't contain himself any longer.

"But now that your boss is gone...," Squilliam rose up from the desk and slowly began to make his way over to Squidward. "Looks like you've got no choice but to see things my way now."

Squidward became evermore uneasy as it wasn't such a good idea to be alone with his lecherous rival. He tried to back away but only to have Squilliam reach out and grab his arm to keep him from getting away. The unibrowed octopus was deeply enraptured as he loved having his desired lover near.

"There's only one boss who's going to tell you what to do, and that's going to be me." Squilliam takes a puff on his cigar before blowing smoke into Squidward's face.

Feeling irked, Squidward snatches the cigar out of Squilliam's mouth and throws it onto the ground where he gives a good stomp on it. "There's no smoking allowed in here," he mumbled irritably.

Squilliam merely chuckled as if Squidward had just cracked a joke. And then the unibrowed octopus smiles as he always found Squidward's sense of humor amusing. Funny that he never appreciated it until now. But now was the time to appreciate "other" things about the cantankerous cashier. And being inside the safety of the secluded office was starting to spark some kinky fantasies.

"Now that your here...," Squilliam wraps his arms around Squidward's waist and pulls his body close. "Let us enjoy our private time together."

Squilliam was already licking his wet tongue along Squidward's soft neck followed by kissing and nipping afterwards. The musky taste of Squidward was like the nectar, the fabled drink of the gods. It was wondrously intoxicating and it made his head spin. Squidward hadn't even bothered to put up much of a resistance and instead gave himself willingly to pleasure.

Holding his lover close, Squilliam kissed and suckled Squidward's lips before he drew back and suddenly says breathlessly. "Don't ever compare me to your cheap-ass boss. I on the other hand love to give my servant rewards for his loyalty and hard work."

Squilliam moved Squidward close and goes behind him and places both hands on the cashier's shoulders and begins moving his tentacles up and down in a caressing pattern along his chest. Squidward closes his eyes while his breathing became a soft sensual sigh. Whatever rational thoughts he was trying to grasp was already slipping out of his mind as his love and desire took over once again.

Squidward could feel himself hardening as he feels his ass being stroked and then spanked. Funny, he'd never considered himself to be the masochist type. But then again, Squidward Tentacles acted tough so he could take it, couldn't he?

With a mesmerized smile melting onto his expression, Squilliam slipped his tentacle beneath the olive-green shirt to rub the warm flesh underneath. His heart trembled with fiery passion that seem to strike all five of his senses. And for that very moment, Squilliam forgot to not give in to his heart.

He pressed his nose to Squidward's neck with a affectionate nuzzle and breathes in the scent of his lover. "Mmmmm...is that lilac cologne I smell?" Squilliam whispers teasingly.

"Y-Yes," Squidward answered. "And your wearing lavender cologne?"

Squilliam lets out a little laugh as he spins Squidward around so the two faced each other. Ther big noses came to meet. "How funny. Lilac and lavender. So different and yet so alike."

It was funny indeed. The fragrance of lilac and lavender seem to mix together to create something much more unique. Just like how bringing Squidward and Squilliam together seem to turn into something beautiful. The unibrowed octopus smiles devilishly as he cups Squidward's cheek and then wanton lust took over.

"As your boss, I'd say it's time for you to get a raise."

Squilliam leans over to passionately capture Squidward's lips into a lascivous kiss. Like their past kisses, it filled both their hearts with a undeniable need to remain in their locked embrace.

Squidward's heart beated so hard and could feel his cock harden. And to his delight, he feels Squilliam's hardening length poking him in the thigh. Meaning that his rich lover wanted it just as badly as he did. Squilliam attacked Squidward's neck with his hot mouth and began licking and suckling with his lips and tongue.

In his mind, Squidward's rational thoughts fought to gain control over his excitingly aroused body. He shouldn't be doing this. He was suppose to be working the cash register. He was bound to get into trouble for this.

"No...wait...Squilliam," Squidward tries to push him back. "I can't do this here. What if Mr. Krabs comes back?"

"Relax. That old man won't be coming back so soon." Squilliam whispers reassuringly. "How about me giving you a promotion?"

Squilliam takes Squidward by the waist and hoists him up to sit onto the desk where their kissing session resumed. The fact that he was defiantly having sex in his employer's office was becoming a real guilty pleasure. Whatever common sense his brain was trying to send out was already being cast aside. Fuck you brain, I'm going with my heart, thought Squidward.

Squidward moans in breathless bliss as he feels Squilliam moving down his body to start kissing his muscled leg, then his thigh, and then lower down to the very center where he could lose all control. Beads of sweat poured down from his forehead and in other parts of his body. Squilliam had paused at his groin where his maroon eyes gaze up at the cashier cephalopod before him.

He grins when he sees the frustration appearing upon Squidward's face when he had stopped his erotic touching. Squidward didn't want for him to stop now. His balls were already aching for Squilliam's mouth upon it and his cock was hardening so much that it ached. The unibrowed octopus licked his lips greedily and moved down to his lover's beautifully erected length and listens with satisfaction to Squidward's screams of ecstasy.

Squilliam trailed his tongue slowly over the turquoise penis and covered it with his mouth where he feels his lover's body shaking with so much pleasure. He gently sucked with his mouth while his tongue made wet caresses all around.

"Ohhhhh...," Squidward moans loudly as he ends up cumming in Squilliam's mouth.

Licking the milky juice off his lips, Squilliam tasted the exquisite essence of Squidward. This felt way too good, thought Squilliam who straightens up where he plants a sweet kiss upon Squidward's forehead.

"I've always wanted you," Squidward suddenly blurts out. "You've always been out of my reach but now your here and I can have you!"

Without warning, Squidward eagerly wrapped his arms around Squilliam's neck and pulled him in where his kiss was tender and intense. Squilliam's eyes widen in surprise but he was also delighted as Squidward began delivering his own seduction.

Slipping his warm tongue in to taste sweetness, Squidward grabbed Squilliam by his robe and pulls him up on top of him onto the desk. With their bodies laying atop each other, Squidward continues to kiss and tease with his kissing and caressing. Squilliam's body was betraying him all over and yet his brain continued to have its thoughts. With Squidward kissing and touching him like this made him feel as if he were being branded. It was unlike him to allow himself to be overwhelmed by a lover. This was not apart of his plan to turn Squidward into a mere fuck buddy. This was a miscalculation. But he couldn't help it... Squidward was incredible. Here he was bonding instead of screwing.

Soon Squidward was pulling his olive-green shirt over his hand and then off where next his wandering hands were working to untie the belt to the maroon robe as he wanted so much more. Once he removed the maroon robe and tossed it to the side, he wasted no time on taking in the beautiful balmy body that was like a cushion to his touch. Together they were both naked, with their soft spineless bodies melting together. Squidward bents his head closer to start pressing slow yet gentle kisses to his rival's chest. He feels Squilliam shudder in response but makes no effort whatsoever to stop him. No...the need to stay together like this was mutual.

As he continues to fondly kiss Squilliam's blue grey skin, both his hands moved ever downward where he wanted to open up the tight entrance and shove his dick inside. He even wondered if Squilliam would let him. But Squidward wanted to do it...he wanted to be inside his love...But just before Squidward was starting to position Squilliam for penetration, the door suddenly opens and they both see that it's Mr. Krabs.

"Oh shit! Quick! Get your clothes on!" Squidward hisses.

"But where are my clothes? Ow!" Squilliam nearly rolls off the desk.

As the two cephalopods are scrambling to get their clothes on, it was funny to note that Mr. Krabs stood at his office door with his back turned. He had not yet noticed that Squidward and Squilliam were having sex in his office, and instead the crustacean seem to be busy talking to SpongeBob about something he lost.

"Have ye seen my duster?" Called Mr. Krabs.

"Why yes! I have!" Answered a cheery SpongeBob in the background.

"Well where is it lad? My safe could be usin' some dustin' again!"

"I gave it to Patrick!"

"What? Why'd ya give it to Patrick for?"

"Because he wanted to pretend to be a indian."

"Hi oh ah! Hi oh ah! Go ha ah Go ah ha!" Patrick chants with the duster tied to his pointy head in a silly manner.

"Give that here Patrick! Neptune only knows what me payin customers think of what kind of goofy restaurant I'm running around here." Mr. Krabs finally turns around and goes into his office. Right away does he see the two octopuses standing side-by-side with clothes on.

"Huh? Mr. Squidward? What are you doing in me office for? Tis there be something you want?" Mr. Krabs asked.

Upon closer inspection, Mr. Krabs notices that Squidward had a unusual nicely groomed unibrow on his forehead. It doesn't take long to realize that in their panic to get clothes on, they had ended up putting on each others clothes. Even Squidward and Squilliam noticed it as they looked each other up and down. A smile broke out on their faces as they awkwardly hurry out of the office and away from the suspicious look on Mr. Krabs' face.

"Wow. Feels nice dressing up like a snob-assed somebody." Squidward says with his tentacles in the pockets of the maroon robe.

"You don't look too bad in my fashionable styling robe, Squiddy." Squilliam remarked.

It wasn't until they were outside Mr. Krabs' office that Squidward turned to face Squilliam. There was a question that he really needed to ask. "Squilliam, why did you come here to the Krusty Krab?"

Squilliam didn't quite answer and instead seem to check himself out in Squidward's olive-green shirt with a funny look on his face. "Feels odd to be dressed in these rags of yours. But I like it at the same time."

So much for a straight answer. But that was to be expected as Squilliam already seems to have made it clear that this whole thing was just some kind of sex game. But still...Squidward was trying hard not to cross into "forbidden territory." Was it possible to not develope feelings for the unlovable?

"You mind if I...wear your robe for just a little while?" Squidward asked awkwardly.

"Oh why the hell not. But don't get too used to looking like a somebody," Squilliam smirks teasingly.

Squidward turned away when it became somewhat clear that Squilliam actually wanted to hang around just a little while longer. He couldn't stop thinking about their indiscretion in Mr. Krabs office. For the time being, Squidward felt that he needed to actually not get too used to being close with his unibrowed rival all the time.


	14. Seduce me after the show Pt 1

**Sorry it takes me forever to do this story. Anyways, it's SquidxSquill...well sort of. Their chase continues. I like to try to keep them both in character as well as other characters. Just for the record, I don't own SpongeBob, but August Angelo is mines though. Enjoy the read.**

* * *

For the last couple of days, Squilliam had been suffering a little insomnia lately. Unsettling emotions continued to haunt him and he spent sleepless nights locked in the loneliness of his bedroom.

With a cool breeze gently blowing into the room through a open balcony, Squilliam sat pouring himself a tiny glass of wine. Maybe getting drunk would help put him to sleep.

And yet... Squilliam couldn't help but reach down and tenderly stroke his arousing cock that kept stirring to life. He wondered if he could even ignore it any longer.

Or maybe... he was trying to ignore his intense lust for Squidward. He could feel his obsession grow by each and everyday. The cashier cephalopod had never been so sinfully tempting before.

Squilliam took another swig of the wine and could already feel his head spinning. But there was no point on getting wasted as desire continued to taunt him anew. Sexual frustration could be a real pain in the ass sometimes.

Could he really have feelings for Squidward? It just wasn't possible. Squidward Tentacles was not the one he pictured spenting the rest of his life with. Squilliam had always envisioned that his ideal soulmate would be someone who was good-looking, very successful, rich, funny and loyal.

Squidward was merely a fuck buddy. But still... as Squilliam reached down to tenderly stroke his arousing cock again, it was still hard work on constantly trying to keep his hands to himself around Squidward.

There was a strong intimacy between them. And there was no ignoring the fact that the cashier cephalopod was becoming much more than a fun sex toy. He was getting in way too deep. For the time being, Squilliam finished his wine and knew that he needed to get to bed. He was performing in the orchestra tomorrow and all of Bikini Bottom would be there to watch. And Squidward too, thought Squilliam devilishly as he crawled into his bed.

When morning finally came, Squidward was already up and about in the kitchen. He didn't have a very big appetite so he only made himself some toast. He was just preparing to start breakfast for Squilliam when he hears a sudden noise that made him stop momentarily.

Giving a bothersome sigh, he dodges in time as his master attempts to give his ass a good hearty slap. "How dare you dodge me! Next time I expect you to hold still," Squilliam flirtatiously scolds.

Squidward flashes a irritable frown though he couldn't help but notice how the unibrowed octopus was dressed today. Squilliam was dressed in his finest tuxedo that truly showed off his perfect physique. He worn no bowtie so there was no missing the revealing sexy skin at his chest.

He even caught a whiff of some intoxicating cologne that Squidward was quickly distracted by. Not only that but also fighting the serious boner that was starting to rise up in him. Still hard to believe that he was sleeping with a hot musician.

Suddenly Squidward caught Squilliam munching the toast he had just made for himself. "Hey! Those were mines!" Squidward angrily pointed.

Squilliam looks down at the half-eaten toast in his hand and then looks up again. There the unibrowed octopus pops the toast into his mouth and selfishly eats the whole thing.

"Bastard," Squidward mutters nastily.

Now he goes over to the kitchen counter in a bad mood and had to make another toast. Before he does, Squidward feels a nudge and turns around to see a awkward Squilliam handing over his other piece of toast to him. So the rich snob had a soft side after all.

"Finish your breakfast, Squiddy. And then go upstairs and put on something nice for a change. I can't be late for my show."

Squidward gladly took the toast but noted how Squilliam seem to avoid looking directly at him. His rival had been behaving rather distant lately. Actually it was ever since their messing around in Mr. Krabs' office.

So Squilliam thought he could go back to ignoring him?  
Squidward vowed to get back at him for that. He never did enjoy being ignored.

Fifteen minutes later...

Squilliam was pacing back and forth in the foyer with a impatient frown. He kept on glancing at his wristwatch. Where hell was Squidward? At that moment, he hears suction-cup footsteps approaching.

"Well it's about time! What were you..."

Squilliam's sentence trails off unexpectedly as he stares wide-eyed at his high school chum. Standing there before him, Squidward had really outdone himself.

Dressed in a pure white tuxedo with a matching blue tie. And wearing a white cummberbund that snugly fitted around his waist and shown off his nice thighs and that round ass...

Squilliam pulled back his wandering thoughts at once. Not to mention that he was still disturbed by his obsession with Squidward. He tries to ignore the desire that stirred inside him.

Squidward thought he looked pretty damn good. But imagine his surprise when Squilliam hardly gave him a second look and instead gave the cold shoulder.

"Move you ass already! I've got a limo waiting outside!" Squilliam rushes him out.

This wasn't the kind of reaction he'd been hoping for. Scowling to himself, a dismayed Squidward does follow his master out. It really did look like Squilliam was back to being unattached.

Later in the night, all citizens of Bikini Bottom were gathering at the concert hall for the orchestra. After making his grand appearance on the red carpet, Squilliam Fancyson reaches into the limo and pulls out Squidward to accompany him.

"Try to make me look good, Squiddy." Squilliam mutters out of the corner of his mouth.

Squidward would of enjoyed being in the spotlight like this. But then things started to get a little sour between two very different octopi eventually.

As fans hollered in the background and cameramen snapped their shots at the celebrity cephalopod, Squidward couldn't resist flashing a few smiles and loving the attention he was receiving. Then that was when the reporters came swarming in with their questions.

"Hey nice tux! Tell me, are you dating the famed Squilliam Fancyson?" A reporter thrusts forth a mike.

"Uh...oh well...I...I'm not exactly..." Squidward shifts uncomfortably.

"What is your name?" Is it true that Squilliam Fancyson won you in a auction?" The reporter asks again.

"Of course not! Squilliam and I have known each other since..." Squidward stopped as he didn't want to say too much.

"Hi! The name's Sally Seagreen. Can you tell me what is the nature of your relationship with Squilliam Fancyson? Do I detect a little infatuation?"

"Well I guess that's true. I always did like Squilliam." Squidward smiles sheepishly.

"Oh how sweet! So is it true on what everyone has been saying? Do you and Squilliam have a special thing going on?" Sally Seagreen gives a knowing wink.

However before Squidward could say anything further, he feels a tentacle clamp over his mouth. Squilliam had rushed over and hasily interrupted the interview.

"My dear Miss Seagreen, don't pay any mind to what Squidward says here. There is absolutely nothing between us. He's just one of my...how you say..._paramors_?"

Squidward feels a pricking stab of hurt upon this denial. Then again, what did he expect? Squilliam Fancyson would never see him as anything but a low-down cashier. But also feeling annoyed, Squidward rips off Squilliam's hand over his mouth.

"In other words, I'm just another good fuck for you. You're sleazy slimeball." Squidward crosses his arms while maintaining his own pride.

"Um...Squiddy...you mind keeping it down? I don't want you to embarrass me," Squilliam mutters.

"So what? Maybe everyone should see the real you. You're oversexed arrogant ass with no respect for anybody." Squidward doesn't bother to keep his voice down and didn't give a shit who heard him.

At this, Squilliam grabs a hold of Squidward and drags him away from all the cameras and reporters. On their way inside the building, the two octopuses continued to bicker to each other.

"Sheesh! I can't take you anywhere. Why do you always have to make a big deal outta everything?" Squilliam grumbles.

"I do not! I told that reporter the truth. I really thought...well...," Squidward wondered if he was just kidding himself here.

Before going inside his dressing room, Squilliam pulls Squidward to the side first. He gazed upon his handsomely dressed rival and thought about the lust burning in his groin along with his heart beating with longing.

"May I remind you that I took you in only as my servant? Tell me something Squiddy. Do you really think there's something between us?"

But Squidward could only stare into those striking maroon eyes and immediately clammed up about his emotions. With a cynical scowl, he thought it was totally meaningless to admit his undying love for Squilliam Fancyson right then and there.

No point confessing his dreams of wanting to be the one and only for his snooty rival. Dreams of having a loving relationship. His deepest desires of wanting Squilliam to love him for who he was.

Maybe Squidward really was kidding himself here. Squilliam was a fucker not a lover. His rival would never have a clue on how much Squidward loved him and wanted to be with him.

"Fuck it," Squidward says at last.

Squilliam chuckles and finally decides to leave it at that. "Good boy Squiddy. How about giving me a good-luck kiss?"

Squilliam leans over with his lips into what he hoped was a passionate kiss. To his surprise, Squidward moves his face to the side so that Squilliam would kiss his cheek instead.

Not satisfied by this pitiful kiss, Squilliam forces himself to redraw and frown as his sexual frustration continued to burn inside him. He needed to get away before his lustful needs controlled him. Why did Squidward have to dress so fucking sexy?

"Hmmph. Go grab your seat. And after the show, meet me at the entrance so we can go home together," Squilliam instructs his servant.

Squidward was more than happy to leave as Squilliam entered his dressing room. It was time to get himself a little ready before the show got started. He still had twenty minutes so he'd better make himself look good.

After checking himself out in the mirror for the millionth time, Squilliam goes to pour himself a glass of water from a pitcher. He still couldn't shake off the arousement stirring in him nor calm the exciting beat of his heart.

Damn Squidward... oh but he wasn't finished with his stubborn servant yet. Squilliam smirks deviously as he thinks about all the sex games he could play once he got Squidward home. At that exact moment, there was a knock at the door.

"Heh, heh...so he couldn't stay away." Squilliam gets horny already.

The celebrity cephalopod eagerly goes to answer the door expecting to find Squidward standing there. The sexy smile disappeared from his face only to be replaced by a grim expression at once.

"Hello Squilliam. I'm glad I managed to make it to your show. I needed to talk to you."

August Angelo stood right there before him. As always before, the golden angelfish was ever the sex icon. This was truly a unwanted intrusion.

Garbed in a midnight blue tuxedo where he too worn no bowtie. But it was hard not to miss that he worn no undershirt either, so his muscled waistline hung out. Along with his sexy pants dangerousky lowered around his abdomen.

"August...you have a lot of balls to show up here. Especially after our last shitty date." Squilliam frowns coldly.

"Are you still hung over that? What happened on that date was a accident. I didn't mean for it to happen." August dismisses it carelessly.

Squilliam let his wandering eyes take in the sight of the tempting angelfish. And he was somewhat surprised that his libido wasn't hitting the roof by now. To think that there was once a time where he got a boner just by looking at August Angelo. But now... the idea of sleeping with his old lover didn't sound so thrilling anymore.

"Um...is there any particular reason why your here, August? I can't chat for long." Squilliam was running a comb through his unibrow.

"Well. I did feel like I owed you a explanation on what went down on our date last time." August explained. "And well...I really did miss sharing your bed."

Squilliam pays little attention to this. How so original. This playboy angelfish had enough boyfriends and lovers to fill in a giant pool. He was starting to grow tired of drama like that.

Nevertheless, he didn't feel like getting into old issues with August right here and now. He had a show to perform so he needed to leave. Squilliam proceeds to push pass the hot supermodel.

"I really can't see you right now, August. I need to go and you need to leave."

Suddenly August grabs his tentacle and pulls him back. Before Squilliam could even begin to put up a fight, the angelfish's lips were already kissing at his neck hungrily and allowing his tongue to leave wet caresses. He pulls the unibrowed octopus close to his body and the heat continued to rise.

Squilliam feels his length erecting at once, but somehow it just didn't feel the same. There was no fire flaring in his heart, no tinkling sensation throughout his body, and he didn't feel close to having an orgasm. This just felt too wrong.

"Will you get the fuck off August! For Neptune's sake, I can't do this right now. I told you, I need to be somewhere!" Squilliam succeeds in shoving a lustful August back.

August Angelo however wasn't about to back off just yet. Breathing heavily from the sexual thrill of it, he moves forward to reach down his fin and start touching and rubbing Squilliam's tender cock. The angelfish sighs in amusment as he feels the unibrowed octopus swallow a gasp.

"I know you still want me," August teases in a seductive manner. "You can't resist me...you never could."  
As raging emotions continued to clash inside Squilliam, August Angelo removes his fin from his groin. Leaving Squilliam all juiced and no one to fuck. But as August turned to finally leave the room, he looked back with one last enticing smile.

"Meet me back in this room after the show, Squilliam. And then here we can really have some fun for old times sake. I really do miss having you spank my ass."

With that said, August Angelo left to go take his seat. What a confusing mess this was. That narcissitic angelfish truly knew how to addle his mind. But other than that, he wondered if he would even end up meeting his old flame for a affair.

Squilliam Fancyson at last prepared to head for the stage where he was wanted. But he found himself in between two lovers now. Squidward and August? He'd been pretty attracted to Squidward so far, but would he really end up going back to August Angelo? Ugh...he sure could pick em'.

* * *

**There's gonna be a part 2 to this. I'll get it up as soon as I can because I'm also trying to get in more chapters in my other stories. I've got way too many summer vacations coming up so I may be a while again with this story. **


	15. Seduce me after the show Pt 2

**Managed to get in another chapter as I am still busy doing other stories. Still doing the whole SquidxSquill thing but also throw in a little SpongexPat which foreshadows I might do a story on that in the future sometime. Enjoy part 2.**

* * *

The concert was just starting by the time Squidward managed to find his V.I.P seat. As always before, the place was packed with the whole town here to see Squilliam Fancyson perform. Squidward felt a stabbing envy that was all too familiar. After taking his seat and getting a bit comfortable, Squidward kept fidgeting with his bowtie. But then he turned his head to the side and saw...

"Hi Squidward! Hey nice tux."

What rotten luck for him. Of all seats, he had to end up sitting next to both SpongeBob and Patrick. The two goofballs were also dressed in their tuxedos for the occassion. Boy did Squilliam must really want him to suffer tonight.

"Ugh. Wonder if somebody will let me sit on their lap?" Squidward looks around for any other seat. As always, SpongeBob and Patrick took no notice of this.

"Aw Squidward. Is that any way to say hello to your two bestest friends?" SpongeBob says with a chipper smile.

"Yeah! You use your armpit to say hello," Patrick says.

"Uh...don't you mean a handshake?"

"Oh really? So what do I use my armpit for again?"

Seeing no other choice in the matter, Squidward forces himself to park it next to his bumbling neighbors. Unfortunately things got worse. To his greatest dismay, August Angelo had a seat next to him. How in the world did this sleazy fish get invited?

"Why if it isn't Squilliam's favorite servant boy," August teases in his usual smooth tone. Mind if I sit down?"

As the sexy angelfish sat down, Squidward couldn't help noticing the provocative tuxedo August worn. EVen the dangerously low pants and the black thong that was clearly visible. Squidward hated how it always seem to give him such insecurities and almost like he could never compete.

"Honestly, doesn't the guy know there are kids in the audience?" Squidward angrily thought while trying not to look at August Angelo.

Finally the lights dimmed and the concert was about to start. Squidward joined the applause as the spotlight shines down on Squilliam Fancyson who appears on stage and gives a formal bow.

SpongeBob and Patrick happily clap their hands from the excitement of it all. Making Squidward cast a intolerant frown at the two next to him. This wasn't a circus. It was a dignified performance of the arts.

Up on stage, Squilliam's eyes roam over the crowd and he immediately spots Squidward. To his chagrin, August Angelo was there sitting with him. The cheating fucker... How dare him show up out of the blue like that. Now he had two desirous lovers on his hands. But right now he couldn't focus on any conflicting emotions.

Squidward watched transfixed as the unibrowed octopus raised his stick and the musicians held up their instruments. In seconds, the auditorium was filled with the most musical tunes of the dulcet sound. It was most pleasing to the ear and made listeners gasp with profound awe.

Squidward could feel a deep love bubbling up inside him. But whom was it for? The classical music or Squilliam Fancyson himself?

"Wow. He can really do musical masterpieces," SpongeBob nods his head up at Squilliam with a respectful smile.

Suddenly August shifts his amber colored eyes to gaze at the yellowy sea sponge and smiles with interest. "Oh how cute. So what's your name lil' fellow?"

"I'm SpongeBob Squarepants. And these are my best friends, Patrick and SpongeBob."

Squidward quickly grew uncomfortable about having August Angelo talking to a friendly and trusting SpongeBob. The sleazy angelfish wasn't to be trusted. He tried watching Squilliam perform but also couldn't help eavesdropping a little on the conversation between SpongeBob and August.

"I'm a top frycook at the Krusty Krab," SpongeBob was saying, his blue eyes lighting up.

"Oh really? Sounds hot. Maybe you can come cook a krabby patty in my kitchen someday," August suggests flirtaeously.

At that exact moment, Squidward caught that lustful look in August's eyes when he gazed at the innocent SpongeBob. And Squidward felt sick to his stomach by that kind of behavior that he ends up giving the oversexed angelfish a hard nudge in the side.

"Are you out of your damn mind? You stay the fuck away from SpongeBob!" Squidward snarls in a hushed whisper.

August Angelo narrows his eyes upon this outburst from the grumpy octopus. While listening to the melodies of classical music, August seemed more interested on speaking with Squidward.

"Pardon me for asking, but aren't you a cashier at this popular eating establishment?"

Squidward flashed a surly scowl as it was a question he dreaded answering. He rather be watching the show instead on chatting with this narcissistic supermodel who had hurted Squilliam on many occassions. Somehow he kept his voice low so that SpongeBob and Patrick wouldn't overhear.

"I don't know what your playing at. Do you want to tell me why your really here?" Squidward asks.

Up on stage, Squilliam Fancyson had just finished a symphony which was met with tremendous applause. The unibrowed octopus gives a dashing smile and Squidward felt his heart do a flip in his chest. But August Angelo didn't waste time on getting to the point with what he really wanted to talk about.

"Your only kidding yourself if you actually think that a talented and important person like Squilliam could ever feel something toward you. Your just trash...," the supermodel jeers.

On stage, Squilliam proceeded to move on with the next music number which sends the audience back into a quiet mesmerization. And yet Squidward turns his head to throw the condescending angelfish a dirty look.

"You don't need to warn me. It's not like me and Squilliam are in a relationship. I was only hired as a servant to keep house for him."

Somehow Squidward wished he could sound more convincing than the longings of his youth were still in him. He had never gotten over his first crush. He could never stop loving Squilliam Fancyson, even if it was from afar. But the ever meddling August Angelo still wanted to pry.

"Oh my. You must be one hell of a servant. Usually Squilliam dumps his servant boys by now."

With that said, August takes his fin and begins to rub it seductively along Squidward's lap. "You must be something extra special. Write me down your phone number?"

Squidward gags in disgust upon the lecherous advances of the supermodel. The guy really cutted through the chase. Fumbling around in his seat, Squidward tried to put as much distance between him and August Angelo as he possibly could. August Angelo appeared slightly disappointed by the obvious rejection but still kept up the conversation up.

"I see. Perhaps your saving yourself for a certain unibrowed someone. But it's a shame that your little crush is doomed to be unrequited." August sneers arrogantly.

Squidward's frown deepens as the angelfish snickers at his own snobbish insults. So was August Angelo deliberately trying to provoke him? Trying to discourage him from wanting to hang around with Squilliam? Whatever the case, Squidward refused to be intimidated.

As Squidward tries to pay attention to the show at hand, unfortunately August Angelo still intended to trap him in converation. Sitting right next over, SpongeBob and Patrick couldn't hear much on what was being said between Squidward and the charming supermodel. Although SpongeBob quickly loses interest and turns away with his attention on Patrick now.

"Wow. Squidward sure knows a lot of important people these days," SpongeBob said.

"I'll say. Anyway, I guess we better get back to watching this show here." The pink starfish then takes out a tv remote and points it up at the stage. "Sure wish I could turn the volume up though."

"But Patrick, the show isn't like a big tv box."

"Oh whaddya know! At least the batteries aren't dead."

SpongeBob smiles naively when turning back to the show. And then Patrick goes and places his hand on top of his. A feeling of tingling warmth shot up the sea sponge's yellow arm. His heart starts racing at once in response to his best friend's hand touching upon his. SpongeBob could feel himself shaking and he feared that Patrick would take notice.

But these feelings... SpongeBob felt as if he wanted more with his best friend. He was beginning to really notice Patrick... Looking at the pink stubby hand resting on his hand, SpongeBob wondered if Patrick got any strong feelings toward him. Did he touch his hand out of affection?

SpongeBob closely watches Patrick's expression from the corner of his eye. He was too afraid to try to move his hand. But he wouldn't want to anyway. Warmth continued to fill SpongeBob up inside while emotions conflict inside his head.

Suddenly Patrick turns his head and noticed that his best friend was behaving rather strangely. He looks down and sees his hand touching the soft spongy hand. The starfish's smile lit up and SpongeBob felt his heart beating rapidly. That is, until Patrick opened his mouth to say.

"You don't mind if we share this armrest, do you? I don't have my own."

SpongeBob felt as if he had come crashing down to earth with a loud bang. For a moment, he felt awful about getting dirty thoughts like that. But then he also felt disappointed that it had not been a romantic gesture. Due to being dim-witted, Patrick would probably always be oblivious to how the sea sponge truly felt.

"Nno...No I don't mind at all," SpongeBob smiles happily.

Squidward's gaze was fixated on the stage and watched as Squilliam Fancyson conducts the music with a pose of elegance and confidence. To this day, Squidward was still captivated by him. However August Angelo seem to pick up on it and already began mocking Squidward's one-sided attraction as he saw it.

"He really has got a drop-dead gorgeous body. He's also one of the popular casanovas around here. And he's a famous musical prodigy from a wealthy and respectful family." August then casts a leery arrogant grin right at Squidward. "Squilliam has got no use for a homely cashier like you. He'll throw you away the first chance he gets."

Feeling irked for being talking to like trash, Squidward fought the impulse to punch the conceited asshole sitting right next to him. Not here. Didn't want to ruin the show for everyone. Instead sitting calmly in his chair, Squidward crosses his legs in a relaxed motion and decided why not to tell August a couple of things.

"You would think that, wouldn't you? I'll have you know that I mean more to Squilliam than you think. We're uh...very good friends," Squidward lied.

August Angelo narrowed his golden eyebrows skeptically. "Is that about right? Squilliam and I have something much more special together. We have a lot in common and are very compatible too." The supermodel sounded confident enough.

As the classical music continued to play in the background, Squidward kept on smirking coolly at the supermodel. "Oh really? You don't give a shit about Squilliam. I'm the one who really cares. I was the one who was there for Squilliam when he needed someone the most. You were never there. In fact, you were the one who kept bringing him down."

Now the look on August's expression had become one full of animosity, his handsome features didn't look so pleasant anymore. And when he leaned over to speak, his voice sounded hard and harsh.

"Who the hell do you think you are thinking you know Squilliam Fancyson? Did they teach you how to act in servant school? I've known Squilliam for two years...,"

"I've" known Squilliam since he was sixteen," Squidward interrupted with total smugness.

August Angelo became shocked by this unexpected revelation. Moments after, the sexy angelfish flashes a sly grin that immediately makes Squidward feel uncomfortable. "Oh I see. So your a old high school boyfriend, right? It certainly makes a lot of sense." August chuckles mirthlessly.

Squidward didn't quite look at August Angelo who continues to snicker and guffaw mockingly. "Well I... wasn't exactly...a old high school boyfriend. I mean...Squilliam and I never dated." Squidward wasn't so sure he wanted to discuss Squilliam anymore.

After having a good laugh, August looked at Squidward and there was a devious glint in his eyes. "So you and Squilliam are pretty close, eh? Do you "really" know everything about him? Did Squilliam tell you about how he likes to blackmail people?"

Squidward could only throw a glare but said nothing. And August didn't stop there either. "Did Squilliam ever mention that he uses people like tools?"

Squidward furiously tries to focus on watching the performance but August's jeering voice continue to drill into his head and thoughts. And soon started to create fresh doubt in his mind. "I know...why not ask Squilliam about his previous sex life? Did he bring that up to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Squidward's voice had a dangerous edge to it.

But August plowed right on. "Did Squilliam ever tell you about the many marriages be destroyed? Or the many happy families he broke up? How about the relationships he ruined."

"So what? I'm sure it wasn't...," Squidward struggled to come up with a sort of comeback or anything to say back but his mind felt blank. All he could hear was the ugly shit about Squilliam Fancyson. August Angelo smiling wryly even managed to add.

"Did you know that Squilliam got kicked out of a sex club for having foursomes?"

Again Squidward opened his mouth but only to realize that he didn't know what to say. The truth was is that he didn't know about any of that horrible stuff about his rival. Needless to say, it sounded like the sort of things Squilliam would do. And it convinced him more than ever that Squilliam probably could not be trusted.

August catches the solemn frown on Squidward and gave a careless knowing grin. "So you get it now? Your just another piece of ass for good fancy ol' Squilliam. I wouldn't get too attached if I were you."

And as much as it stung to lisnten, Squidward was slowly beginning to believe that August was right. Maybe he was getting in too deep. Squilliam would never return any feelings for him. Squidward had been shitting himself to actually think that his successful high-school rival could ever learn to love someone like him.

At last, the musical concert had come to a close, and Squilliam turns to give his final bow to the cheering fans. With a charming grin for all to see, he looks over in the direction on where both Squidward and August sat. He seriously wondered what could of transpired between his old lover and his recent lover.

From there, Squidward sees Squilliam flash a very warm and tender smile at him. Going red in the face, Squidward could feel the familiar emotions stir up in his already pounding heart. Then Squilliam lifts his tentacle into a wonderful wave, and Squidward felt the red rushing into his cheeks.

But only to see August Angelo waving back to Squilliam with the same attraction as Squidward. And right there did the cashier cephalopod wondered who was Squilliam Fancyson waving to? But somehow it shouldn't matter anymore. He didn't care anymore...If his upperclass rival wanted to keep on fucking August Angelo's brains out, than who was he to stand in the way of that?

"Squidward? Where are you going?" SpongeBob watched on as Squidward had unexplainably gotten up from his seat and left.

* * *

**I thought I leave the readers hanging again. I'm gonna get up a part 3 which will eventually put a end on what will happen after the show and finally decide who Squilliam is gonna take to the bedroom. More to come.**


End file.
